A Misplaced Hero in Gotham
by Blazorna Ibara
Summary: After losing Feedback, Ben winds up in another world. Stranded, and changed, he has to learn to live as a hero in the unforgiving city of Gotham. And how can Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy deal with a teen?
1. Prologue: What Brought Us Together pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Batman. Ben 10 is owned by Cartoon Network and Batman belongs to DC comics. This work is for entertainment purposes only and is not for profit!

* * *

The midnight rain came down hard all over, with the booming thunder roaring loudly and lightning that briefly shed light over the dark, dampened city below. One would think weather like this would deter all into shelter for the night. However, this is the city of Gotham, and this doesn't deter many who move in the darkness, both villain and hero alike.

Within a decrepit building that none dared to enter, a young boy with deep brown hair was panting heavily as he held onto his left shoulder with his right hand with an arrow from where he was shot at. His white tshirt with a vertical black band down the center was tainted red with his blood . The boy had his face in a mix of unbridled terror and panic at what he was looking at.

Standing before him was a man with pasty white skin, dark green hair that was slicked back, with bright red lips twisted into a maniacal toothy grin. His rich purple suit had green present as the rolled up cuffs at the end of the sleeves and the shirt underneath the coat, with a pair of black dress shoes to complete the outfit.

"Ah, don't be so glum, lad. Let Uncle Joker cheer you up!" the man said eagerly as he reached into his coat to pull out a syringe filled with a green liquid. "You're going to be the first person to try my newest experimental Joker Venom: Version Laugh-Point-Oh. Look like me with a smile on your face or your money back guaranteed!" he then tilted his head back to laugh at his own joke with unnerving mirth.

The injured boy staggered backwards as blood oozed out of his wound. He couldn't believe what has happened to him. About an hour ago, he had lost Feedback to Malware, only for some unusual blue portal to appear underneath him and his cousin soon after, sending them both to this unfamiliar town. However, things only turned for the worse from there.

The pair landed on top of the Joker when he was preparing for his latest scheme, causing him to drop and break a glass bowl full of acid. The psychopathic maniac was furious right off the bat for mere children ruining his "fun" and swore he was going to make them pay. The two children ran off when they saw him grab a crossbow that was nearby. They split ways as a means of escaping the man, with Ben briefly free of the man while silently praying for his cousin to be safe.

The prayers fell on deaf ears as the boy soon was reunited with his cousin, or rather, her disembodied head as the Joker repeatedly tossed it up and down like a ball, with an inhuman smile plastered on her face. Ben's rage was quickly suppressed by fear after he was struck by an unexpected arrow followed by the chilling laughter that came from the psychopathic clown. The madman proceeded to chase the boy into the building they were in now, with the child backed into a corner.

Ben was paralyzed with fear as the Joker approached him. He had faced enemies like Vilgax and Kevin 11, but this man made the boy terrified due to his fear of clowns and then some. Not even Zombozo struck the amount of fear that the Joker was able to create with his laughter alone. The fear made Ben forget he possessed the Omnitrix, and coupled with the fear of dying prevented any thoughts of fighting back. Ben screamed when the Joker grabbed him by the hair, hoisting him off the floor, dangling in the air.

"L-Let me go, please!" the boy pleaded desperately as tears formed in his eyes.

"Now now, turn that frown upside down!" The Joker chided calmly before plunging the syringe into Ben's neck. The green fluid was injected slowly before something flew with expert precision to destroy the needle before the contents could be emptied into the boy completely.

"Ah, Batsy, so glad to see you again!" the Joker said gleefully. while letting go of the boy as he turned around.

Ben didn't pay attention to what happened after that. His body began to convulse on its own as he began to laugh uncontrollably. His body began to feel like it was burning from the inside out, causing his mind to lose not only his surroundings, but also his sense of time. After what felt like an eternity, the boy suddenly was met with blackness devoid of pain, a feeling he welcomed wholeheartedly.

When he awoke, startling a nurse in the process when he opened his eyes, he eventually realized that he was in a hospital. He was then greeted by a doctor, who went on to explain that the boy was in a medically induced coma for the past week after being rescued by a superhero known as the Batman, who also gave him an antidote to save his life. However, the antidote was only able to counteract the more lethal chemicals of what the Joker called "Joker Venom" contained, as well as preventing a permanent smile that the Joker Venom is known to cause. However, the boy was left with two distinct change to his appearance.

What used to been colored a soft peach was now a sickly white for his skin, while his brown hair now was green, traits that were believed to be permanent due to his DNA being damaged by the Joker Venom.

Reality sunk into him when he asked about his cousin, praying that what he saw was only a nightmare. The doctor sadly informed the boy that Gwen was indeed deceased. Ben couldn't help but hold nothing but rage towards the Joker for taking his cousin's life. Soon after that, he was questioned by the police department, asking for a detailed account of what happened and where they could find his parents. When they couldn't find any family, the boy was ultimately put into an orphanage, only to run away soon after he was ostracized and bullied for the sole reason for how different he looked. It was the only choice he had without revealing his secret to the world and he didn't want to endure the bullying either.

Ben attempted to use the Omnitrix to do good, but he was eventually confronted by the Batman, who warned him to stop after learning that he was just a child and advised him to hand over the source of his powers. However, he couldn't find bringing himself to fully trust the Dark Knight on part of him reminding the boy of Gwen's murder, in addition to not being able to remove the alien device even if he wanted to. Ben wasn't swayed by this, and proceeded to keep being a hero.

Two years have passed since the wielder of the Omnitrix arrived in the city of Gotham, and Ben's disposition became different from how other versions of himself would act at his age. Where they cracked jokes whenever they had the chance, this Ben was more focused, rarely joking while apprehending a criminal. When the other good incarnations fought, they held no hostility. He fought with the intention of beating them into submission. This was partly because he began to follow the Batman's example in fighting crime, seeing it as a better way in handling criminals through fear.

This Ben also kept to himself as well, avoiding the public eye as much as possible, mostly because of his appearance. This resulted in many to believe that Ben's various alien forms were simply different superheroes, and not just one kid with multiple forms. Only a handful had suspicions, and even fewer who knew the truth. The Batman being one of the select few. Despite the fact he had discovered that the Omnitrix could restore his appearance to how it was before, instead he chose to remain the way he was now, as a reminder of his fear towards the Joker that he felt cost Gwen her life and to never let his fear grab hold of him like that again.

Ben's heroic actions over time garnered attention from all sides. Crime lords wanted him through one of his many forms dead, while other villains were coveting to learn the secret of how these new heroes came to be, or if they can obtain their powers. The police wanted to arrest him, or rather his alien forms, due to his vigilantism that often led to lots of property damage, and his actions warranted both interest and concern of government agencies and groups like the Justice League. Even Batman had been keeping an eye on the boy.

The Living Fire, Plantman, Gem Man, One Man Army, Freak of Nature, the Odd One, The Good Boy. There were many names that Ben was addressed by as he didn't go by some moniker like the other superheroes. He didn't bother with establishing such a collective identity either for all his forms. He had instead been spending the last few years trying to figure out something more important. An answer that always evaded him.

How did he arrive in a different reality and why?

Two years in an unfamiliar world and he never found any clues to answer that.

* * *

 **Prologue: What Brought Us Together - Part 1**

* * *

A stereotypical robbery in Gotham was going on at the moment. It was midnight as a lone culprit held a cashier at a gas station at gunpoint, demanding all the money the store had on hand. However, the robber was struck by a black blur, being knocked to the ground before he realized what happened.

The black blur stopped in place, revealing it to be XLR8 with the visor covering his face. Before the robber got a good look at the alien, he was grabbed and slammed into a row of metal shelves, breaking them as he crashed into them face first.

"Mercy, please!" the robber pleaded when he realized that he now had a bloody nose after screaming in pain. "I think you broke my nose!"

The transformed Ben only sneered and grabbed the man by the throat.

"You should've thought twice about robbing this place then." he hissed coldly as the criminal was struggling to breathe before letting go just as a police car drove up to the entrance. Without saying another word, XLR8 ran off just as the officers came out of the car. The alien ignored any vocal attempts to get his attention as he ran out of sight, heading into an alleyway before transforming into Stinkfly to take to the sky. He then landed on a rooftop just as the Omnitrix began to flash red, signaling the time out.

The alien was engulfed in a flash of light, being replaced with a young teenage boy. His eyes still retained a youthful appearance, but were slightly jaded from his experiences and lifestyle. His brown hair was now mostly green, and was long and umkempt, the bangs almost reaching his eyebrows. He hated the fact that his face now reminded him of the Joker, but he had learn to cope with that fact.

His attire consisted of a black hooded sweatshirt that had its sleeves torn off, revealing that he wore a green tshirt underneath. His hands donned a pair of fingerless gloves made of black leather. His bottoms consisted of a pair of black denim jeans that were worn at the knees, the light grey strands exposing his pasty flesh with a pair of black tennis shoes with green highlights that were quite worn. His appearance gave him an appearance of what could best described as a mix between punk and gothic.

On his left wrist was the Omnitrix, which after Ben messed with it in hopes of unlocking the Master Control, had reformatted. As a result, its appearance changed into what resembled a green wristwatch now, on top of unlocking a new variety of aliens to chose from, from Swampfire to Lodestar.

"You're starting to become more aggressive with apprehending criminals, Tennyson." a firm voice said from behind the boy.

"Well, the guy had a gun, so I had to act fast." the teen responded in defense as he turned around to see Batman. Ben had long since gotten used to the sudden appearances of the Dark Knight, having been approached by him on many occasions. "What do you need, Bats?"

"I need information." the Caped Crusader said bluntly. "While you've mostly remained…focused with 'assisting' me handling criminals without my approval, there has been someone that is possibly looking for you specifically. Normally I let the police handle with this kind of thing, as it is usually something they can easily handle on their own ."

"I noticed. You don't bother with Jaywalkers or anyone complaining about a parking ticket." Ben pointed out. "So, why me exactly? You could just drop by Arkham and ask the guys there. They tend to know more than I do… usually."

"Because last night, around 11:35 pm, people were found in the city park, murdered." Batman explained. "Fifteen confirmed casualties, all civilians. I found many of this crystal at the crime scene, including within the victims themselves." He then held up a teal crystal that was with sharp pointed ends. "The composition is not of any known crystal known to exist. However, I know that you possess a crystalline form, Diamondhead, who is of a similar color."

Ben frowned as he took a close look at the crystal.

"Yeah, it does look like it could come from Diamondhead, but I guarantee that it's not from me. I was busy with dealing with those Terrible Trio guys." the teen explained.

"I am aware. Shackley, Volper, and Fisk's testimonies, on top of surveillance footage, all confirm your alibi during that time. The time frame between the estimated times of death of the victims to the first person to discover them was no more than fifteen minutes. And the distance between the crime scene and the factory where you apprehended the Terrible Trio would take too long to reach, excluding your speed and aerial forms. However, you were at the factory for over two hours, which was during the time frame of the murders happening."

"Hey, not my fault that Sharkface caught me after I timed out. Lucky they didn't realize that I was the hero who busted them." Ben protested. "But how do I fit into all this, aside from those crystals?"

"There was a symbol located near the bodies, painted onto a tree with the blood of the victims." Batman explained before he replaced the crystal into a compartment on his utility belt before pulling out a photograph from a nearby pouch. The Dark Knight held up the photo, showing an hourglass symbol within a circle, scarlet in coloration with various parts of the symbol having lines that pointed downward, caused by the blood that oozed downwards. Ben gulped a little before looking at the older man in the eyes.

"The Commissioner of GCPD has personally requested for you to come meet him so you can answer some questions. As your alibi checks out, you are not seen as the prime suspect of the murders at this time." Batman stated as he replaced the photograph back into the pouch. "If you wish to meet him, I will bring you to him."

Ben remained silent as he contemplated on what to do. After a few moments, he spoke up with his response.

"Might as well help out. I don't want to be seen as a killer after all." he muttered. "It's bad enough that I look so much like the Joker already."

"The Wayne Foundation has offered to fund research in restoring your appearance. Last time I checked, the offer still stands." Batman stated. "Also, you should be going to school, as you are only a minor still."

"And expect everyone to greet me with open arms?" Ben replied acridly with a frown. "Sorry, but most people still scream and flee the moment they see me. I know things don't work like that."

"You should still consider it." Batman said before turning around, causing his cape to flap upwards into the air. "We must get going. The Commissioner is waiting for you."

"Lead the way, Batman." Ben said casually as he followed the Dark Knight.

* * *

Commissioner James Gordon stood on the rooftop of GCPD, nearby the Bat Signal that was currently turned off. He received a call from Batman earlier, saying that he was able to convince the unidentified vigilante youth who popped up in Gotham two years ago to come meet him on the rooftop. The media had so far thought that all the inhuman superheroes who have showed up were all different beings. Only Gordon and Batman were truly aware of the fact that all those various "heroes" were all the same person. The Commissioner knew that for now, it was safer for that knowledge to be kept a secret, although there were rumors circulating amongst the criminal underground about them being connected. As the Batman warned him, if word got out about the fact that the source of the kid's abilities was a device, Gotham would likely turn into a war zone of those who would want the device to further their personal agendas.

A brief gust of wind blew hard against Gordon's face, making him shiver from how cold it felt against his skin. He mentally was glad to be wearing his brown trench coat, otherwise he would've been feeling colder than he was.

"We're here." a young voice called out from behind the man, alerting that he wasn't alone anymore.

"About time. I was beginning to think something held you two up." Gordon sighed before seeing the Batman stepping out of the shadows followed by a teenage boy with chalk white skin and green hair, causing the Commissioner to widen his eyes slightly. At first he tensed up, thinking that he was looking at the Joker, but quickly relaxed when he recognized the face. He met this boy before two years ago, but didn't once consider to be the vigilante that was wanted.

"Just so you know, I didn't want to come like this, I just had to time out before I arrived." Ben grumbled in annoyance while looking at the Omnitrix briefly.

"Batman, I have a lot of questions that I want to ask regarding the boy here, but I know you had really good reasons for keep his identity a secret from even me. Obviously I can tell that it's related to how he can become so many heroes that were showing up all over town." the old man said calmly before turning to Ben. "But right now, that's not important. It's been a while, Mr. Tennyson."

"Yep, it surely has been." Ben said with a nod. "I was told you needed to ask me some questions regarding what happened at the park."

"Before I start Ben, I must let you know that we are not considering you the prime suspect in this case, despite how the evidence at the park suggests. You are a person of interest however, which is why I wanted to speak with you. Now, do you know of anyone who would try to frame you?"

"I doubt it. Yeah, the symbol could be done easily by anyone, but I don't know of anyone who could make Diamondhead's crystals." Ben stated. "He's living crystal with DNA after all."

"Wait, did you say the crystals have DNA?" Gordon asked in surprise, wanting to confirm he didn't mishear what the teen said.

"You see, every one of the forms I can turn into is an alien, and it's their DNA that allows me to turn into them." Ben explained.

"Interesting." the Batman said nonchalantly. "Tennyson, I need a sample of Diamondhead so I can attempt to do a DNA analysis with the crystal found at the crime scene."

Ben nodded and activated the Omnitrix as a green hologram of Rath appeared above the emblem. Ben cycled through his roster as both the Batman and Commissioner Gordon watched. The police officer's face was that of awe and confusion while the masked superhero remained indifferent. Once Diamondhead's image appeared, Ben slammed his hand down on the alien device, being engulfed in a flash of light, momentarily blinding Gordon while the Dark Knight simply squinted his eyes.

When the light died down, standing in place of the teen was Diamondhead, who raised his right arm as his hand morphed into multiple jagged points.

" Might need to stand back a little to be safe," the Petrosapien warned. Both Gordon and the Batman heeded the warning and stepped towards his back. "Sorry for doing this, but it's easier for everyone this way." After saying his apology, he fired three crystalline shards downwards at an angle with enough force to embed themselves into the rooftop. Once he finished firing, his arm morphed back into the hand it previously was before reverting back to his human form.

"Will that work for you?" Ben asked.

"Plenty." the Dark Knight replied as he walked over to the crystal shards that were just a moment ago. He knelt down and looked at the crystals in an analytical manner. He then pulled out a small flashlight and turned it on, illuminating the crystals in the light so he can get a better look.

"Something wrong Batman?" Gordon asked. "Or did you notice something?"

"The crystals found at the crime scene were indeed imbedded into the bodies with enough force to easily inflict lethal injuries, but there never was a single one that was embedded within the pavement or anything harder in composition." Batman pointed out. "The necessary force that is needed wasn't present when the crystals located at the park were launched. Also, the way they were angled suggests they were fired horizontally, like a bullet. However, from the samples I've taken, there were no traces of gunpowder or explosive residue present."

"Well, there weren't any reports of gunfire nearby the crime scene." Gordon pointed out. "No bullet casings or shotgun shells were present at the scene either."

"Um, getting lost here." Ben spoke up. "What are you two talking about exactly?"

"Let's just say, this case is looking to be more confusing than expected." Gordon said, trying to summarize things for the teen. "Especially those crystals that seemed to be used as 'bullets' . They're are quite a mystery."

"Not like it was like they were launched from a cannon." the teen said with a shrug.

"A cannon…" Batman said as he began to think before turning his attention to the police officer. "Gordon, did anyone report any unusual sounds in the nearby area around the time the murders took place? 911 calls, noise complaints, anything that was unusual at all and could easily be dismissed as nonsense. That or any large amount of purchases or thefts of canisters containing gas. "

"Hmm… I'll have to look into that." Gordon said thoughtfully. "You got something?"

"A hunch." the Dark Knight said bluntly before he pulled out a pair of collapsible forceps from his belt to extract one of the crystals from the rooftop. "I'm going to go and start the analysis of the crystals. Tennyson, stay here and answer Commissioner Gordon's questions to the best of your ability."

"As long as I can prove I'm not a criminal." Ben responded, sighing with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he looked over to where Batman was, only to see no trace of him at all.

"Seriously! How does he do that?!" Ben asked in disbelief. "Is he a ninja or something?"

"He does that to me every time as well. At this point, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he actually was one." Gordon admitted with a slight smile. "Anyway, Ben, can you tell me more about what this Diamondhead guy of yours can do exactly?"

* * *

"Aw, come on Red!" Harleen Quinzel, better known as Harley Quinn, whined cutely. "Admit it! That Ditto fella is just so adorable! I just wanna hug him so bad!"

The on and off girlfriend of the Joker was laying on her back on a bed, clad in her signature red and black bodysuit with the jester like hood down, allowing her blonde hair to be seen. Her blue eyes were focused on a voluptuous redhead who had pale green skin, like that of a plant. She didn't wear any clothes, leaving most of her body exposed, with only a few vines wrapped around her body, preserving her modesty.

Pamela Isley, or Poison Ivy as she preferred, sighed as she looked at her friend. The two villainesses were in their hideout, preparing for the night. However, opposed to the crimes they'd typically commit, they had a different goal this time.

"I fail to see why you are so fixated on these new heroes. They are simply nothing more than obstacles. Although I am admittedly a little perplexed by the one who calls himself Swampfire. He is without a doubt similar to a plant, yet is able to move under his own will and able to utilize fire safely."

"Are ya crushing on him?" Harleen asked innocently with a smile.

"I am not." the redhead retorted instantly in annoyance.

"Anyway, I wonder how Mister J is doing…" Harley Quinn said in wonder.

"I know I'm repeating myself at this point, but you should really forget that man." Ivy said, her voice dripping with disdain when she spoke the last part. "He tried to kill you the last time you went back to him! Why do you keep going back to him?"

"Mister J has helped me with so many things!" Harley said dismissively before sitting upright. "Besides, he was just a little mad then since I messed up."

"He used a chainsaw! A CHAINSAW!" the redhead exasperated. "For once in your life, please listen to me about this."

" I can't help but worry about him! Mr. J has just vanished without a word two years ago." the blonde stated in worriment. "Nobody hasn't seen or heard from him all this time. Especially Bats. And he seems to know about everything!"

"Let's focus on what we need to do tonight, Harley." Ivy said with a sigh. " I wish to draw out Swampfire so I can learn more about him. Especially his origins if possible. But he doesn't seem to appear unless a crime is being committed."

"Really?" the blonde asked while blinking in confusion. "But doesn't he show up all over town?"

"That is true. Locating him seems to be futile, so we need to draw him to us instead. Although that also means we'll attract Batman." Ivy stated while crossing her arms in front of her chest with a frown.

"What do we do then?" Harley asked. "I don't want to be locked up in the coo-coo house again."

Before the redhead could say a thing in response, a loud pounding on the door caught their attention. The pair immediately tensed up and dove for cover when green crystals shot through the front door, imbedding themselves into the wall behind the pair.

"Darn it, I missed." a boy's voice said in anger.

"Calm down, Kevin." an teenager's voice said calmly. "You did a good job actually. We wanted their attention, and that is indeed quite an effective method in doing so."

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Ivy demanded from behind the doorway to the kitchen.

"If you wish to address me by something Ms. Ivy, the handle 'Linker' will suffice for now." the teenager responded courteously. "I've heard you've been looking to meet a certain hero called Swampfire, correct?"

"Why the surprise attack then? Are you with him?" the redheaded villainess questioned.

"I am not affiliated with him in… any way at this time. But I can inform you that I have brought along with me someone who's quite intimate with the guy. His name is Kevin E. Levin. Or Kevin 11. He will bring out Swampfire or any of the inhuman heroes who have started showing up two years ago." Linker explained. "I'll allow Kevin to explain everything if you're willing to hear us out."

"Uhh, you fired crystal thingies at us! I don't think so!" Harley retorted as she poked her head out from underneath the bed she was hiding under. "I'm too cute to become a pin cushion!"

"Relax, that attack was a demonstration of what young Kevin here is capable of doing." the older man answered. "He possesses the powers of ten of these so called heroes."

Harley turned her attention towards Ivy, looking at her in hope that she knew what to do. The woman closed her eyes to weigh her options. After a few moments, she reached a decision.

"Very well, we'll hear you out. But know this, try anything else, and I will kill you without hesitation." the redhead warned.

"Very well, may we come in then?" Linker asked.

"Harley, get the door." Ivy said in a firm tone.

Gulping nervously as she emerged from her hiding spot, the blonde obeyed without saying a word. When she opened the door, she couldn't help but gawk at the sight before her.

"Thank you, Ms. Quinzel. We need make haste to ensure things go as smoothly as possible." the teen said firmly as Harley moved out of the way, gulping nervously as the towering chimerical being stepped in first, albeit crouching, followed by a teen who was no older than sixteen years old.

Harley stared at the boy's snow white hair and deep scarlet eyes as he walked in behind Kevin. He wore a pair of jean and tennis shoes with a black t-shirt and a red jacket with the number 10 on the side within a white circle. The blonde's eyes then darted to a red wristwatch that was on his left hand, with a peculiar dial with a glowing red hourglass present on the "face" of where the clock would be.

The blonde blinked as she saw the hourglass, her mind recalling seeing the same symbol present on the various superheroes who have been appearing all over Gotham, although the symbol was green for them.

"Please do not think about touching." the teen said curtly. "Anyway, can I ask if either of you lovely ladies know of a good establishment that sells chili fries?"

* * *

CCR

Blazorna: Hello everyone, and thank you for checking out this story. For any readers who are from the original Misplaced Hero, I am pleased to see you again. For everyone new, allow me to welcome you to the Converse Corner of Randomness, or CCR for short. This is pretty much the Author Notes section, as well as where I give some supplemental details about various subjects related to the story. Sometimes something entertaining happens in a random way, hence the name of this segment. For example, chickens showing up to give me living hell.

Before I continue on, I need to address something of importance for everyone, especially those who aren't familiar with the original Misplaced Hero. The rating of this story will be bumped up in the near future, as I am going to make this darker than it currently is. This is partly to keep in spirit of how dark the comics can be. So, if you're under seventeen years of age, this is not going to be approved by your parent(s) or guardian(s) in the near future.

Anyway, I'll switch the subject to that actually. As any avid Batman comic reader is aware of, it's that there are villains who haven't really made it to animated features or the movies, mainly due to some disturbing, or controversial, thing about them. For example, let's use Zsasz as an example. He's a serial killer who cuts marks into his skin for every victim he kills, and he is typically covered from head to toe with these as well. You won't be seeing him in a kid cartoon. Also, famous villains are portrayed as darker, more dangerous versions of the ones you might've seen on television as a kid.

Why I'm mentioning this is because I intend to include some of these darker, and lesser known, villains of Batman's Rogues Gallery in this story, as well as some lesser known allies of the Batman. Here's a few characters and groups that I want to include. But I can't guarantee their appearance sadly as for some I don't have enough knowledge about them to work with.

The Imposter Joker

Zsasz

Maxie Zeus

White Rabbit (New 52 version)

Mad Hatter

Catgirl

Abattoir (Second)

Black Mask

Court of Owls

Now onto continuity. This story is set in an alternate universe of Gotham, based off of various Batman media, but not the Batman Arkham games. (I'm sorry for those who love the series, but I never played them so I can't really use them for reference.) For comic readers, I'm mixing some New 52 themes with previous works, but it's mostly Pre-52 for the most part. For where on the timeline, I'm not really set just yet on the when, but I am thinking of setting this before the creation of Batman Incorporated, but a good while after Knightfall (The arc infamously known for Bane breaking Batman's spine.) I'm going to keep references to the DC universe outside of Batman to a minimum, for now at least. There's so much with this series alone, I got enough to work with and tackling the whole universe would be too much to handle.

With Ben himself, I'm going to say this right now. HE IS NOT REPLACING ROBIN! He's going to be an independent hero for the most part, sometimes working with Batman on cases. Ben's change in appearance is more than just to differentiate him from other incarnations of Ben. Plot point as well I will confirm. Romance for Ben is up in the air at this time, though if I proceed with it, a harem is not likely based on the characters I'm familiar with. Also, original forms that I've came up with WILL show up, and canon forms are those he gets up to Alien Force, and any Omniverse Aliens he unlocked at age 11 up to the loss of Feedback. So Reboot forms like Overflow will not show up or any that are unlocked in UA or Omniverse.

Anyway, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are main characters as well. Why? The interaction between them is just so enjoyable, even hilarious at times. Plus both characters have been able to reform in the comics at some point, so they're flexible for me to work with, no matter what direction I go with this story. Oh, and as I'm not too familiar with how Harley's accent is done in text, I'm regretfully not going to try so as to avoid failing miserably and make it impossible for you, the readers, to figure out what she says. I apologize for those who felt that the lack of accent for Harley removed you from the story a bit.

Harley: *Pops in with a chicken on top of head* Hey, whatcha doing, Mr. B?

Blazorna: Explaining things to the readers. *Points to chicken* And why's Frothy on your head?

Harley: Oh, he's my friend now, and he's said you owe him money.

Blazorna: I got the money, just let me continue this.

Frothy: BUCKAH!

Blazorna: Don't call me that, Frothy! ANYWAY. Moving on, I better bring this to the table. Opposed to the original Misplaced Hero, in which I have an outline of how the plot is to go. I've kinda winged it for this story with a vague idea of where to take it. I'm treating this as both a sister story to the original MH, but at the same time as a form of pseudo-reboot.

As such, I'm open to suggestions of where to take this story, as well as ideas for cases. Keep in mind that if I decide to use said ideas, I may have to alter them a bit to make them work. The darker and original the case is, the better. But if you do have a case idea, I'd more likely prefer you to send it to me via PM, so as to avoid spoilers for the readers. If you don't have an account, you can leave an anonymous review with your idea, but please, PLEASE keep it PG rated at most in description if it's a dark one. And I will give credit to any ideas I've used.

Harley: Well, I hope you leave a review if you got the time. Otherwise I feel neglected… *gives puppy dog eyes*

Blazorna: BAD HARLEY! No circus sprinkles for your ice cream tonight! I do not want you to guilt trip the readers into doing reviews!

Frothy: BUCK BUCK BUCKAAAA! *flaps over onto Blazorna's head and starts pecking him repeatedly*

Blazorna: OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! OWOWOWOWOWOW OWOWOW! *winces* But seriously, I will greatly appreciate if you do take some time to leave a review. I really would like to know what your thoughts on this story are, as well as any constructive criticism. *Reaches up and gently removes Frothy from head* I'd like to know things like: Does this feel like a Batman story and Ben fits in? If not, what could I work on more to make Ben fit in? Which Batman characters do you want to see appear? Would you like to see other series involved with this story that aren't part of DC, like Deadpool or RWBY? Stuff like that. If you ask a question, I may answer it here in the CCR, depending on spoilers and all that.

That's pretty much it for now. Once again, thanks for checking out this story and I hope to see you all next chapter.

Now if you excuse me, I need to repay my friend here the money I owe him. For those wondering, it was from losing a game of poker last Someday Night.

*Sets Frothy down and walks off with the chicken following.*


	2. What Brought Us Together pt 2

"And that's about all I know what Diamondhead can do." Ben finished up his description of the Petrosapien form and the abilities he could do.

"Hmm, very interesting. Definitely a sturdy fellow to say the least." Gordon stated with a nod. "So what about that device that lets you change forms? Is there a story behind it?"

"Yeah, the creator wanted to have the user literally walk in another's shoes in order to better understand them. The Omnitrix was created for peace, but some saw the watch's potential as a weapon." the teen responded while gently placing his right hand on the alien device. "I had this thing since I was ten years old, and a lot of guys came after me, wanting the stupid watch for themselves."

"Geez, and I thought I had it rough with my job." Gordon said in amazement. "Still, I don't mean to be a grouchy old man here, but I feel you should stop being a hero so much. You are a kid after all, and what you're doing isn't a game."

Ben sighed softly and fell silent, briefly remembering his cousin as he tensed up slightly, his memories shifting towards the horrid image of the Joker with Gwen's head. The way he acted didn't go unnoticed by Gordon, who decided to quickly change the subject. He intended to get the teen to relax around him by having him talk about Diamondhead and the Omnitrix before starting to question him on the park case, but the Commissioner feared his attempt was starting to backfire.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories. I'm worried about you like any good person should be." Gordon said apologetically. "I want you to help me find the bad guy, but I don't want to force the answers out of you. There's only so much I can do, even as the Commissioner. If you don't want to talk any more, we'll stop right here."

Ben couldn't help but smile a little at the man's honesty. He then looked at the Commissioner in the face as he spoke up.

"Nice to know there are guys like you are around here. I've encountered my fair share of cops who aren't really nice during my time here in Gotham." Ben admitted. "Well, don't worry about me not trusting you, if Batman was willing to leave me with you, that means you're definitely someone I can trust."

Gordon smiled as he nodded, understanding that the boy meant what he said.

"Thanks, Ben. That means a lot to me to hear from you." he said gratefully, "Now, are you willing to answer some questions about the park incident?"

"I'll do my best, Commish." Ben responded with a nod.

"First off, can you recount to me what you were doing at that factory the Terrible Trio were at?" the redheaded man asked.

"Well, I followed this thug who beaten up a man, wanting some money the guy owed him." Ben began to recount while crossing his arms.

* * *

 **What Brought Us Together - Part 2 - Jeager Joker  
**

* * *

"I must say... As repulsive as they are, I can not stop craving them." Linker muttered to himself in annoyance as he finished chewing on a chili fry.

He was outside of a fast food restaurant that Harley told him about, and he wasn't alone. The energetic jester was currently enjoying an ice cream cone while Ivy watched with a frown on her face. Kevin was sitting on a metal bench that collapsed slightly under his weight as he ate several hamburgers that the clerk "generously gave" him when he came in while tearing the front door off in the process. It was not intentional at all.

"Hey, Mr. Link!" Harley asked. "So what did you with us exactly?"

"My thoughts exactly, Harls." Ivy said in agreement.

Linker nodded as he swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you now since nobody is around, thanks to Kevin scaring them off." he said with a smile while glancing over towards Kevin briefly before locking his eyes with the redhead's as he took on a more serious demeanor. "I suppose I should first properly introduce myself. I am actually called Albedo, and I am from an alternate universe. However, I'd prefer if you keep addressing me as 'Linker' like you have been already."

"Oh, this shtick again." Harley said while sighing. "I hear someone who is like that once a month."

"Even so, that is still a tall claim for one to say." Ivy pointed out. "How can I be so sure you're not lying."

"You see, I am actually an alien, but not one that you can find here, like Tamaranians for example." Linker continued. "I am actually of a highly intellectual race known as the Galvan. We are widely considered to be the greatest minds of the universe, despite our diminutive size."

"If you're an alien, then why are you human?" Harley asked in confusion.

Linker sighed as he held up his left arm, revealing his red wristwatch.

"This is the Omnitrix, or rather one that I have created myself. Due to an unforeseen error on my end, I wound up having my default form shift from Galvan to Human." the white haired teen explained while seeing the skeptical looks of both girls.

Sighing, he decided to demonstrate what he can do. Activating the device, he had a red hologram of Goop appear. Both Harley and Ivy were taken back slightly by the hologram's appearance, but the jester actually came closer in a mix of curiosity and awe on her face. She raised a hand and waved it through the hologram.

"Look Red! It's an actual hologram!" she announced in amazement.

"The Omnitrix is a device that allows the user to transform into another alien. I actually assisted with the development of it." Albedo explained before sighing. "Still, I wish Azmuth didn't hog all the credit. Unlike other versions of myself, I won't go to excessive lengths to get recognition, or even claim that I am the Omnitrix's creator. I would like some recognition though for my contribution."

"Would you mind doing a demonstration for us?" Ivy pressed, still not convinced by what Linker told her.

Sighing, the white haired teen nodded before he cycled through his roster before stopping on a suitable form for the occasion. He raised his hand and slammed his hand down on the raised part of the device before being engulfed in a flash of red light, blinding the pair of villainesses briefly before the flash disappeared. Standing in the teen's place was Chromastone with a red eye.

"Do you now believe me, Ms. Ivy?" the transformed Linker asked.

"I will admit that your story is now more credible to me." the redhead admitted before crossing her arms. "Now, what do you want with us, Linker?"

"I need you two to help me look for the other user of the Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson." Linker responded before reverting back to normal in a flash of dark red light. "Every one of those unusual heroes you've seen in the past two years that are not associated with the Justice League or any other group in Gotham are all the same person. A child to be exact."

"A child?" Ivy questioned while frowning. "I find that hard to believe."

"I know, but we need to find Ben quickly. The Joker could show up from where he has been hiding, and he's going to kill Ben if we don't reach him first." Linker said firmly. "Harley should know just how much of an ego the man has towards his public appearance."

Harley was jumping in place, happy to hear that the Joker was coming back.

"Mister Link's right. Mister J doesn't like it when things look like he's being forgotten." she confirmed happily. "He also doesn't like those who try to steal his gimmick."

"Exactly the reason why we need to find Ben." Linker confirmed. "Thanks to the Joker injecting him with an experimental version of Joker Venom, Ben now looks a lot like him. And a hero who looks like him will not settle well. In his eyes, Ben is ruining his image by being a hero."

"That is one of the many reasons I don't like that man." Ivy said spitefully. "Let me get this straight. You basically want us to play hero and help this boy before the Joker finds him."

"Harley, why don't you go ask Kevin about what he can do exactly." Linker said, causing the girl to wander over towards the chimerical boy. Once Harley was away, the teen continued in a dead serious manner. "Ms. Ivy, there is another reason why I'm asking for your help." his voice lowered into a whisper

"And that is?" Ivy asked.

"To ensure that sweet little Harls doesn't die." the former Galvan stated grimly. "You see, I was told by this man named Professor Paradox that you need Ben to ensure that Harley doesn't get killed by the Joker. Trust me when I say that Harley is already marked for death. No matter what she says, the Joker will not trust her once seeing her with Ben. I know you are fond of your friend, and would do almost anything to help her."

Ivy fell silent as she processed what Linker told her. He was indeed correct to say that she would do almost anything she can to help her friend. At the same time, she felt a little insulted

"I would strangle you for making an accusation like that, but as ludicrous as this sounds, a lot of bizarre things happen, so I will give you the benefit of doubt here." the redhead's eyes narrowed as she began to speak firmly. "I will assist you, Linker, bur only for Harley's sake. Mark my words, though; If I discover that you are deceiving us, I WILL make you suffer for it."

Linker nodded in understanding as he and Ivy turned their attention towards Harley, who was bombarding Kevin with an onslaught of questions, much to the chimera's annoyance.

"I'll say this much. I do not know why Ben and Harley must survive, only that it is very important." the former Galvan said with a sigh as his mind drifted off.

 _I didn't mean to get this Ben dragged into this world. But the good Professor was quite adamant to allow this to happen. Why did he stop me from undoing my mistake that made a kid's life miserable and cost his cousin her mortal life? Yeah, it was an unintentional mistake, but the Caudatian Jumper was damaged by me while fighting Laxolotl. It is still my responsibility to make things right._

 _Paradox, just what are you trying to accomplish here?_

* * *

"Okay, that's about all I wanted to ask, Ben." Gordon said with a satisfied smile. "Thank you for taking some time to come here."

The teen smiled as he nodded back as the wind picked up again, causing him to shiver a little.

"Hey, I'm just wanting to prove my innocence." he replied.

"COMMISSIONER!" a voice said through the door of the entryway into the building from the roof.

Ben panicked when the door swung open, revealing a police officer bursting right out.

"Sir, we got a- Is that the Joker?!" the officer said incredulously upon noticing the boy.

"I'm not that sicko." Ben retorted with a frown.

"Who are you then?" the newcomer asked in confusion.

"Believe it or not, Watson, this kid is actually a superhero, like Batman." Gordon spoke up.

Ben's eyes widened, wondering if the older man was ratting him out before seeing him give a quick wink.

"Seriously? Another cape? But why does he look like Joker then?" the officer, Watson, questioned. "What is he called?"

"Uhh, what was your name again?" Gordon asked the kid.

Ben gulped and was silent for a moment in a mental panic.

"Well, I've been trying to keep low, but I guess the cat's out of the bag now." he said uneasily. "I'm uh…" the teen took a moment to think before speaking the first name that came to mind. "the Jeager Joker."

Both Gordon and Watson gave the boy a strange look.

"Uhh, okay…" the officer said with uncertainty.

"Anyway, Watson, what is it that you had to come up here for?" Gordon asked, changing the subject.

"OH! There's been a report of some weird mishmashed monster over at a fast food place just ten blocks West of here. New guy, but he is will Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and some white haired teen. The monster actually ripped the front door right off. Luckily no one is hurt yet."

"Hey, is there anything that was unusual about this monster; like black hair, red skin and one arm that's made of crystal?" Ben asked.

"Crystal arm?" Gordon questioned.

Watson's eyes widened upon hearing that brief description.

"Yeah, that's the guy." the officer confirmed.

Ben's face darkened before he ran to the Western edge of the roof.

"I'm going on ahead, but make sure you get Batman." the teen shouted coldly while activating the Omnitrix. "Kevin is a dangerous guy and won't hesitate to kill. Plus he's with Ivy and Harley, so I'm going to need help with this."

With that he leaped off the ledge as he slammed his open palm on the raised portion of the alien device, being engulfed in a flash of green light. Once it died down, Jetray rose to the sky and flew off as fast as possible.

"Uh, sir, was that Sky High Manta?" Watson asked, dumbfounded at what he saw.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call him that." Gordon said while smiling a little.

 _Jeager Joker huh? Kid could do better but it kind of fits if you think about it._

* * *

Jetray's fears were replaced with confusion at the sight before him when he arrived. He expected Kevin to be rampaging, plus other villainous acts being acted out. Instead, the worst in terms of damage was the front door of the building being ripped off and the bench Kevin was sitting on bending as it struggled to support his weight as he took a bite out of the burger he held.

"Well, this is anticlimactic." Jetray said dryly before he landed, making his presence known.

"Well, that saves us time…" an unfamiliar voice said. "I guess we brought in more attention than expected."

The Aerophibian narrowed his eyes and held his hand against the Omnitrix, prepared to switch at a moment's notice. He eyed two familiar villainesses he has heard about but kept his distance with.

Throughout the two years within Gotham. Ben avoided the more prominent villains of the city like the Riddler, Scarecrow, and Mr. Freeze. This was mainly because he knew Batman would handle them, plus taking on them would draw more attention towards him then the teen wanted.

The transformed boy's attention began to be drawn more towards the jester like Harley, who was blinking while looking at the alien in awe.

"You can relax, Ben. We are not here to cause trouble." the unfamiliar voice spoke up again. Jetray turned his attention towards the white haired teen who looked like a slightly older version of himself.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Jetray demanded while sneering in an attempt of intimidation.

"You can call me Linker, and I'm from a parallel universe where our roles were reversed." the white haired teen responded calmly as he raised his arms up to show he meant no threat to the alien.

"Who cares about you, what about your promise to fix me?" Kevin spoke up in annoyance. "I've been doing what you've told me to do ever since you freed me from the Null Void! I'm starting to get tired of being your lapdog."

"I haven't forgotten our deal Kevin, and after we are done here I'll honor my end. Please, just relax before things get out of hand."

The chimera growled but looked at Jetray.

"Don't get why helping Ben is top priority." he muttered bitterly.

"Wait… help me?" Jetray asked in confusion.

Linker nodded.

"Yes Ben, that is correct. Considering who is attempting to frame you, you're going to need all the help you can get." he said darkly. "There is an alien who is working with the Joker."

"Wait… who's working with Puddin' ?!" Harley screamed incredulously. "Is he two-timing on me?!"

"Ms. Quinzel, please calm down, the alien is male." Linker said.

The jester simply blinked once before calming down.

"So, who's this alien baddy? Vilgax? Ghostfreak?" Jetray asked. "Evil version of myself?"

Linker shook his head.

"He's an Appopolexian." he responded.

"A what?" the Aerophibian asked in confusion.

"Rath." the teen simplified.

"Ohh… Why didn't you say that before?" the alien said in realization.

"Wait, we got another Rath running through town?" Harley asked giddily as her eyes were filled with excitement. "I love Rath! He's so funny with all the things he says!"

"No more sugar for you." Ivy deadpanned.

"Aw, no fair!" the jester whined while pouting.

"This Appopolexian is a serial killer back on his home planet. And a VERY smart one as well." Linker continued. "He came to this reality in order to escape the Plumbers."

"Plumbers?" Harley asked. "You're saying this Rath guy is afraid of people who fix the kitchen sink? LAME!"

"While of the same name, the Plumbers I'm talking about is more of an intergalactic law enforcement group." the teen explained.

"Space Police." Jetray simplified to be safe.

"I'm not a dumdum." Harley grumbled while glaring at the Aerophibian.

" I wonder about that at times, Harls." Ivy said with a sigh.

"Aww, Red!" the jester whined in a cute manner.

"Women…" Linker said dryly as he shook his head.

Jetray turned his attention towards Kevin, his eyes focused on the chimera.

"Are you worried that I'm going to attack you or something, Tennyson?" the mutant retorted while shaking his head. "Sorry, but it isn't worth it."

"Ben, I need to have you understand something." the white haired teen said. "I have spent two years looking for you. I didn't mean to have you come to this world."

Jetray's eyes widened upon hearing what Linker confessed.

"What did you just say?" the transformed boy said in an hostile tone. "Were you the one who stranded me here?"

The former Galvan nodded with a look of deep regret on his face.

"It wasn't my intention to do so. It was a…a mistake I made. "

The words caused a cord to snap within the Aerophibian's mind, causing his mind to be flooded with emotion.

"WELL YOUR MISTAKE DID THIS TO ME!" Jetray screamed before slamming his hand against the Omnitrix, undoing the transformation to reveal his true self, his face contorted to one of emotionally fueled rage. Everyone were surprised to see the boy's sickly white skin and green hair as he clenched his fists before continuing to scream at the top of his lungs. " YOUR DAMN MISTAKE ALSO CAUSED GWEN TO BE MURDERED BECAUSE WE JUST HAD TO FALL ON TOP OF THE GODDAMN JOKER WHEN WE ARRIVED HERE! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US SOONER?! WHY DID I HAVE TO GO THROUGH BEING REDICULED AND FEARED BECAUSE OF HOW I NOW LOOK?! WHY DID MY COUSIN HAVE TO DIE!? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!"

When he finished, he fell silent as tears streamed down his face as he gritted his teeth. Ben's mind was a turbulence of emotions at this point. From grief of his loss, to hatred towards the white haired teen, Ben was ready to do something at the slightest provocation. Linker fell silent as he averted his gaze.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you, and nothing I can do can fix what happened." he said solemnly while clenching a fist.

"Hey, Linky, not to spoil the moment, but what now?" Harley interjected.

Kevin shrugged before looking towards Linker. "Kick some butt before running for it?" he suggested.

"I'm for that!" Harley said in agreement before reconsidering. "Although, I don't wanna be cuffed tonight, though."

"Well, we didn't really do anything illegal." Linker said calmly. "The front door was probably the worst we've did. A minor issue at best."

"I agree, Linker." Ivy said in agreement. "We have nothing to fear as long as we don't do anything that would warrant Batman's attention."

As they spoke, Ben lowered his head while slowly reaching for the Omnitrix.

"You're going to pay…" the boy said darkly under his breath.

"Hold on, let's think before we act rashly here." Linker pleaded, realizing what Ben's intentions were.

"Oh, I've had time to think. Two years worth to be exact. You know what I was going to do when I meet the guy responsible for bringing me here?" Ben stated darkly as he activated the Omnitrix. "I was going to beat the hell out of him until he only had an inch of life left."

Linker's eyes closed as he sighed.

"I was hoping we could resolve this peacefully, but alas." he said solemnly as he activated his own Omnitrix. "I will oblige with helping you vent then, but I am not going to fight back."

Both users of the Omnitrix selected their respective forms and then slammed their palms down on the raised parts of the device. The pair were then engulfed in flashes of conflicting light, with Linker being the quicker of the two. Replacing the former Galvan was Diamondhead. When the other light died down, the Petrosapien's mouth dropped as his eyes widened at what he saw.

Standing before Diamondhead was a creature that rivaled the alien in height. It was standing on two sturdy legs that ended in four toed feet that made an "X", the toes ending with hooked, ebony claws. The posture had the beast lean forward, yet wasn't hunched, allowing the long, slender forearms to reach the ground with ease. At the end of the arms were not a pair of hands, but a pair of singular claws that matched the feet's talons in coloration, but were thicker and straight, incapable of grasping.

The torso was slim yet robust, while the waist had a thick, flexible tail acting as a counterweight. His neck was short and barely noticeable, preventing the Dimetrodon-esque head from being able to be as flexible as a human's. The creature opened its mouth, revealing a row of yellowed serrated teeth with a black tongue that ended in a point. Its leathery hide was a predominate navy blue with a light blue underbelly, contrasting the bright green eyes with slits for pupils.

"What is that form?" Diamondhead asked incredulously.

The blue creature opened its mouth, letting out a screech as fog seeped started to surround it. Rapidly, a row of ice spikes formed along the middle of its back, vaguely resembling the Dimetrodon's sail. As it stepped, the ground was covered with ice.

"You are going down." the transformed Ben hissed in a soft, raspy tone before starting to run towards the Petrosapien.

"I never seen that form before, but it obviously capable of freezing the air around him." the transformed Linker deduced before he saw the unfamiliar alien's feet actually picking up speed, skating across the ground on a layer of ice that formed underfoot as it swiftly twisted its body. Diamondhead raised his arms up in front of him to block the tail, causing them to be pushed back slightly as the blue alien skidded across the ice path he created, using his toes to slow down.

"Calm down Ben, please, I am not your enemy!" Linker said before he was struck in the face with a chunk of ice. "Oww."

The transformed Ben screeched again as chunks of ice materialized and floated around the alien before arranging themselves into two long arms with three sharp claws that floated close to the body.

"I stand corrected, it is actually Cryokinesis…" the Petrosapien grumbled. "I really should've gone with the Pyronite."

Nearby, the three observers weighed their options.

"Wonder if I should jump in." Kevin wondered out loud. "What about you two?"

"This isn't our problem, so Harley and myself have no gain to intervene." Ivy said bluntly while crossing her arms.

"I want to help Mr. Link help calm down Ice Ridge." the jester countered, eliciting looks from the other two spectators. "Well, what else can we call him? Mr. Freeze is taken already."

"Ice Ridge? I like the sound of that." the cryokinetic alien overheard while nodding in approval.

"Ben, I mean Ice Ridge, just let me expl-UGGH!" Diamondhead pleaded before he was struck by a larger ice chunk, this time sending him flying back with enough force to topple a nearby light post.

Ice Ridge raised his upper lip, making his best attempt at a sneer while growling. He began to skate once again as he raised his limbs of ice, intending to strike the Petrosapien.

Before the blue alien could move any further, a flash of light appeared between both aliens, blinding both them and the spectators.

"AACK! BRIGHT LIGHT! BRIGHT LIGHT!" Harley wailed.

"AW, COME ON!" Ice Ridge complained as he halted in place as the flash died down.

"So, what is it that brought you here, Batman?" Ivy asked calmly as she closed her eyes. "The fight? Or was it myself?"

"I heard of some kind of monster spotted here, and have been watching since Ben arrived." the Dark Knight responded, announcing his presence to all the temporarily blinded.

"Glad you showed up, Bats. That Diamondhead is the guy responsible for having me come here in the first place! He's the one who killed Gwen!" Ice Ridge stated while shaking his head, having his eyesight come back to him. Once he could see again, he noticed the Dark Knight standing in front of him.

"Ben, you need to calm down. Your emotions are getting the better of your judgment." Batman said firmly. "You're close to crossing a line you can't come back from."

"He's right. Obviously you've been frustrated by this for a long time, but I want to help you out." the transformed Linker added. "You're a hero, remember?"

Ice Ridge growled softly before falling silent. He took a moment to think as he forced himself to calm down. They were right. His emotions did get the best of him just now. Two years worth of frustration and anger he wasn't even aware were lurking in the recesses of his mind. He thought he had already accepted his current situation, but he started to realize that was a mistake. He wanted to senselessly beat up the guy responsible, even though he searched for him in order to help. Yeah, he was becoming aggressive, but he knew he shouldn't do something like that. Just as the Petrosapien stated, he was a hero.

The arms of ice immediately collapsed to the ground, the ice shattering upon hitting the ground as Ice Ridge looked over towards Diamondhead just as he reverted back to Linker. The alien closed his eyes as he himself vanished in a flash of light, being replaced with Ben.

"Linker, I have questions that I need answers." Batman said as he turned to the former Galvan. "Like why are you with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy when you claim you wish to help Ben. Those two are criminals."

"We haven't done anything wrong, Batsy!" Harley protested.

"The door?" the vigilante pressed.

"Kevin's the one responsible." Linker confessed. "It wasn't intentional though."

"HEY!" the chimera snapped in annoyance. "Not my fault it was too small for me!"

"As for your question, I needed their skills with finding Ben, but instead, he came to us." Breaker explained. "That and to prevent them from causing trouble for you, as they wanted to meet Ben as well."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he remained silent.

"Look, can't you just let them go?" Ben asked, speaking up. "I've got this under control."

"Do you believe you got yourself under control?" the Dark Knight questioned with a glare.

Ben fell silent, knowing he couldn't argue with the man.

"I have contacted authorities and you are wanted for questioning. For the record, none of you will be arrested." the vigilante continued. "However, with Ben's behavioral display earlier, I don't think I can leave him alone for now."

"Aww, man!" Ben groaned.

Linker nodded before turning towards the two villainesses.

"Please listen well. I want to make it clear that if word about what Ben and I can do, the news will turn Gotham into a war zone. Would you be so willing to put a kid through hell?" he said calmly.

"I'd rather have things stay the way they are. I do not want to see someone like Penguin or Two-Face getting their hands on those devices." Ivy responded calmly.

"I'll keep my lips shut, but on only one condition!" Harley said. " Red and I get to hang out with Ben!"

"WHAT?!" the redhead and Linker screamed incredulously.

"Out of the question." Batman responded firmly.

"Come on, think about it!" Harley said. "I ain't asking you to turn a blind eye. I think we can compromise here."

Batman fell silent as he listened to the former psychologist.

"Harley, have you lost your mind completely?" Ivy questioned her friend.

"Think about it Red. If my hunch is correct, then Swampfire is standing right in front of us." the jester explained. "Besides, I got a feeling Bats here isn't going to let us go scotch free, even if we didn't do anything wrong this time."

"It makes sense. I believe Batman here was trying to hide the truth about Ben's source of powers in order to keep him safe." Linker spoke up. "A logical choice of action considering just how powerful the Omnitrix is."

"So how about this Batsy? You can give Red and me something to let you keep tabs on what we're doing, and let Benny here keep an eye on us."

The Dark Knight scowled in silence before his eyes darted over towards Linker and Kevin.

"If you are concerned about us, we will be willing to comply with similar conditions." the former Galvan said with a sigh. "Plus Kevin and I can assist Ben with handling Ms Ivy or Ms Quinzel should they attempt to do anything…unfavorable."

"It isn't enough." Batman said firmly. "The risk is still too great for Ben."

"Bats." Ben spoke up softly, catching the vigilante's attention. "While I'm a bit uncomfortable with it, I think it's actually a good idea. I can help you keep an eye on Harley and Ivy, which in turn means less criminals for you to worry about. Plus it'll make it less likely for word to spread about my secret if I am nearby. Which I think will be a bigger risk than having Ivy trying to kill me."

The frown on Batman's face only grew as he listened to the boy.

"If you can arrange things with someone capable of pulling some strings, you can have all of us be in one spot." the boy continued before sighing. "Besides, there's something about the Omnitrix I've kept secret. You know how I've refused the Wayne Foundation's offer in research in finding a way to fix my appearance? The truth is, the Omnitrix seems to be able to do that. I haven't used it because I chose to remain this way."

Ben walked over towards Kevin, who narrowed his mismatched eyes.

"What do you want with me Tennyson?" he asked with a trace of hostility.

Ben simply raised the Omnitrix as the hourglass began to blink.

"Damaged DNA detected, commence repairs?" an unfamiliar male voice asked from the alien device itself.

"Yes, but only the one closest to me." Ben said before closing his eyes as the device's core raised and started glowing.

Kevin was starting to panic, raising his right fist to punch the boy before he noticed Linker. The Former Galvan shook his head in discouragement, just as the chimera's body began to crack, starting with the raised arm.

"What's going on with me?!" Kevin said as he saw his arm crumble away. His fear turned into awe when he saw a human arm being exposed from within the crumbling limb. The chimerical body crumbled away, revealing a now human Kevin who slumped to his knees while looking at his hands in disbelief.

"I'm…cured?" the boy asked before he slowly raised his hands to gently feel his face. Before too long, tears started to form into his eyes. "I'm normal again…"

Ben opened his eyes and smiled a little before looking at his own hands, noticing that they were still a pasty white.

Batman went over towards Kevin and knelt beside him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Kevin smiled and nodded.

"Better than I've been in the past three years." he said with confidence.

Ben turned his attention towards Linker.

"Hey, I just got to know, why wasn't Kevin going after me?" he asked.

"While he was stuck as a chimera, his mind had managed to regain some sanity, enough to be reasoned with." the white haired teen explained. "It isn't safe for one of Osmosian heritage to absorb energy to begin with, and the life force from other lifeforms will guarantee insanity."

"Wait…what are you saying?" Ben asked in confusion.

"It means as long as he doesn't absorb energy or touch the Omnitrix again, he won't be your enemy." Linker said with a sigh.

"What else can I do? Just live a boring life and don't use my powers?" Kevin spoke up.

"Far from it actually. You just don't know the full extent of your abilities." the former Galvan refuted. "Trust me, you can be a superhero without needing to rely on energy again."

"What can Kevin do exactly?" Ben asked.

"For example, turn his hand into an spiked mace made out of steel." Linker responded with a smirk. "He just needs to be taught how to use his powers properly, and I have that very knowledge."

Both Ben and Kevin's jaws dropped upon hearing that before looking at each other at what they've heard before Kevin smirked.

"Well, looks like I can do more than we thought I could. Sweet." the raven haired boy said smugly.

"Oh please, I bet I got a form that can let me do what you can do but better!" Ben retorted.

"Bet you'll suck though." Kevin countered.

"Well I've got more experience as a hero than you do!"

"Oh please, you need more than that."

As the two boys argued with one another, Linker turned his attention towards the Dark Knight.

"As you can see, both Kevin and Ben are adolescents, and they do need someone to guide them with their gifts." the former Galvan explained. "I am willing to help guide them to use their abilities for good. With your supervision of course. While Ben obviously has the heart to be one, I know from experience that it can be swayed. Plus we need to keep an eye on Kevin as well."

Batman watched the boys before giving a ghost of a smile. The way the pair acted reminded him of Dick when he was Robin. The man underneath the cowl understood what the white haired teen was implying.

"I suppose you bring a valid point." he said. "Quinn, Linker. I will agree to your propositions, but only on my terms."

"Thank you." Linker said in gratitude before smiling before looking towards the jester. Harley's face beamed with excitement as she ran over towards Ben and hugged him tightly, causing the boy to gasp in surprise as the jester lifted him from the ground.

"We're going to have so much fun together!" Harley squealed in happiness.

"Can't breathe!" Ben gasped as he squirmed to get free.

* * *

Standing on the tower of Wayne Industries, Professor Paradox smiled as he looked at his pocket watch.

"They have finally all come together." the man said while placing the watch into his white lab coat. "I have to say, things have been progressing as I've hoped." A gust of wind blew against him, causing his jacket to sway a little. The Time Walker turned and looked off into the distance.

"Considering what is lying ahead in the future. Ben and Mr. Wayne are going to be needing all the help they can get. I simply hope that what I've allowed won't change Ben or Kevin's fates. Especially with Gwen's absence." the timeless man closed his eyes and sighed. "I am not in my jurisdiction being in this reality, so I cannot do anything more than what I have already done."

The Time Walker closed his eyes and walked off, vanishing from reality as he stepped behind a vent.

* * *

Form Name: Ice Ridge

Race: Cryomancian

Home Planet: Aesir XII

Bio: Hailing from the frozen planet Aesir XII, these creatures evolved thick hides to stay warm. They are beings capable of safely creating ice on their body and around themselves from the moisture in the air or on their skin. Cryomancians also have telekinetic powers that allows them to create artificial arms of ice capable of grasping. The feet evolved to act like skates while the natural forearms evolved to allow for better turning while skating. They are natural born speed skaters as a result, capable of reaching speeds up to 40 MPH on ice. As a result, Cryomancians are not naturally swift or agile when running opposed to skating. The additional arms they can create allowed them to attain sentience.

Due to their origins, Cryomancians are not capable of handling hot temperatures for long periods of time. Should temperatures reach high levels, this will be lethal to a Cryomancian. This is due to how their hides evolved to retain heat. Due to the hide, they cannot regulate their core body temperature with their cryokinetic powers. To live in places that are hot, they must wear special suits that keeps them cold. High temperatures also nullify their ability to freeze the moisture around them.

Despite the predatory appearance and being descendants of such, Cryomancians are actually docile and more civilized than perceived. The docility is a result of an ancient religion that has been practiced for over generations, but they are not afraid to fight if necessary. They have an instinctual competitive streak that shows itself in contests. The Cryomancians' favorite competition is speed skating amongst themselves, while they also participate in other skating based sports with other races.

In combat, Cryomancians rely more on their cryokinetic made arms and skating for attacking, but their natural forearms can be used to deliver powerful jabs with enough force capable of piercing solid ice up to five inches deep. However attacking like this makes them quite cumbersome, incapable of making a quick turn due to the reliance of the forearms.

Stats

Strength: 4

Speed: 2(normal)/4(skating)

Intelligence: 4

Endurance: 4

Combat Skill: 5

Weakness: temperatures 80° F and above.

* * *

CCR

Blazorna: Well, with that, I bring the prologue to a close. First off, thanks for the support so far everybody. I'm surprised with just how many people have added this story to their favorites list or are following it now. Guess I've been doing things right despite winging it for the most part.

Now, onto Linker. First off, I'm going to confirm that Linker is NOT the same Albedo who shows up in The Troubles of a Misplaced Hero. Linker is a good version of him that comes from an alternate reality where roles of the characters are reversed. Originally, I had him planned to be a villain, but I realized that you don't actually see a good Albedo that often, so I figured why not switch things up? That and he wouldn't have worked as well with another idea I want to use.

Harley: *comes in carrying a stack of papers* Hey, Mr. B! We got some questions that need to be answered!

Blazorna: I got it. *takes stack and reads top page.*

Questions :

Bigby the Big Bad Wolf- What are the pairings?

I got a few pairings in mind already. But saying what they are would be spoilers.

Mj4wzpw - If you're planning on Ben having a harem like the Queen's Blade crossover, will Harley and Ivy be part of his harem?

I mean no offense to you readers, but I can't help but chuckle a bit of how many people immediately labeled this a harem story. For those unfamiliar with the term, a harem story is where either the main protagonist has three or more people romantically interested with him or her at the same time, or the main protagonist has multiple lovers at the same time and they're alright with sharing. This is actually a common theme in anime and manga, as well as in fan fiction, which proves it is a popular theme.

Anyway, the answer to that question is this; _**THERE IS NO HAREM PLANNED AT THIS TIME!**_

It MAY change depending on circumstances, however I strongly advise that you don't hold your breath. Allow me to explain. The biggest issue is whom would be fitting for being part of Ben's harem if there is one, aside from possibly Harley. I got other plans for Ivy, and I'm also one who tries to respect canon relationships for the most part. So do not expect any who have romantic relationships with Batman, like Talia Al Ghul or Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman, going for Ben.

As for other characters from Ben 10, I'm unfortunately most likely going to omit them, due to the fact Ben is in a different universe set before the events of Alien Force. And Kai? *eye twitches while mouth froths a little* **_NO_**! Let's just say I'm on Team Anyone But Kai.

Moving on, I'm open to hear your suggestions on potential candidates however. Just make sure that your suggestion won't completely clash with DC canon, be out of character (OOC) for the character in mind, or cause plot holes. I may be winging it, but I am doing the best I can to not disregard things that are possibly useful.

NARUHAREM FOREVA -What about the alien forms shown in Ben 10k?

If we're talking about the version of Ben 10K from the original, I may use only those who have an actual physical appearance, such as Articguana and Buzzshock. I consider the ones who were only mentioned, like Atomix and Toepick, but had a physical debut in Omniverse as Omniverse aliens.

SOMEONE IN THE NEAR FUTURE- What about the loose ends?

I _KNOW_ someone is going to wonder something like this, so I'm going to answer this ahead of time. I am not intending on leaving those loose ends unresolved. I got an idea to make it part of an overall arc actually. What the arc entails, is still unknown to even myself right now. Yeah, I meant it when I said I'm winging it.

Frothy: *charges in with a horde of normal chickens behind him* Bucka!

Blazorna: *Deadpans* Why do you need an army of chickens?

Frothy: Bukbuk bwak!

Harley: *Looks confused* Uhh, my clucking isn't as good as yours, Mr. B. Mind translating?

Blazorna: Apparently Frothy has declared war on the Fourth Wall…

Harley: How is that even possible?!

Blazorna: Harley, we're talking about a rabid chicken that is capable of using a chainsaw that also has rabies, don't ask how that came to be, and is able to beat me at poker. I've also been sniped with a brick once by the Fourth Wall itself. I've long since stopped asking "How?" and just rolled with it.

Harley: Okay…

Blazorna: Anyway, Frothy, I have no intention of starting a war on the Fourth Wall. I do not want another brick to the head.

Frothy: buk bukbuk buk?

Blazorna: It's worse than an arrow to the knee, stupid fowl! If I wasn't so thick headed, I could've died!

Harley: I…I'm lost here…

Blazorna: Trust me, you get used to it.

Anyway, I've got a small announcement, I've gotten a poll up and it's to see what original forms I've came up with that you'd like to see the most. Most forms on the list also will show up in the original, while I got an idea for a form that only will show up in this story.

Here's the list of who are going to be on the list, plus one or two abilities the form can do. Those who have come from the original story should note that while these are the same forms of the non-Deltas from my previous poll, these abilities are ones that aren't mentioned before, or weren't as elaborated upon there. The Batman characters listed after the description indicate which one the form will face off against in their debut.

Torrentula - Webbing is usable underwater, able to walk on water and most surfaces. -Vs Ra's Al Ghul

Jack Slammer - arms are elastic, allowing greater reach for his powerful punches. -Vs Bane

Gravitude - capable of creating balls of condensed gravity. Able to track someone through the ground through even the weakest vibrations - Vs. Man-Bat

Brighterfly - able to fire plasma bolts after charging. Capable of hypnotizing enemies. - Vs. Firefly

Snaptrum - Able to "Swim" underground while dorsal fin is aboveground. Able to bite the incorporeal. - Vs. Killer Croc

Gulp Weed - able to adjust the acid he can spew out, including what it can dissolve. - Vs. Killer Moth

Synchronic - able to be physical and incorporeal at the same time. Capable of possessing someone while intangible and learn opponent's moves via muscle memory. - Vs. Deathstroke

Sandshifter - able to use any kind of sand like material if sand isn't present, but is not as effective. Can grow up to Way Big size. -vs Clayface

Chemicroc - Immune to most toxins and poisons that would be lethal to humans. Has jaw strength that is capable of crushing steel. - Vs. Mad Hatter

Brawlamander - prehensile tongue that is also able to shatter rock. Faster swimming than running. - Vs. Prof. Pyg

Xenophobe - Able to tap into one's greatest fears. Can see in multiple light spectrums at once- Vs. Scarecrow

Kilo Shell - Living battering ram with genius level intelligence. Able to manipulate the density of its carapace, able to become extremely heavy, and bullet resistant, as a result. - Vs Red Hood (Jason Todd)

I've set this up this way so that not only have I got a new form to show, but a rough idea of where to go with this story. I've set the options like this as the forms should provide interesting matchups. Remember, the abilities listed are NOT the full extent of what these forms can do. Even Ice Ridge has a few more tricks up his sleeve.

That's about it for now, so thanks for the support, and please leave a review if you have the time. Just have more than just "update soon" or anything similar please! If you have any ideas, throw them my way, just make sure you keep in mind of what I've said if they're for harem candidates. I am listening. Other than that, take care and I hope to see you all next time.


	3. Played the Fool

_**Warning: this chapter contains gore and some mature themes. Reader discretion is advised. Rating has changed to M to be safe.**_

* * *

"Remind me again why I need to do this?" Ben asked in slight annoyance as he stood in front of a doorway.

"We agreed to this arrangement." Linker reminded the younger teen as he stood beside him. "I am amazed that Batman was able to arrange something with Mr. Wayne for our place of shelter."

"Well, I'm not complaining about finally having a roof over my head again, but it's the two other conditions." the young hero stated. " Why do I need to live with Kevin, and in this place of all places?!"

"Because Batman wants to ensure you don't become swayed by your emotions again. Plus our location puts us within watching range of some group Batman is aware of." the former Galvan explained calmly. "I understand that you and Kevin are not on the best of terms right now, but please make an effort to get along better."

"The guy always gets me inside a headlock whenever I'm not looking!" Ben said in exasperation. "That and he always points out by how bad I smell!"

"You really should improve your hygiene habits. Acne is more likely to occur if you don't bathe frequently." Linker pointed out.

"Not you too!" the green haired teen wailed. "I understand I smell because I was homeless for a long time, but cut me some slack!"

With a sigh, the white haired genius pulled out a set of keys from a pocket and slid it into the lock. With a twist of his hand, he unlocked the deadbolt and removed the key as the door was pushed open.

The door led into a large condominium that was relatively high in the building it was inside. The layout was open and spacious, with hardwood flooring that was light in coloration. The ceiling was high, with more than enough space for Four Arms to walk around comfortably without crouching. Aside from the kitchen area being furnished with a refrigerator, dishwasher, and stove, there were no other furniture present within sight.

"Welcome home, Ben." Linker said with a slight smile. "I am honestly amazed that Bruce Wayne was generous enough to give us this high end condo and cover our living expenses for a year as we get on our feet."

"Yeah, I wish there were more guys like him." Ben said in agreement. "It's nice that Batman's around, but sometimes he's too stubborn. Bruce is more relaxed in comparison."

"I see. Anyway, what are your impressions on this place?" the genius inquired.

"It's empty, I'll say that much." Ben said as he walked deeper into the condo, his voice echoing throughout the living area.

He wandered into the living area, stopping when he saw that the outermost wall was made only of windows and a sliding glass door. The door lead to a small patio with an awning that was currently extended, providing shade from the midday sun.

"I think I'll like it here." the hero said with a slight smirk appearing on his face as he eyed the patio.

* * *

 **Played the Fool**

* * *

Back in their safe house, a certain jester was dealing with the fallout of her proposition.

"Aww, please forgive me, Red!" Harley, who was out of costume, whimpered as she held onto Ivy's legs as she begged.

"I am really mad at you for your stunt last night." the redhead stated bitterly. "Thanks to you, Batman now knows where we are at all times!" to emphasize her point, she pointed to a small black ankle transmitter that was on her left ankle.

"It isn't that bad. Definitely beats going to Arkham again." the blonde said casually.

"At least nobody else we know about is aware of this arrangement you've got us into." Ivy sighed as she pried her friend off before going over to a chair and sat down. "Harls, did you realize what we have to deal with now? I cannot believe you didn't consider what could happen."

The blonde stopped to blink as she thought about the current situation.

"We're severely limited in what we can do now! Especially in terms of how to get the money to live here." Ivy pointed out. "It's already bad enough we've gotten an eviction notice for what Kevin did to our door!"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've already figured out with where I want to move to." Harley responded confidently as she rose to her feet. "And you already know where that place is."

The redheaded villainess brought a hand to her face and groaned in anguish.

"Why are you so fixated on that boy so much?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, besides looking like a little Mister J, he got that watch thingy!" Harley said giddily.

"It is called the Omnitrix if I recall correctly." Ivy corrected her friend before noticing that the blonde was lost in thought. "Harley, snap out of it!"

Harley blinked before turning her attention towards her friend.

"Sorry, I was just thinking how neat it'll be to work with Benny." she blurted out without thinking.

"Work with him? Harls, you're really starting to worry me." Ivy said, her face starting to show genuine concern as her anger receded. "Have you forgotten that he is supposed to be our enemy?"

"Well, Bats never said we couldn't help Benny and his friends out." Harley pointed out.

The redhead's jaw dropped upon hearing that. However, the jester continued to speak.

"Listen to me Red. I know that we are criminals! And well-known ones at that….here at least." the blonde stated towards her dumbfounded friend. "But it's kinda boring to just keep doing the same thing over and over again."

"So you want to play hero just to change things up." Ivy deduced in a deadpan tone before sighing. "I suppose maybe you have a point if I think about it."

"I knew you'd come around, Ivy!" the blonde said happily while hugging her friend.

"Hold it, I never said I was going to go with your plan." Ivy stated firmly, causing Harley to look like a kicked puppy.

"Aww, why not?" she whined.

Ivy sighed once more while shaking her head. She could tell it was going to be quite a challenge to persuade Harley from going through with her plans.

"A what now?" Ben asked.

"I said a disguise, nimrod." Kevin responded as he leaned against the wall of the patio. He was wearing a simple outfit consisting of a black tshirt and gray shorts. "You're stupid to think that you can blend in looking like you are. Green hair and chalk white skin make you look like a neon sign."

"I'm very much aware of that, Kevin! I tried it before actually. Do you know how much it costs for make up around here!? I can't even afford the cheap end crap due to how much of it I'd need!" Ben protested as he stood in front of the older boy. "Plus it'd be suspicious for a boy buying makeup to begin with!"

"I guess you've got a point. Still, it's not like wearing a trench coat and fedora will help out here." Kevin said dismissively, only to hear the Omnitrix wielder chuckle in response.

"You'd be surprised how well those work here." Ben pointed out. "I used to have them myself, but I kinda lost them after being caught by those Terrible Trio guys." Kevin snorted before he broke out into laughter. It took a moment for the raven haired boy to regain his composure to speak.

"I heard they're small time goons. For them to capture you!" Kevin stated before he broke into laughter again. "Oh, I wish I could've seen you then."

Ben growled before activating the Omnitrix. He quickly cycled through the roster and slammed his hand down, being engulfed in a flash of emerald light. Kevin's laughter ceased when he found himself staring into the eyes of a Necrofriggian that was taller than him.

"Uh, Ben. Let's just take a moment to chill out." the boy said nervously.

"Chill out? Why that's a good idea!" Big Chill rasped before he exhaled onto Kevin.

The half Osmosian immediately began to shiver as a thin layer of frost appeared on his shirt and face.

"Ben, stop it right now and come inside!" Linker's voice reverberated from inside sternly. "Don't make me go Humongosaur on your ass!"

The Necrofriggian stopped and groaned before reverting back to his original form. The brunet frowned as he sighed before walking inside, leaving the still shivering Kevin behind, who now was wearing a drenched shirt as the frost melted quickly.

* * *

A voice was cut off just before it could escape a man's throat just as it was torn open, blood spraying out of the jugular and other vein and onto the face of the one responsible and the brick wall behind him. Leaving a silhouette of the killer within a splatter of crimson. The victim was a career criminal who gave no regard towards human life. He had a daughter that he sold without a second thought to a pimp for drugs. He was one who killed and profited for it. He worked with Gotham's various criminals, from Two-Face to the Penguin. However, none of that matter now. The man tried to speak, but couldn't as his larynx was gone with the rest of the throat as he collapsed onto the ground, his eyes becoming dull and empty as his life faded away.

The man's killer chewed on the human flesh he held in his mouth before swallowing it. He couldn't help but lick his lips in satisfaction before glancing to his left.

"Hey, can't we just talk things over?" another goon asked nervously as he stared at the killer.

The murderer paused to think for a moment before he did a jab, forcing it into the goon's mouth as the front teeth were knocked out into the mouth and down his throat. The man's screams were muffled just as a large black spike erupted from the back of his head just as the killer raised his arm, having the body dangle like a rag doll from the spike as more blood stained the killer's fur.

"Got the message? Good." the killer mocked in a calm pitch before punching the ground with the body still attached. The ground shook softly while the corpse's head was obliterated, the skull shattering as fragments of it, blood, meaty pieces of the brain, and globules of body fat splattered all across the floor.

The killer laughed in amusement before he brought up the bloodied arm to lick some blood off the arm spike.

"Hmm. Humans here aren't as good tasting as back home. Oh well. Still don't get why he is doing all that. Then again, I don't ask questions." the Apopolexian mused to himself before he knelt down, tearing the headless corpse's clothes off before he began to feast on the flesh.

* * *

"So, what did you need?" Ben asked as he saw Linker busy at work at the kitchen counter, making something with various pieces of junk lying around him.

"Well, seeing how you are not so content with how others think of you, I figured I'd help alleviate you of that issue a little bit." the former Galvan explained before smiling in satisfaction when he stopped working. " And now it's done."

"What's done?" Ben asked while raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"It wasn't easy to repurpose these to the specifications I wanted so it won't work as long as the originals." the white haired teen explained before stepping aside, revealing a set of welder's goggles with various pieces of electronics fastened to it. "It's very, very crude in design, but this is an ID mask."

"And what is that supposed to do exactly?" the young Omnitrix wielder asked.

"Simply put, it's a device that can act as a disguise. Aliens back in our worlds use them to blend into human society." the genius explained.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?" Ben asked, causing the genius to face palm himself.

"You can use it to walk around in public and not freak people out, moron." Kevin spoke up from behind the pair. He had his shirt off now, no longer shivering as he did a moment ago.

"Exactly as Kevin said. Just have it on your head and it'll activate automatically." Linker groaned before regaining his composure. "Anyway, as this is very crude in construction, I cannot make it work longer than six hours at a time before it automatically shuts down to recharge. However, it is also not very sturdy, so please avoid getting rough with it."

Ben nodded and took the goggles before placing the band around his head, while keeping the lenses away from his face.

"Well, time to see how these work." Ben said before he placed the lenses over his eyes.

With a flicker as the device activated, Ben's skin regained its lost color, changing from sickly white to a soft peach as his hair switched back to its original brown. However, at the same time, Ben howled in agony before he tore off the goggles and covered his eyes.

"MY EYES! SOMETHING WAS POKING AT MY EYES!" the boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kevin was leaning forward, holding his sides as he laughed hysterically as the Omnitrix wielder's coloring reverted back their previous state.

"I didn't say to put them over your eyes, you imbecile." Linker said while shaking his head in disbelief.

"You said put it on my head!" Ben argued while covering his eyes with his hands.

"I suppose that was indeed too vague for you." the white haired teen deduced with a sigh. "My apologies."

"Damn you Linker!" the brunet cursed as Kevin was on the ground, curled up in a ball while laughing so hard that he was starting to have a little difficulty breathing.

* * *

Night had fallen as the Batman was driving throughout the streets of Gotham within his personalized vehicle of choice. As he drove, he heard a ringing that indicated that somebody was calling him. He quickly glanced to a nearby screen to see that it was the Commissioner who was trying to reach him. He pressed a button without looking before he spoke.

"Batman, remember that park incident that happened the other night? There's been another weird one over at the docks." Gordon said.

"On my way." The Dark Knight said before he made a sharp turn at the closest intersection.

"Think you can also get Ben to come to the station later? I hate to get the kid involved any further, but we'll need his 'expertise' in addition to your own." the Commissioner asked with some reluctance.

"How so?" Batman asked, slightly curious.

"We have a witness and he said some kind of fish-man was involved." Gordon replied. "It isn't Killer Croc or King Shark. The description doesn't match up with either of them. New guy maybe. However, this guy does match up with what I'm presuming is one of Ben's forms."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he scowled. There was only a few things he did not like at all. One of them was unfamiliarity. Before making living arrangements behind the scenes, he had asked Linker and Ben to give him a detailed list of every form they could utilize. The older genius was able to provide him with basic, yet detailed information on what abilities the forms have, but he had stated that he purposefully left out their weaknesses as a precaution, and will only provide him with them on a need to know basis. It didn't set well with the Dark Knight, but he understood the reasoning and complied, knowing that having some information was better than nothing. At least with what he had, defensive measures against the forms could be conceived.

"I was actually given a list of the aliens Ben can turn into. What was the description given in the witness's testimony?" he stated.

"Let's see, Not really muscular, had mainly pale white skin, had a really big mouth full of pointy teeth, oh, and some kind of antenna from the top of his head. One of the investigators actually pointed out that it sounded like an angler fish when he heard it." Gordon recounted. "Anyway, how's that DNA analysis from those Diamondhead crystals?"

"Complicated." Batman said bluntly. "However, they are at least the same in composition. The ones at the park are not synthetic. We can rule that much out for now."

"Well, we need those results so that we can move forward with the case and prove Ben's innocence without blowing his cover. Some of my men are starting to think he is to blame." the redhead said in worriment. "We know the kid's innocent here, but the evidence implies just that if we don't reveal the boy's secret. Which we don't want to do here. But unless we tell the truth, he could still become the prime suspect. We need those results quickly."

"Don't worry, you will get the results as soon as I get them." the Dark Knight said with firm assurance. "I'll see you at the docks."

"Alright, see you there." Gordon said before he was disconnected.

With that, the Dark Knight focused on reaching his destination as fast as he could.

* * *

"Man, this is so much better." Ben said as he walked through a crowd, who didn't give the boy even a glance due to the ID mask being in use.

"Same here." Kevin said in agreement, walking beside the Omnitrix wielder.

"Calm down you two." Linker said with a sigh. "We want to blend in, not stand out."

The two younger boys both smiled sheepishly before the older genius simply shook his head. The trio were currently heading to a fast food joint to eat, mainly due to Linker having a craving for chili fries, that and to also give the makeshift ID mask a test run.

"Anyway, how are you feeling Ben? Is there anything feeling wrong with you?" the white haired teen asked.

"No, I'm feeling fine, especially after you made the goggles not be able to poke my eyes out again." the brunet stated with a smirk.

"That's a relief to hear." Linker said in satisfaction before he noticed something within a nearby alleyway from the corner of his eye. "Kevin, please stay out here. You haven't learned how to properly use your powers yet, so you'll just be in danger."

"How come?" Kevin asked with a frown, not liking the idea of being on the sidelines.

"Likely armed robbery." the genius said bluntly before looking towards the youngest of the three. "Ben, you stay with Kevin. I got this."

Before Ben could protest, a man flew out of the alleyway and collided into the hood of a car with such force that it crumpled around him. The way the man dressed was like that of a gang member, rather a high ranking member of one. The crowd ,aside from the trio, screamed in panic and began to run away from the scene in every direction.

"He got the boss!" a voice cried out from within the alleyway just before he screamed himself, only to be cut off. Several other screams rang out, only to be silenced in a similar manner.

"What the hell?" Ben asked before he reached up to pull down the goggles down to his neck, dropping the disguise.

Another body came out of the alleyway, this time like a rag doll that was tossed carelessly. The body landed in front of the trio, allowing them to get a good look at its state.

The face was clearly torn off, leaving a bloodied skull covered with bits of skinless flesh while the eyes were torn open, revealing the gelatinous insides of the spherical organs to the world. The lower jaw was absent, allowing the tongue to dangle loosely. Blood gushed from every corner of the wounds in copious amounts, quickly pooling onto the sidewalk, staining it crimson.

Kevin immediately gagged before passing out from the grisly sight as Ben tensed up immediately, his mind flashing to when he saw Gwen's decapitated head briefly. He stared at the corpse before flinching when he felt a hand be placed on his shoulder.

"Get a hold of yourself Ben." Linker said calmly. "You need to focus or else you're dead."

Ben nodded silently before steeling his resolve as Linker activated his scarlet Omnitrix, transforming into Heatblast.

"Well, well, looks like I'm getting a bonus." a female's voice said coming from the alley. "Been a while, Albedo."

Heatblast's eyes narrowed upon seeing who it was that emerged from the alleyway. She was around sixteen years of age, and was of Native American descent, as evident by her tanned skin. She wore a black catsuit with a sword strapped to her back . Ben looked at the woman, getting a feeling he knew who it was in the back of his head. The transformed Linker said the woman's name just as Ben recalled it.

"Kai." the Pyronite said with hostility. "What are you doing here?"

Kai simply smirked and raised up her left arm, revealing an all too familiar device that was all black to both Heatblast and Ben that was strapped to her wrist.

"How did she get an Omnitrix?!" Ben asked incredulously.

"I won't let you get away with what you did to me, Galvan." Kai said darkly before she reached for the sword behind her back. "I'll follow you to hell if necessary."

"I had no choice Kai! He would have killed us all!" Heatblast said defensively.

"No, he would've became a king! And I, his queen!" Kai snapped while drawing the sword from its sheath. "But you murdered him!"

"It was self-defense!" the fiery alien countered as his body began to glow brighter.

Kai frowned before her eyes locked with Ben's.

"Wait…Is that you Ben?" she asked with uncertainty.

"He isn't." the transformed Linker responded, stepping in front of the stunned boy.

All traces of hostility that remained vanished from Kai's face as she replaced her sword and walked towards the Pyronite as tears formed in her eyes.

"It is you, isn't it?" she asked hopefully.

"Don't answer her." Heatblast warned the green haired teen. "She's from my dimension."

"You're not the boss of me." Ben said before he stepped out to the side and looked at Kai.

"Don't do it!" the alien genius cried out, only for his plea to fall upon deaf ears.

"I didn't recognize you there at first, but it is you!" the Navajo descendant said, her tone of voice becoming soft and lovingly. "You are my master… my beloved Ben 10."

"Master?" the young boy asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You broke me in, made me your loyal slave and lover. Freed me from my father's brainwashing." Kai said. "Remember?"

Ben fell silent before glancing at Heatblast. The Pyronite gave the boy a defeated look and simply shook his head in silence. The green haired boy turned his attention to Kai.

"Will you do anything I say?" he asked, deciding to test the waters.

Kai nodded before she removed the sword and putting it on the ground gently.

"I am yours to command." she reconfirmed humbly.

Ben walked over towards the older teen, doing his best to avoid looking at the corpse at the same time.

"Strip." the boy said.

Kai nodded and reached behind her back, fumbling for a moment before pulling down a zipper. She slowly pulled down the catsuit, revealing she was wearing nothing but a black bikini with a pair of side string panties. The fabric stretched, allowing for her Omnitrix to slip right through without difficulty while revealing that part of the catsuit was in fact a glove, which was removed quickly. Ben noticed that on the left side of her midriff was a scar shaped exactly like the hourglass symbol on the Omnitrix. The circle and lines were too perfect to even consider to be a sheer coincidence. It was a brand. A deliberate scar that was placed there to state a message to all who saw it.

"Remember? You branded me so that everyone knew I belonged to you." Kai said, as if she was reading his mind.

Ben could tell that she already lost it, thinking that he was the same person that she knew. But even then, he knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions soon enough.

"Did you kill those men?" he asked.

"Yes. I killed them because they were annoying me." Kai answered without hesitation.

Ben's eyes widened in horror before he narrowed his eyes.

"You bitch…" he said.

Kai's eyes widened before she reeled back in fear.

"I'm sorry! I thought you wanted me to do that!" she apologized. "You always told me to do that kind of thing."

"Now do you see?" Heatblast asked solemnly. "She was a victim, but she is beyond saving now. She is a criminal with no remorse."

Ben fell silent before he turning his back to Kai.

"Get this through your head. I am not your master." the boy said firmly. "You need help Kai."

"Master?" the girl asked in shock as she reached out towards him. "You're wrong! You fixed me! You fixed me exactly as you did as Gwen!"

Ben tensed up when he heard his cousin's name. He looked over towards Linker who reverted back to normal, staring back at the boy with a worried look.

"She's speaking the truth." the former Galvan said solemnly.

Ben clenched his fists before he forced himself to calm down.

"Can you deactivate her Omnitrix?" he asked.

"Yes. I can do that." Linker confirmed with a nod.

"Master?" Kai asked with confusion present on her face.

"Kai. No more killing people, and I want you to see some people." Ben said. "Just let Linker here see your Omnitrix for a second."

"A-Alright. If that is your wish, my dear master." the woman said submissively.

Ben turned around with a soft smile on his face. He felt confident that he has managed to reach through to the girl, despite what Linker said. A budding hope emerged, a hope that he can help her recover.

"Thank you Kai." he said, eliciting a smile out of the girl before warm fluid splattered all over his face.

Just as she smiled, a pillar of teal crystal erupted from the ground beneath her, shredding her into countless pieces of flesh before she even realized what happened. Ben's eyes widened in horror when he heard someone else sigh in relief from within the alleyway.

"Boy that was a close one. Can't let you get my Omnitrix or Excalibur." the voice said in callous relief. "Bitch was not fully committed, and proved to have been a liability."

The budding hope the boy held was crushed immediately. Despair took root, and perverted the remains of that hope into anger. Only one thing mattered in the boy's mind at the moment: Kai's murderer was going to pay, and he was just within the alleyway in front of him.

* * *

The Batmobile parked just outside of the entrance to the docks when another call came in over the communication line.

"What is it Alfred?" Batman asked after he opened the channel.

"Sir, the results for the analysis of those crystals just came in." a refined, Englishman's voice said on the other end of the line. "The crystals that the young lad provided do not match those found at the park. While their composition was the exact same, they did have something that we can say is equivalent to DNA, and they didn't match up with one another. This further reinforces the boy's innocence as you expected, sir. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Forward a copy of the results to Gordon's system. He needs it to prove Ben's innocence." the Dark Knight instructed. "Anyway, I need to go Alfred."

" I will do so immediately. And please, take care of yourself Master Bruce." Alfred said before he disconnected the line.

The roof of the Batmobile receded backwards, allowing the masked vigilante to exit the vehicle. His frown turned into a scowl upon the sight before him. Less than five feet from him into the dockyard was a severed human arm, the muscle and tendons showing uneven tearing, which was possible by the limb being ripped off the body with tremendous force, or strength. The warehouses he can see were all covered in sprays of blood and the ground littered with limbs, bullet casings, and scraps of bloodied fabric.

The Batman turned his attention to the remnants of a tommy gun that laid next to the closest arm. What caught his attention was the fact that the weapon had a bite impression in it. Whatever made it had jaw strength that could go through metal with relative ease. The vigilante knelt beside the weapon to look at it closely without touching the gun.

"Interesting." he said to himself.

"The bite impression is of a jaw line larger than Killer Croc's." Gordon said as he approached Batman from the side, announcing his presence. "And the shape of the bite doesn't fit King Shark's either."

"How many?" Batman asked without hesitation.

"At least twenty. Going by the torsos we've found so far. Most likely members of the Falcones. This is their area of operations after all. Whoever is responsible really did a number on them, and wasn't afraid of the consequences."

"Or hungry…" the Dark Knight added humorlessly. "Based on the description and the bite impression, we could be dealing with a criminal of extraterrestrial origin."

"Really? I know you've dealt with metahumans, ninjas, robots, and who knows what else. But I honestly am surprised you'd suggest an alien of all things as the killer." Gordon said in slight amazement.

"Ben has a form that closely matches the description from the witness. He calls it Ripjaws." Batman explained briefly. "And do not worry, Ben has a solid alibi that I can confirm. He is not responsible."

"What about that white haired kid? Said his name was Alfredo or something." the Commissioner asked while pausing to think of the genius' name.

" His name is Albedo, and his alibi checks out as well. Has been with Ben the whole time ever since the other night." the masked vigilante responded. "Whoever is responsible is a different person altogether."

"Alright. Anyway, going off subject for the moment. I'm not that sure it's a good idea for us to let Ivy and Harley be left to their own devices because of some agreement you made with them." Gordon stated.

"I've got some precautions in place for if they go back on their word." Batman said firmly. "I'll be keeping a close watch on the two of them so you do not have to worry about them."

Gordon gave a small smile as he nodded.

"Alright. I trust your judgment on this, Batman." he said. "Anyway, I take it you'd want to check out the worst part of the crime scene. Besides, you'll get a better bite impression over there to work with than from that gun. Still, to think there's something out there that can bite into a gun like it's a chicken drumstick."

"Let's go Commissioner." the Dark Knight said as he began walking.

* * *

"I'm going to make you pay for that!" Ben seethed, only to blink in confusion when he felt Linker place a hand on his shoulder.

"Ben, calm down." Linker said calmly before his eyes narrowed. "She isn't dead."

"But she's in pieces!" the young boy said, his anger still present in his voice.

"Just wipe your face and look at the so called 'blood' yourself."

Ben obliged and wiped his hand over his face with a hand. He immediately pulled the limb back upon realizing he was touching something thick and sticky, like syrup. Something that was too sticky and thick to be human blood. When he brought the hand down, he saw that the syrup was not even red.

"The hell?" the boy asked incredulously.

"Methanosian resin." the former Galvan elaborated. "Swampfire in other words."

"Wait, if you mean Swampfire, then…" the younger Omnitrix wielder said before trailing off, realizing the truth.

"So, you saw through our little ruse, Albedo." Kai's voice said in disappointment, coming from the largest piece of flesh, which was the head and a large portion of the upper torso.

"That was a really convincing display, Kai." Linker admitted. "One of the most elaborate uses of an ID mask I've ever seen. Even had me convinced that you were human up until you 'died' before us. "

"Guess there's no need to keep the act up then." she said before the gory hunk of flesh vanished, revealing to be an alien body that was in the process of regeneration. The limbs fully reformed, allowing the transformed Kai to climb back to her feet. At the same time, a mask like device was set on fire and tossed to the side.

The feminine Swampfire was of a slimmer, lithe yet voluptuous stature compared to the form Ben was more familiar with. The red and yellow streaks of the top of the black head were much longer and curled down the back of the head, giving the allusion of a long ponytail. She stepped forward in a seductive stride with a smirk on her face.

"Such a shame, it would've been nice to obtain another Omnitrix for my partner." Swampfire said in a soft voice.

"Partner?" Ben asked.

"Oh, I'm nothing much, just a Petrosapien who wants power." Kai's "killer" said casually before he stepped out of the shadows of the alleyway. Ben's eyes widened in shock as he saw the all to familiar face.

"Of course you just had to follow me." Linker said bitterly.

"T-Tetrax?!" he said in disbelief.

"The one and only." Tetrax said with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you here?" the former Galvan demanded while activating his Omnitrix.

"You know why we're here. Payback for our boss and to take your Omnitrix." the Petrosapien responded as he held out a hand towards Ben, the fingers morphing into jagged points. "The kid's is just an unexpected bonus."

"Figures. Question now is 'How did you get here?'" Linker said.

"Same way as you did." Swampfire replied casually before grinning. "Anyway, as this seems to be a world without the Plumbers or Vilgax in our way, we could perhaps take over the world. I know, cliché villain reason, but we can be safe here."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Ben said sharply as he narrowed his eyes while activating his own Omnitrix.

Without another word, both he and the genius slammed down on their respective watch, each being engulfed in a flash of light. When the lights dissipated, Ben was replaced with Rath, while Breaker was replaced with Echo Echo.

"Not. A. Good. Choice." the Sonarisan said while pausing in between each word to the Apopolexian who then kneeled to look at the smaller alien in the eyes.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, ECHO ECHO WHO IS ACTUALLY LINKER YET IS REALLY NAMED ALBEDO AND WHO USED TO NOT LOOK LIKE AN OLDER VERSION OF RATH AS A HUMAN! RATH IS THE BEST CHOICE FOR EVERYTHING, EVEN AT NOT BEING VIOLENT WHILE BEING VIOLENT!" Rath screamed into Echo Echo's face, covering it with his spittle.

"Fine." the transformed Linker said before wiping his face clean of the saliva. " And. That. Made. No. Sense."

"I know!" the humanoid tiger said in anger before turning his attention towards Swampfire and Tetrax. "So, how are we kicking their butts?"

" To. The. Curb." Echo Echo responded.

"Rath can do that easy. Even with his hands and legs tied behind his back." Rath boasted.

"Let's try that out, shall we?" Swampfire asked with a smirk on her face.

"Bring it!" the Apopolexian snapped without any thought.

A groan from Kevin acted as the signal for the transformed Kai and Tetrax to charge forward, ready to fight.

* * *

CCR

Blazorna: I apologize for the wait everyone. I hope this was worth the wait, despite it not being as long as I'd like it to be. Real life and Writer's block were the main causes this time around. Still, better this than waiting much longer, right? Regardless, I greatly appreciate your patience with waiting. Thank you.

Man, this chapter was difficult to figure out. Thankfully, going to the theatrical showing of The Killing Joke (I was close to the area of one of the few locations that did it) and Suicide Squad got my gears turning. Honestly, if you asked me, I enjoyed Killing Joke a whole lot more, and despite what people say, that Batman/Batgirl pairing is actually interesting to me. Before you cry foul, may I remind you that there's far worse things that happened. Does anyone know of Dark Claw or Nazi Batman?

I feel Suicide Squad pretty much cemented the fact that this whole movie universe that is trying to be done isn't going to work out in the long run at the way things are going. For me, only the solo Batman movie looks the most promising at this point, as the star himself is going to direct it. A good track record as a director, plus the fact he's surprisingly good as Batman gives me some hope for that movie. This is just my opinion, but I feel they're not choosing the right directors for most of these movies. The director of Suicide Squad was focusing on making this a family movie, and never intended to make it R rated. Oh, and also the infamous BvS. I'm aware that the Director's Cut is vastly superior than the theatrical release, but still… the whole "Martha" thing… and everything else people said about it. *goes off to puke for a moment*

While it wasn't necessary for The Killing Joke, and not really well liked by a good amount of Batman fans in general, that unusual Batman/Batgirl pairing is something that could bring a lot of interesting drama to the lore, if handled properly of course. For example, while I don't know too much of the actual reasons why, it can be a good reason for why Bruce and Dick are estranged during the Batman Beyond comics. To be honest, this pairing, and the negative perception of it, actually gave me the idea of having Kai be a villain.

Moving on to Kai herself now. First off, yes this Kai was based off the one from Omniverse. I never said I would not have her appear in the story, nor was going to turn an blind eye to Omniverse canon as a whole. Just that I wouldn't use canon love interests for Ben in this story. For those still wondering, she is from the same reality as Linker.

The Apopolexian murderer? Who knows who it is. Could be a familiar face, or an OC I came up with. All will be revealed in time.

Now to the poll. I'm keeping the poll open just a little longer for those who haven't voted. Here's some more elaborate info on the forms. Been trying to keep things as vague as I can so as to not reveal their true strength, but I'm feeling some of you think some of these forms are not that interesting. Regardless, this info dump should help you envision those fights better, and maybe change some opinions on them. Also, I added a note about just a little bit of what I have in mind for the debut chapter for the forms.

Kilo Shell: Capable of generating carapace armor of various densities and weight that can be shed at will. When shed, the pieces of the carapace are launched in various directions with the force of cannonballs. Intelligence is based on how much of his carapace is worn. The more that's off, the smarter he becomes. This is to compensate the fact that fighting without the carapace will result in the fragile skin tearing, potentially leading to severe blood loss. Kilo Shell's intellect is on par with Rath's when fully armored, but is as smart as a human genius when fully exposed. Intellect is further diminished if carapace is heavier than normal. Regardless of the density, the carapace can be pierced with armor piercing rounds from a firearm. (Potential love interest and the start of several running gags, mainly from Rath and Kilo Shell having a rivalry.)

Torrentula: the threads he can make are as strong as steel, and can be just as sharp as a razor blade. With his acrobatics, he actually is able to use these threads as deadly weapons. Moisture, including being underwater, however triggers the strong adhesiveness of the threads, rendering them harmless as a result. He is also able to stand on water by using his deceptively buoyant webbing, but this requires practice to use effectively. (Gains attention from the Teen Titans)

Brighterfly: Able to use the bioluminescence he can produce in hypnotic light displays in conjunction to his fluid dancing. The effectiveness of the hypnosis is even more potent in complete darkness, potentially capable of leaving one in a permanent trance that only Brighterfly can break. In addition, he can generate plasma on his arms, utilizing them for both offense and defense. He can also charge the plasma he produces to be fired as explosive projectiles. (potential love interest appears as well as a rival in Robin.)

Snaptrum: Able to change his teeth's composition and shape to be able to bite into just about anything. By making them hyper tangible, he can bite those who can become intangible. However, he is incapable of biting energy, plasma or fire. Jaw strength remains the same no matter the shape of the teeth. Has an insuppressible hunger that surpasses even that of a Gourmand's, instinctively wanting to devour everything in sight, regardless of it being organic or not. Whatever is eaten is genetically memorized, allowing the teeth to replicate the composition at any time. (Potential harem route, Harley becomes a love interest, and the Batmobile loses a wheel.)

Gravitude: Control of gravity is vastly inferior to Gravattack's in terms of intensity. The strongest intensity is four Gs. However, Gravitude can be more precise with where to intensify the gravity, and is also able to reverse it. As such, he can actually pin a foe's feet to the ground without the rest of their whole body being affected. The Gravity Bombs he can use don't cause actual explosives, rather is a small area of reversed gravity moving outward at max intensity, and will tear apart an object if formed inside it. This gives the allusion of a bomb detonating. He can also create earthquakes by using his powers to intensify the natural gravity of the area, but doing so puts a lot of strain on his body. Also, he is sensitive to vibrations through the ground, allowing him to track someone through their footsteps alone. (OC love interest for Ben appears)

Gulp Weed : Powers can actually be amplified with help. The body and stomach are elastic and very durable, capable of swallowing and containing things much larger than himself. He is also capable of creating drone flowers that act as additional eyes for him, but are normally immobile. His stomach acid can be used as a weapon, and the acid can be modified at will, capable of being able to affect a certain object. Also able to create vines capable of restraining even a Vaxasaurian, regardless how large they can grow. Vines can also grow poisonous or toxic thorns for additional offense. (The Joker show up.)

Brawlamander - Has a prehensile tongue that can lash out with enough strength to shatter stone with ease. This form is stronger and larger than a Tetramand female. He is also amphibious, and due to his physique and nature, can fight on land or underwater. Instinctively violent and vengeful in nature. (Amanda Waller appears, and lots of bloody violence.)

Chemicroc- The chemicals he exhales is naturally occurring, and is toxic to carbon based life forms like humans. While his jaw strength is enough to crush steel with ease, the rest of his body strength is physically on par with a human. His agility however is better than a human's on land, and is greater in water. (Batman vs. Chemicroc)

Synchronic: Able to produce an incorporeal clone with a connection similar to that of Ditto. The clone can possess someone, and can allow the physical self to mimic the movements of a person flawlessly if they are of similar stature. These movements can in turn be memorized via muscle memory, allowing Synchronic to potentially learn forms of martial arts much faster than it would take normally. However, the muscle memory cannot be carried over to other forms, but is retained for future transformations. (Potential love interest for Ben appears.)

Xenophobe : Eyesight is capable of seeing in multiple light spectrums at the same time. He is surprisingly quite frail despite his intimidating appearance. A single punch from a normal ten year old human child can lead to fractured bones. However, to compensate, Xenophobe is capable of reading minds, allowing him to find out what the opponent fears most, and use that fear to immobilize them. (Peacocks, clowns, and a surprise.)

Jack Slammer: Despite being smaller than a human, Jack Slammer has strength in spades. His strength can rival that of a Vaxasaurian when at max height. His arms and legs are capable of stretching up to five times their normal length, allowing for great reach for his kicks and punches. He can use his strength to create fissures, as well as brief mild earthquakes, with a single slap to the ground. (Rival appears)

Sandshifter - Able to manipulate sand, sediment, or something that is similar, like salt. The sand is used to create a body to fight and defend with. The size is relevant to the amount that was gathered. If enough is gathered, Sandshifter can create a body that is of the same height as Way Big, but can only maintain it for a very short amount of time, as keeping that size together puts too much strain on him. (Love interest)

Now that is taken care of, it's question ti-BLURRFF! *Gets hit by a flying brick.* Harley, how many times am I'm going to tell you? No bricks!

Harley: Fourth Wall did it!

Blazorna: Okay… may need a hard hat to go with my welder's mask…anyway QUESTIONS!

(Some questions have been edited to be easier to understand.)

Mechazard01: I was wondering if you would have any more OC aliens in this story, or if you were accepting any?

Every one of the OC forms in the poll is set to appear, plus that one story exclusive I've mentioned. The poll is mainly to help me figure out what you guys want to see happen, and what forms interest you the most. As I've said many times already, I'm winging it, so this kind of thing is going to help me immensely. As for accepting OC forms created by others, I'll have to think about that.

The society of dungeon cores: How often will you be posting?

As often as I possibly can, aiming for once per month at least if circumstances allow it. Keep in mind, due to going without a plan here, writer's block is going to probably be a very common problem for me on this story. You and the other readers can help keep that to a minimum by suggesting ideas with me and vote on the poll if you have an account and haven't yet.

Dragon Rider 66 : For some reason Synchronic kinda seems similar or reminds me of Marvel's Taskmaster; because of him being able to learn someone's moves. Is that weird?

Well, that's a weird coincidence to say the least. Forgot that Taskmaster existed actually. For DC fans who aren't familiar with Marvel, let me explain. Taskmaster is a relatively minor villain (Like Killer Moth for comparison.) who has photographic memory, which allows him to flawlessly copy the movements of someone to the most minute detail. Other than that, he is just a normal human, so he can't do stuff like fly or have super strength. As explained earlier, Synchronic can do something very similar to that, but is done differently. I came up with Synchronic's copying from the word "synch" to be honest.

MarvelNinja10: I understand where you're coming from with the "Looks like Joker" thing, but couldn't you like give him a disguise or an ID mask in public?

I was way ahead of you on that, bub. Was going to deal with that even if you didn't ask. It's superhero standard after all. *gets sniped by another brick* DAMMIT HARLEY!

Harley: It wasn't me this time! I swear!

Blazorna: Ugh… Just forget it…next..

*Gets struck in the gut and back of head with two more bricks*

Harley: MEDIC! WHERE'S THE DAMN MEDIC- Oh! We got more this time around from one person. Thanks Fourth Wall! *removes papers that were tied to each brick*

Blazorna:*Sits up and groans in agony* Bring them on.

Mace Sheppard (via PM): 1. How did the Joker kill Gwen, why couldn't she use her magic to fight him off? 2. Will Ben eventually get his revenge on the Joker? 3. Could you pair Ben with Harley?

1 &2: Can't say as of possible spoilers, but I'll say this: Be a detective. 3: I don't know yet if that is even seriously going to be considered. though I suggest doing the poll if you haven't yet. It WILL influence me on where to go.

Nothing else? Okay, moving on now. October is shaping up to be a really fun month for me with the theaters. While it's a one night showing, Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders will be hitting theaters on Oct 10. If you don't know what that movie is about, here's the reasons why you should go. 's an animated movie based off of the cult favorite 60's Batman show. 2. From the trailer for it, it seems to have all the cheese and silliness you'd expect from that very show, including those famous "POW!" bubbles. actual actors have returned to reprise their characters. the trailer! To think there are so many other movies that will show up in the same week that I want to see besides this one. I'm going to be broke at this rate, and I don't care (much)!

Anyway, that's about it for now. I hope to really get some feedback here, as well as any ideas to help me write the next chapter sooner. I'm still working on the original Misplaced Hero and the crossover still, so don't expect me to be done in a week. That and the movies will chew up a lot of my time. Take care, and I hope to see you all next time. *Gets sniped with a brick once again*

GOD DAMMIT FOURTH WALL!


	4. I Want To Help Him

Sirens rang loudly as the police came towards the scene, the sharp shrill awaking one of the Omnitrix wielders. Ben groaned as he sat up, ignoring the pain caused by the broken ribs he had. He grimaced as he staggered to his feet as he saw the Batmobile arrive first to the battle scarred scene he stood inside. Pillars of jagged teal crystal, destroyed cars that were burning, holes shaped perfectly in Rath's outline, and rubble from buildings were scattered across the ground, He looked around to see his comrades' condition.

Kevin's feet were dangling out of the broken window he had been thrown into when he attempted to join in the brawl. A slew of curses confirmed that the Half Osmosian was still alive, relieving the concern the younger teen had.

Linker was laying close to the boy in complete silence face down on the ruined pavement, having it be hard to tell if he was alive or dead. Ben couldn't help but stare at the jagged crystals that were imbedded deep within his back. Those were from the genius acting as a shield to protect Ben from Tetrax's attack.

Ben looked up to the night sky before he activated his Omnitrix, transforming into Ice Ridge. The Cryomancian raised his head up and screeched in fury as a pair of ice arms materialized. The hands clenched into fists and Ice Ridge slammed one of the frigid hands on one of the already damaged cars, creating a small yet noticeable indentation into it. The alien turned around to notice both Gordon and the Batman standing behind him, both in silence.

"I'm calm." Ice Ridge muttered under his breath before reverting back to normal.

"What the hell happened here?" Gordon asked as he looked around before noticing Linker's condition. "Someone call an ambulance quick! We got injured over here!" he shouted loudly towards that various other officers who had arrived.

Ben inhaled deeply in an attempt to further calm himself, only to hiss in pain from his ribs.

"Don't force yourself." the Dark Knight advised firmly as he focused on the teen's chest. "How many?"

"I think… at least… two…" Ben replied in between shallow breaths.

"Lay down and stay still." the vigilante said. "I'll ask what happened later."

Ben simply nodded as he complied. He wasn't in the mood to talk anyway. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe as his body began to feel heavy. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to slip into unconsciousness once more.

Kai simply scowled as she walked beside Tetrax through the sewers. The pair retreated just before they could finish off the fight, only to leave when the Petrosapien received a call.

"Well, that was a boring fight." the young woman said in disappointment. "I expected that younger Ben to be more of a challenge. And seriously, Albedo is just as stupid as Vilgax back home. They sacrifice themselves just to keep their friends safe… That is just fucking stupid!"

"That is how things are. They are both heroes who protect the weak, but Ben managed to kill Vilgax. Or our Ben to be specific." Tetrax replied calmly. "We can use that heroism against both Albedo and that younger Ben."

"Speaking of which, next time warn me when you're going to gore me like that!" Kai said while glaring towards the Petrosapien. "I was lucky to already be as Swampfire, but that still hurts!"

"Had to make it look as real as possible. That white haired bastard isn't stupid." Tetrax pointed out.

Kai fell silent and stopped walking upon hearing a guttural growl coming from behind the pair.

"Looks like we're not alone." she muttered. "Who is it?"

Tetrax held out a hand, causing a brief flash of blue light illuminating the surrounding area before the alien looked at a monitor that turned on.

"Waylon Jones, or Killer Croc is what people call him." he read out loud. "Mutated human who exhibits behavioral and physical traits like that of the crocodiles you are familiar with. Has been reported to be a cannibal."

A twisted smirk of excitement formed on Kai's face as she activated her Omnitrix.

"I wanted to blow off some steam." she said eagerly. "Hey Waylon! Dinnertime! I'm going to serve you your scaly ass!"

Without looking at the Omnitrix, she raised the device up and pressed the protruding core back in with the tips of her fingers, triggering the transformation. The flash of emerald light briefly revealed Killer Croc's eyes, making them reflect as if they were glowing themselves.

Tetrax only sighed as he heard the transformed woman charge forward.

* * *

 **I Want to Help Him**

* * *

Ben opened his eyes, frowning when he realized that he was within the confines of a hospital room. He carefully willed his right arm to rise up slightly, noticing a needle that was poking into his arm, connected to an IV drip to keep him hydrated. The skin naturally was still the natural pasty white as usual. He lowered his arm, and sighed only to grimace in pain from his chest.

Memories flashed through his mind of the fight between him, Linker, Tetrax, and Kai. While Linker was able to hold his own, it was a completely different story for Ben. He was completely overwhelmed by Kai, who obviously had much more experience as Swampfire, effectively using the Methanosian's abilities to counter Rath's brute strength. The broken ribs came from Tetrax punching him just after timing out of the transformation. After waking up, Kevin attempted to join the fray, only for him to be thrown through a window by the Petrosapien, and remained still after that. Ben thought he was dead until he heard the profanity in the aftermath. Linker's injuries came as a result of Tetrax's final attack, using his own body to protect Ben, who was very vulnerable.

Ben mentally cursed himself for being so weak back there. Even spending two years in probably the harshest city he has ever lived in, Ben felt helpless. He wasn't reliant on just one form, a lesson he learned after losing Feedback. He was oblivious to his surroundings when the door to the room opened up.

"Ah, you're awake!" a familiar voice said, snapping Ben back to reality.

Turning his attention to the left, he noticed a blonde with blue eyes who held her hair up in twin tails as she entered the room, she was then followed by both Ivy and Batman. The boy's attention returned to the blonde, noticing that she was wearing a nurse outfit that was black with red highlights. The redheaded villainess frowned as she sat down in a nearby chair just as Harley slowly approached him.

"Harley?" Ben asked in confusion. The face was familiar, yet so different without the white make up she normally wore with her signature costume.

The blonde nodded and smiled warmly.

"It's me. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Other than my chest hurting from broken ribs, like crap." Ben replied bitterly.

Harley frowned in disappointment and turned her attention towards the Dark Knight, who was standing right in front of the door.

"It is actually five ribs that were broken to one side. Fortunately your lungs weren't punctured as a result." Batman said firmly.

"And why did Harley and Ivy come here?" Ben asked, eying the blonde and redhead. Ivy was the one who answered this time.

"Well, we saw the news, and your fight made the top story. Harley freaked out the moment she heard you were in the hospital." she explained.

"Jeez, word spreads fast here." Ben said dryly.

"It's old news actually, we heard of it three days ago." the redhead corrected him before continuing. "Harley was freaking out of concern towards you. She tried just about everything to get Batman's attention. All it took was us walking towards a jewelry store to do just that."

"And why is she dressed as a nurse?" Ben asked.

"She wanted to help you." Batman answered. "When I approached her, she immediately began to beg me to bring her to you. Ivy didn't have the same intentions as Quinn. She only came because she didn't like the alternative I offered her."

"There was no way I was willing to stay locked up somewhere while Harley was here." Ivy stated in anger.

Ben couldn't help but snicker slightly, only to gasp in pain as a result.

"Ow! Pain!" he hissed through clenching teeth as Harley looked around in a panic, trying to see if there was anything she could do to comfort him.

"Don't force yourself to laugh." Harley said in a worried tone, only to stop when she saw Ben relax a bit as the pain became tolerable.

"Thanks." the teen said with a small smile.

"Now, on the way here, you mentioned you had something you wanted to talk about with Ben and me." Batman spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "What was it exactly?"

Harley nodded as she grabbed a chair and sat next to Ben's bed in it.

"What's going on here?" Ben asked in confusion.

"Well, I talked with Red about this earlier, but with what happened, I'm going through with this idea." the blonde spoke up, her face becoming serious. Ivy's eyes widened as she realized what her friend was mentioning.

"Batman, I want to help out Ben as a crime fighter." Harley declared, causing Ben's eyes to widen as the redhead only shook her head. Batman remained Batman, keeping a stern, silent face upon hearing the jester's declaration. He felt like denying the request immediately, but kept quiet when he heard Ben speak up.

"Why?" he asked. "You're the girlfriend of the Joker. He's the one responsible for what happened to me. You usually don't care about bystanders."

Harley's face saddened as she looked at the boy.

"I don't really know why myself. Maybe it's because you remind me of Mr. J. Or it's because I want to change my life. It could be me wanting to make amends. Or I'm just a big fan of your aliens." She admitted. "But believe me, I am serious here. After what happened to you three days ago, I want to make sure you don't get hurt like that again…"

Batman's eyes narrowed slightly as Ivy listened in silence. Ben closed his eyes to think as Harley gently took the boy's hand and held it.

"Ben, I know I'm not a good guy, but can you give me a chance?" she asked softly. "I'll listen to, and do what ever you say. I'll even be a sexy stripper for you if asked!" the last remark caused the boy to blush deeply.

"Too far, Harley. Way too far." Ivy spoke up.

"Sorry…" Harley apologized before looking towards Ben. "But, I really want to help you, Ben."

Ben gently bit his lip to think.

"I… I honestly don't know. Back in that fight, I thought I gotten through to somebody, but it was just a trick." he said solemnly. "How can I be certain that you're being honest here?" he locked his emerald eyes with the sapphire ones belonging to Harley as he asked that question.

Harley turned her attention towards the Dark Knight, and answered.

"That is why I wanted Bats with us. I seriously will do whatever I can to prove to both of you I'm honest here. Plant a bomb in my neck, put me in a shock collar that I can't remove. Anything! I don't care!" she said without fear.

"I couldn't convince her to change her mind." Ivy said with a sigh. "I don't understand her mind half the time, but I can tell when she's serious."

"Ben, what do you say?" Batman spoke up, intending to hear the boy's thoughts on the matter.

"I'm still not certain, but I suppose I will if she means it." Ben said with a hint of uncertainty.

"Very well, but I will be keeping a close eye on you both." the vigilante asserted. "Quinn, I will give you something to ensure that Ben can protect himself from you should this be part of some scheme."

Quinn nodded without hesitation.

"Well, if you're going to join me, guess we need a name for our group…" Ben pointed out. " I heard about the Justice League, Teen Titans, the Green Lantern Corps."

"Hmm… are you going by some kind of superhero name or something?" Harley asked.

"Jaeger Joker." Batman said immediately. "That was the name Ben addressed himself as."

Harley's eyes widened and glistened in glee.

"Oh! I know! The Quinns!" she blurted out.

"Sorry, doesn't really fit for me. Maybe with some other group with you leading." Ben said. "Hunters?"

"Not a good idea, we already got the Huntress, and she's with those Birds of Prey."

"Hmm… any other ideas?"

"Twilight?"

"OH HELL NO!" Ben said before grimacing in pain again. "I do not want to be seen as a sparkly vampire!"

"I heard about this one group called the Royal Flush Gang. Since you've already got Mr. J's look, maybe we can borrow their gimmick." Harley suggested. "But obviously we won't copy them entirely."

Ben took a moment to think before nodding.

"Since I presume that that Jeager Joker name is going to stick with me, may as well take it further. Though, I feel maybe we'd be better off not taking too much from that Royal Flush group. Hmm… Since it's going to be both Harley and myself, with Linker and Kevin most likely joining us… how about Wild Card?"

The blonde nodded in agreement while her redheaded friend frowned.

"Wild Card? Really?" Ivy asked.

"Well, think about it. With Harley, we can't say we're the Justice Friends or something. Plus since I'm going to be known as the Jeager Joker, and with how me and Harley look, I figured we use the fact that the Joker card is usually seen as a wild card for the name." Ben explained. "Plus there's the fact I have the Omnitrix."

"When you put it like that, it makes some sense." Ivy admitted as Ben turned his attention to the Dark Knight.

"I'm not asking you to join, Batman, but I won't mind if you at least check in on us on occasion." the boy spoke up. "Are you alright with this?"

"I won't allow it." the vigilante said firmly with a scowl. "That is too much of a risk to take."

Both Harley and Ben looked at the Batman with dejected looks, with Harley looking the worse between of the two, looking like a kicked puppy.

* * *

"Get back here bitch!" a pimp said furiously as he chased after a girl who was scantily clad down an alleyway, firing at her as he ran. She was wearing an white dress shirt that was tied in the front, leaving her cleavage completely exposed while wearing a navy pleated miniskirt. The girl yelped when a bullet ricocheted off the brick masonry, scoring into a brick.

The girl counted the shots that were fired, causing her to stop in place before turning around when she reached a certain number. She was afraid, but the fear was controlled.

"Well, well. Bitch finally came to her senses." The pimp said in satisfaction as he walked up towards her. Once close enough, he raised the hand that held the gun, preparing to pistol whip her.

"Yeah, I did." the teen of seventeen years said as a small smirk formed on her lips. Twisting around, her long black hair, held up in twin tails, swung in the air and smacked the pimp the face, distracting him. The girl seized on the opening and drove her knee into the man's crotch as hard as she could. The man howled in pain and lurched forward. However, the girl then grabbed the arm holding the hand and turned around him twisting the arm to have the gun's scalding barrel be held just under his chin, threatening to burn his skin while the girl slipped her finger over the pimp's own trigger finger.

"So, Glen." the girl said darkly while narrowing her rich brown eyes. "I dare you to call me that again."

"B-bitch, you think you're smarter than me?" he asked.

"How many shots are left in your pistol?" the teen asked in response. "I say you're out."

"Bitch, I got more than enough lead in this gun to cap your ass." the pimp threatened.

"How about we play a game?" the girl asked. "Russian Roulette with a twist."

"What kind of twist?" Glen asked.

"One round. If you live, I'll come quietly after you beat me to a bloody pulp and never do this again. If you lose, well, it's obvious. Wimp out, and I'm going to the police. " the girl replied without fear.

"Bitch, what makes you think you can make demands?" the pimp retorted with a snarl.

The half Asian girl smirked and gently pushed down slightly on the barrel, causing Glen's eyes to widen.

"You're playing, no matter what you say." she responded with confidence.

She slowly slid her finger out from the gun and smirked. However, before the pimp could say anything, the girl reached down and grasped his groin as hard as possible. On instinct, the man instinctively pulled down on the trigger on reflex, firing the final round into his own skull, leaving a small clean entry point as the top of his skull exploded, the bullet going through the brain and killing him in the process. The body slumped down to the ground as blood oozed out of the exit wound with some brain matter dangling just slightly over the edge of the wound.

"I lied. You had just one shot left." Katherine Ardente said with a look of disgust at the side of the corpse, before bringing a hand up to wipe off the blood that splattered onto her face. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well, things just went to shit…" she said bitterly before turning around as she heard a police car come by before glancing over her shoulder just as an ethereal glow appeared behind her. "So, what now? It was in self-defense."

* * *

Kevin sighed as he walked with Ivy, Quinn, and Batman outside of the hospital. The half Osmosian only had a few stitches across his back and the nape of his neck. He was lucky to not have any serious injuries, or any small shards of glass damaging his spine. He remained silent for the most part, only giving short responses when spoken too.

Inside his mind, he was loathing himself for being so weak and helpless as he was now. While he knew the risks, he actually was able to fend for himself if he absorbed any electricity or was stuck in that monster form of his. Linker did say he could do more, but the young teen had no idea how to do so. He also didn't feel comfortable knowing that he owed his former enemy for restoring his human form. And being a bystander just didn't set well with him.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Harley asked, gently poking the boy's cheek to get his attention.

"I'm fine…" Kevin responded, glancing over towards the blonde.

"No, something's bothering you." the blonde pointed out. "What's troubling you?"

"Harls, just leave him be." Ivy said with a sigh.

"Red, something is eating away at Little K. I know what I'm talking about." Harley pointed out with a frown. "Remember, I am a former psychiatrist."

"Fine." the redhead relented with a sigh and shrug. "Knock yourself out." At the same time, Batman simply remained silent, keeping a close eye on the ex-girlfriend of the Joker.

"Now, tell me what's bugging ya." Harley said softly.

"I'm fine…" Kevin repeated sternly before walking away from the blonde.

"That's enough Quinn." Batman said firmly, causing the blonde to fall silent.

Harley gave a hurt look towards Kevin, causing Ivy to look at her friend in curiosity.

 _Why are you wanting to help these people, Harley? I know you are strange at times -No, make that most of the time- but this isn't like you at all. Ever since you've first saw those aliens two years ago, you were fixated on them, and you started to talk less and less about the Joker. I understand that you're a fan, but what is going on here? Do you actually want to be friends with Tennyson, or is it something more?_

The blonde slumped her head as she held herself while turning towards the Dark Knight.

"Why can't you trust me?" she asked sadly. "Yes, I've done a whole lot of bad stuff with Mr.J- I mean the Joker, but I seriously want to help Ben and the others…." Trailing off briefly, Harley began to sniffle a bit as she fought to keep back the tears the were welling up in her eyes. "I-I feel responsible for what happened to Ben… Ever since he appeared two years ago, I grew to admire his aliens. And then I learned the truth about him…" she paused on occasion to sniffle.

"You never showed sympathy towards anyone before." the Batman said indifferently. "You only cared for how the Joker felt."

"Yes, but I'm serious here!" Harley said defensively as she raised her voice a bit. "I want to make things right for Ben! He didn't deserve what happened to him! We even made a deal!"

"You are a career criminal Quinn." the vigilante stated. "I only agreed to your proposition only because it allowed me to keep a better eye on you. And that is all I will do. Anything more is too much of a risk."

"You are heartless, Bats. Don't you dare think that I can't feel guilt or anything. I may be messed up in the head, but I'm not the damn Joker!" Harley screamed as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I don't care what you do with me! I WILL make things right for Ben, and you are not going to stop me!"

Ivy's eyes widened as she stepped back in shock. She honestly didn't expect her close friend to hold such feelings towards the younger Omnitrix wielder. Even the Dark Knight became slightly rigid from Harley's accusation. The metahuman had a slight suspicion that Harley managed to even catch the Batman off guard slightly. Harley slumped to her knees as she began to cry, causing Ivy to go over and kneel right beside her friend in order to comfort her.

Standing nearby, Kevin clenched his fists, making up his mind on what to do.

* * *

Two weeks came and went in Gotham. It was nighttime when Ben was finally discharged from the hospital. His body felt weak and sluggish, moving around very little due to needing to allow enough time for his ribs to heal enough to go home. Linker was to remain in the hospital for far longer, due to the severity of his injuries. Between internal injuries, possible spinal cord damage, and being in a coma, the genius was stuck in intensive care.

Ben had frequent visits from Harley, most of them supervised by the Batman himself, plus a few visits from both Commissioner Gordon, twice for police interviews, and once for personal reasons, apparently taking a shine to the boy. He even had Bruce Wayne himself come pay a visit, who said that the Wayne Foundation will cover all medical expenses for himself and the others.

Harley was the most frequent visitor overall, coming almost daily to visit the brunet. The two talked about various things, from everyday life for each of them to the various forms Ben could turn into. When Batman wasn't around, two police officers stood guard just outside of the room during her visits. The boy gradually became more comfortable around the blonde, eventually looking forward to her visits. Though the night before his release, Harley opened up to the boy, telling him about how she felt regarding what happened to him. Ben didn't fault her for the past two years, and actually openly admitted that he saw her as a friend now. Hearing this brought a smile to the girl's face, as well as hugging the boy to the point that Ben almost had one of his ribs crack.

She also did something that caught the boy off guard completely. A quick peck on the cheek. Harley said it was just for good luck, but the boy blushed deeply whenever he thought of that moment. He was confused by why she did it, but kept it to himself, recalling that she'll be waiting for him tomorrow.

When he came out, he was surprised to see Harley waiting for him beside a red car that looked like it came out of the Fifties or Sixties. The blonde was clad in her signature jester costume, causing Ben to freeze up slightly, his fear of clowns emerging from the recesses of his mind. However, he calmed himself down, knowing that Harley didn't mean any harm or to scare him.

"Come on, we better get you home, Benny." Harley said as she opened the door to the passenger's side of the car. Ben nodded and walked towards the car, noticing from the corner of his eye the Dark Knight keeping an eye from the shadows. The boy nodded before taking his seat. He looked down at his pasty white skin and sighed. His ID Mask was broken, only serving as just a fashion accessory around his neck for the time being. Harley quickly mentioned she came out in costume so as to make sure that Ben wouldn't be as out of place. Gotham was slowly learning about the Jeager Joker through the grape vine, so it made little sense to hide his true appearance any more, at least under that title. Once getting into the driver's seat herself, she drove off, not like a maniac like Ben expected, but as a law abiding citizen.

"I really had to go through a lot of hoops to do this without Bats getting on my case." the jester said calmly.

"Can't blame you." Ben said with a slight smile. "What was it he had you agree to this time?"

"Other than him trailing behind us, I had to move into your place with Red, going to a shrink twice a week, supervised naturally, give Gordy all that I knew on Mr. J, again supervised, and swore never to break the law again. One arrest and I'm back in Arkham for life." Harley said before stopping at a red light. "I know I'm repeating myself here, but I really do want to help you. I worked my butt off the past two weeks trying to prove myself to Batman that I can be a better person."

"It's nice to know that you honestly making an effort." Ben said with a smile. "I hope Ivy follows your example."

"Red's been very grumpy about what I'm doing, but she isn't causing any trouble either." the Joker's ex-girlfriend said with a sigh. "I don't know what to do with her." She noticed the light turning green before she pressed her foot against the gas pedal, making the car go forward.

"Wish I could tell you, but I don't know what to do." Ben said while pondering what he could do about Harley.

"It's nothing to worry about." the jester said reassuringly. "Probably letting her look at you as Swampfire would make her day. She's been quite curious just how that guy works exactly."

"I'll think about it. Even then, it depends on if that's allowed or not." the Omnitrix wielder commented.

"True, Bats is kinda paranoid about what Red and I do with you guys." Harley admitted before stopping at another red light. "Kinda fun actually to see how you and him react, especially when I do this."

Just as Ben turned his head, Harley leaned in to kiss him with her eyes closed. While it was intended to just be a peck on the cheek, the older woman didn't realize it was on the lips instead until she pulled back and opened her eyes to a flushing Ben who held two fingers to his lips in disbelief. Underneath her white makeup, she blushed deeply while averting her gaze in embarrassment.

"Th-that wasn't meant to be on the lips…" she said nervously. "I-I was just messing around."

"O-Okay…" Ben said, just as nervous as the jester herself.

With that, the pair drove off when the light turned green, unaware of the fact that somebody saw the kiss from within a nearby vehicle that was parked with a camera in hand. The person chuckled softly while looking at the picture of the pair mid-kiss.

* * *

A cloaked figure stood on the roof of the tallest building of Gotham while humming a haunting, tender melody unique all its own, the lyrics known only to the figure. The figure kept humming for a bit before stopping, eyes opening to take in the night sky.

"Well then, I still cannot believe I'm here." the figure spoke, the tone revealing to be that of a young prepubescent female.

She raised her hands up to pull down the hood, allowing her hair to come free. Her hair was predominantly bubblegum pink, but the underside of it was of a shade of light purple. It was held within two long, thin pigtails that ended with arrow like points, with one being pink while the other purple. Two tiny witch hats floated just above her head near the twin tails, giving the allusion of petit devil horns. Her pale white face looked exactly like that of a child's with brilliant blue eyes with white pupils.

Lovlila Ani, the Time Soldier, sighed as she casually jumped off the ledge, only to float in the air instead of plummeting to her death. Ani silently flew off, the cloak obscuring the rest of her body from the world.

She didn't belong in this world, and she went through great lengths to ensure that not even the omnipotent beings of this universe were even aware of her. She normally traversed through various dimensions, usually just for entertainment. As one of countless clones of herself, or "sisters" as they preferred despite going by the very same name, a good amount of them were recruited to assist a Professor Paradox who was in charge of one reality where the Ben Tennyson he was connected to was forced into a medieval land that was like that from a fantasy world. This Ani was one of them, and was charged to keep an eye on other realities that could become involved. Working under Paradox allowed the being of over three thousand years of age to escape the confines of Space-Time, granting her eternal life as a result.

However, she agreed on the condition she helped the Time Walker who allowed her to escape the confines of time. She has already helped him out before by breaking a curse that was placed on a future version of the Ben Paradox was secretly assisting in any way he can. The spork worshipping cult she founded amongst her sisters turned out to be key in helping out the Ben who also went by the title of Jeager Joker, albeit a different person altogether.

Ani weaved through buildings with absolute ease. Flying through the air was child's play for her. Her abilities in magic were second only to that of the Celestialsapiens. Amongst her repertoire was dimension travel, reversing the laws of physics, creating flowers instantly and controlling them as saw like projectiles, summoning tsunami waves while far from land, and then condensing the very same amount of water into a sphere the size of a bowling ball before making it explode, and turning the two twin tails into whatever she wanted, from gauntlets, a razor sharp sword capable of slicing through steel like it was nothing, to a comfy recliner.

Due to this, she and all her sisters were forbidden from becoming directly involved with the timeline of whatever dimension they were in, unless it was deemed necessary. As such, only three have been involved with direct interactions between themselves and the Medieval Ben's group. She was especially warned to not get involved within the affairs of this reality, as there are powerful beings like Darkseid and Trigon that must never learn about the powers she possesses, or of the Celestialsapiens' existence.

She hated being in this reality, but Gotham was the one place she hated the most. It was because of only one person, the Batman. Ani held contempt towards scientists, physicists, and barbers, as they disproved magic as she would claim. The Dark Knight himself held similar feelings towards magic, as he always wanted an explanation to things. The pair never met, but it was obvious they would not work well together.

Ani flew around a bit more before landing of the edge of a nearby roof, her eyes surveying the street.

She was here to find somebody. She was told to keep an eye out for something that could possibly be a risk to the formerly isolated reality, which began to connect with other realities, affecting the reality in various ways. Paradox sent her as this world was a candidate of not only connecting with the realm referred to as Gainos, but itself also connecting with other worlds that were isolated themselves from each other.

Bitterness was put aside, for the sake of ensuring that the stability and safety of the dimensions remained intact. Ani would do anything to make sure that nothing changes. She didn't hope that nothing happened, as whenever someone does so, she KNEW that the cosmos answers with the intention of crushing that hope.

"There they are…" Ani said when she noticed Ben and Harley driving below her. "Seeing how they didn't explode by now, that means things are not good…"

"I have to agree with your deduction, young lady." a man's voice said.

"You!" the Time Soldier yelped in surprise, recognizing who it was. "How did you find me?!"

"I was informed about you." the man replied calmly. "However, do not fret, young one. I am simply here to ask what your intentions are."

"If it regards to your game, don't worry about me interfering." Ani responded in a calm, mature manner. "I am here simply to keep an eye on things. My master has expressed concern towards this reality becoming dangerous due to outside influences."

"I see… Nothing escapes him." the man admitted. "Still, what are you planning to do now?"

"Watch, wait for the moment when I am needed." the Time Soldier said with a sigh. "So, how many realities will be involved here, Eon?"

The Chronian only smirked and gently placed a hand on top of Ani's head to pet it gently.

"We'll find out in time, Lovlila Ani." he responded as the girl batted the hand away with a scowl. "I'm not even aware of what is going to happen here. I haven't even done anything in this reality. I simply am watching, like you are."

"Is _he_ here at least?" Ani asked firmly.

"No. I can assure you, he has not even been here at all. Ever." the time traveling alien answered. "But he does still live, unfortunately. He is in a world that is looked over by another being."

"Good, we do not want him getting Doomsday's form. I do NOT want to think what the Ultimate would be like…if it could even exist in the first place." Ani commented before shuddering in fear. Even she couldn't stand up to a being like that. The monster himself was already invulnerable to almost all conventional means.

Eon nodded in agreement.

"The boy is far too dangerous than the Ben Linker is familiar with." he stated before sighing. "Listen well, Time Soldier. I have a message for your master. Tell him that I am as wary as he is about this world. If things come to it, I will... support him if he truely needs it." The last part was forced, laced with bitterness after a brief pause. "But only in regards to matters of this world. Even then, we are still enemies, despite our current 'truce' back in Gainos."

"Very well, at least I don't need to worry about you here." Ani said.

"I am going to take my leave for now. I have other matters to attend to back home." Eon said before he turned away while holding out his right hand, which brandished a purple device. Without saying a word, a large circle of ethereal blue light materialized in front of him. The Chronian lowered his hand and walked forward, vanishing into the light as it he was stepping into a liquid. Once he vanished into it, the portal faded away from existence, leaving the Time Soldier to narrow her eyes while frowning.

"Damn it…" she cursed under her breath. She wanted to stop Eon right there, but she couldn't due to the agreement between both Paradox and himself. The Chronian was surprisingly holding up his end of the agreement, something that made Ani uneasy about. As long as he did, Paradox, herself, or her thousands of sisters could do nothing about it. She flew off upon noticing that the car Harley and Ben were in was out of sight, intending to find them again.

* * *

Kevin groaned as he heard the doorbell ring. The boy came out of the bathroom while putting his shirt back on. He just always, ALWAYS has to be interrupted by something the moment he actually tries to relax.

He opened the door only to raise an eyebrow upon seeing an unfamiliar woman in costume, standing in the doorway.

"If you're selling something, I'm not buying." the half-Osmosian said dryly before closing the door.

"Wow, never thought I'd be mistaken as salesmen…" Batgirl said in amazement.

she rang the doorbell again. Kevin opened the door a crack and glared at her while flipping the finger off before slamming the door closed without a word.

"Thought by approaching him like this, I'd avoid scaring the kid and talk to him about his friends." the masked redhead muttered in annoyance. "May need to pull a 'Batman' on him if he keeps this up…"

Batgirl attempted one more time. This time, Kevin didn't open the door, but he did respond.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE YOU DAMN HAG! TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT I AM NOT INTERESTED IN WHATEVER SHIT YOU ARE SELLING!" the boy screamed in rage.

The girl sighed while closing her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I am so going Batman on his ass…" she said under a strained tone.

* * *

A cell phone was picked up and answered almost as soon as it started ringing, or rather, laughing.

"What is it Bob?" the person asked, his lips in a frown.

"Boss, your girl has cheated on you." the man on the other end reported. "And with a kid of all things!"

The Joker narrowed his eyes as his frown became a scowl.

"If this is a joke, I'm not laughing." he said threateningly.

"I have a picture of Harley kissing that boy on the lips!" Bob said firmly. "The worst part is that the kid is copying your style!"

"WHAT?!" the Clown Prince of Crime screamed in disbelief. "Send that picture over to me right now!" he hung up and waited in silence. A few seconds later, a text came and the Joker saw the attached photo.

"And here I thought I could give you another chance, Harley…" he said bitterly as he tightened his grip on the cellphone, causing the screen to crack slightly. "But for her to stoop that low behind my back. Even I have some standards in my women. A pedophiliac wench will just ruin my image! Speaking of which, that brat she's with is not getting away with stealing my look ." the psychopath paused to take a closer look at the boy in the photo…

"Hold on a second… that kid looks familiar…" he mumbled while trying to recall where he met the kid. In the end, he simply shrugged and went back to seething in response to the sight of Ben and Harley's kiss.

"As of right now, you are dead to me Harley Quinn. I got one hell of a punch line coming for you and your lover boy." he said humorlessly while narrowing his eyes in contempt. He tightened his grip, effectively crushing the cell phone as his hand was injured by some of the jagged fragments of the device. The madman paid no heed to the pain, his mind focused more on an suited method of killing both Harley and Ben.

* * *

 **CCR  
**

Blazorna: TIS THE SEASON TO BE-GWAH! *gets bricked* Okay, I know I suck at singing!

Anyway, hey again everyone. Sorry for the wait, but I was busy focusing on the original Misplaced Hero, some pain from a bladder infection, researching stuff and things regarding the DCU, dealing with how to get rid of my old tv, and some new games.

Anyway, with how things are going, I feel for the time being it's most effective to have the chapters for MHG be shorter in comparison to the original. That way, I can put them up at a somewhat frequent pace.

Rather I take seven months in between chapters? I sure as hell don't.

Moving on, I got a new poll up, this time what you guys want to see happen. Unlike the last one, you can actually see the ongoing results if you wished. However, if you take part in this poll, READ CAREFULLY and think thoroughly on your options. Some options are not what you'd think. For example, the "Harem with Harley" option doesn't guarantee that Ben is getting a harem with Harley being a part of it. And the "Gwen" one doesn't guarantee that I am bringing a new Gwen in. It could be focused on just Gwen's death or something else altogether.

Anyway, I will say this much straight up: Digitrix is that exclusive form for Ben I mentioned before, while Slayberos is a new one for both MH stories. I'm aiming to make Digitrix surpass Atomix in strength, but isn't a guaranteed Gary-Stu form, due to how the DCU is. Doomsday comes to mind as a potential counter that can curb stomp Digitrix. For how he works, I strongly suggest looking up Kamen Rider Decade's abilities on the Kamen Rider Wiki. It should give you an idea of what to expect. (Kamen Rider is pretty much similar to Power Rangers, but is more drama based usually and is known to actually kill off characters, good and bad alike. That and they don't have giant robots.) The name of the form should also give a hint to how he works.

Surprised people haven't figured out that glaring, yet surprisingly subtle inconsistency that is present in the first chapter yet regarding a certain major incident. I told you all to be detectives! Try to solve the mystery yourself! The "Who?" and "How?" at least can be figured out! I really am curious of what theories you got about it. Don't be afraid to share your thoughts in the reviews! I might actually comment on them.

I bet those who have read the original MH may have recognized a familiar face: Katherine Ardente. Remember that poll regarding the forms? Well the winner was Jack Slammer as the one most of you wanted to see appear first. This Katherine is going to be important to Jack's debut. Is she the rival I mentioned? Possible love interest for Ben? Who can say. Not even I know myself! (Yes, still winging it.)

I will say this much; don't expect her to be a carbon copy of the original.

While brief and humorous, I've began to expand the amount of characters who will interact with Ben's group frequently, beginning with Batgirl. I want to add more characters, but need to establish some things first to truly make Ben and co. fit in, as well as looking up how some of the characters behave.

On that note, I am desperately asking here for suggestions of any DC heroines/villainesses that could interact well with Ben and Harley. Or at least be on friendly terms. May have romantic tension between Ben and one or some of the ladies, depending on their age. And for the record, Batman's Lovers won't be included, with the possible exception of Batgirl if you count that one scene in the Killing Joke movie. Part of the reason why is the possibility of Damien Wayne appearing, and I don't want to botch his origins. The romance depends on the demand, everyone.

Now onto some trivia that involves both MH stories. It's a special present due to the holiday spirit.

1\. In the original MH, I had considered Katherine to be just a character who is killed off.

2\. My favorite MH OC is the Bloody Hunter, who also seemed to have been a fan-favorite as well.

3\. The whole interconnecting "Omniverse" that currently consists of the Misplaced Hero series, the story Ben DxD by Cybertramon001, the We're All Monsters/ Once Upon a Tennyson series by Creaturemaster, and the Bleach: Ultimate Alien series by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf was created unintentionally. The original idea was for Rogue Ben (the Ben of MH) just interact with three separate universes that didn't connect with each other. However, things didn't turn out that way, and I decided to fully embrace it. The others have as well.

4\. The planned length of the original MH was meant to be no more than twenty five chapters max. Due to some unexpected issues with some plans, and a harem poll I held for the story, I had to do some drastic revisions, which in turned extended the story considerably. The length of this story is unknown at this time if you were wondering.

5\. Every rant Rath says is of whatever is on the top of my head. I only apply editing to what Rath says if I need him to say something specific and important, but only after finishing the rant.

6\. MH Rath speaks in the third person, except for doing the "I know!" remark. This is because he is actually dumber than most other Raths.

7\. I make sure Ben is put on equal terms with others for better drama. That is why Ben doesn't have Atomix or Feedback in MHG. Actually had to downsize the roster considerably for Rogue Ben at the start because of just how much overkill most of the forms are in a medieval fantasy setting.

8\. I went back on my word before, twice. Originally, MH was not supposed to have romance, but that didn't adhere. Same with a harem. I am adhering to the "No lemons with Young Ben", for obvious reasons. This time around, I intend to stick to what I say completely, unless persuaded.

9\. I try to approach a story in a way that isn't expected. Expect the unexpected for MHG as well. This is also why I did the crossovers with fellow fanfic authors as well. This also led to backlash in the past for one of my earlier stories.

10\. I created Frothy for the sake of giving myself misery for your enjoyment even before the idea of the original MH was even conceived. *Gets judo chopped by Frothy* GACK!

11\. The second crossover over in MH, MonsterS Unleashed, has no connection with the Marvel event of the same name. It was just sheer dumb coincidence.

That should be enough for now. Thanks for sticking up with me so far, and I hope you vote on the poll and see you all- GUERK! *Gets bricked* OW! Oh, questions. Thanks for the reminder Fourth Wall. *Gets bricked again* Ow! Okay, I'll reply to the other comments as well.

Reishin Amara: I agree, but only to a point. If they didn't try to make Suicide Squad a DC version of Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy, and actually had the director embrace the grittiness and violence that would guarantee an R rating, actually made the Joker a central plot point, etc. it would have been so much better.

NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: What caused Ben's change, blood or chemicals? (based off what I could make out) - It was a result of an experimental batch of Joker Venom that the Joker used on Ben, so chemicals is the answer. More so, thanks for the Joker Mode idea. I can actually use something like that. After all, experimental means possible unexpected side effects.

Dragon Rider 66: What does the sword look like? (referring to Excalibur) - This is the exact same Excalibur from Ben 10 Omniverse that Kai eventually obtains and weilds, so it just looks like a generic sword for the most part if you ask me. If there's a DCU version, I am not aware of it. I may sound knowledgeable like a comic buff, but to be frank, I honestly just know about as much as a casual reader would. (I have picked up things like that tradition of the Flash dying in almost every major comic event that usually led to a continuity reboot. Is it wrong of me to label Flash as the "Kenny" of DC?)

10speed12- Thanks for the correction, that goes to prove that I am far from being an all-knowing being of all things comic books. I don't follow much in Marvel, so I really had no idea Taskmaster was more prominent than I thought. Obviously not on major antagonist levels still.

Lycan wolf entity: Are you going to give Harley and Ivy temporary hero names? Will you be doing something like that thing you did with Creaturemaster sometime down the road of this story? Will any other characters from Ben's world be in this story? Will Harley stop hitting you with bricks? Will that chicken be my friend too?

*Gets bricked for each question asked before falls into a puddle of my own blood, dead.*

Harley: MR. B! *frowns* I'll answer for him, but not in order. First off, I only bricked him twice! The rest is bricks from the Fourth Wall itself. I'm being serious here! Red and I aren't going to give ourselves any new names as far as I know. Then again, who can say? Mr. B REEEEAAAALLLLLY does want to do collabs like he's doing over in the other story, but he doesn't want to make this a story people hate. Anyone interested, please contact him. ONLY requirement is that you're decent in grammar and can handle long lengths. Mr. B does like doing crossovers of over 20k words, minimum, per chapter.

Finally, Frothy will be willing to be your friend. * Face becomes expressionless while eyes widen as far as possible and doesn't blink while standing still silently for a minute. After which, speaks up in an ominous, flat tone* But be warned… You will be forced to see horrors that make the Saw movies look like a preschool cartoon.

Jonathan: We already got the Deadpool who loves driving Creaturemaster up the wall visiting in the other story. Though we alre-

Rathpool : LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING JONATHAN, WHO IS A GUEST REVIEWER THAT RATHPOOL PRESUMES IS A GUY EVEN THOUGH HE MAY ACTUALLY BE A GIRL IN DISGUISE! RATHPOOL AND RABBIDPOOL ARE MORE THAN ENOUGH THAT ANY MORE WILL CAUSE THE WHOLE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM TO FART AND BURP TO DEATH!

Rabbidpool : Bwaaaaahh! *Waves plunger in air*

Harley: As you can see, we got that covered already, twofold. Deadpool versions of Rath and a Rabbid. Between them, a rabid chicken that can use a chainsaw that also has rabies, myself, and the Fourth Wall, we got it covered. Any additional Deadpools will be stuffed into an empty Adamantium cookie jar with a lock. Anyway, for that wish. Let's just say that you're not the only one!

Blazorna: *groans and comes back to life after Rabbidpool uses the plunger on face* oww….

Rathpool: GOOD! NOW RATHPOOL DOESN'T NEED TO PERFORM CPR ON BLAZORNA IBARA, FORMERLY KNOWN AS BLAZORNA AKA KAMEN RIDER THORN AND BLAZORNA SANTORI BEFORE THAT! NOT THAT RATHPOOL WAS HOPING TO DO CPR JUST BECAUSE THAT WAS WHAT RATHPOOL WANTED TO DO, FOLLOWED BY DOING BALLET ON A FLYING NUKE.

Blazorna: You know that didn't make much sense.

Rathpool: I KNOW!

Rabbidpool: Ba buaba bwah.

Rathpool: RATHPOOL AGREES! RATHPOOL ALSO WANTS CHIMICHANGAS AND TACOS!

Blazorna: Thanks for covering for me, Harls. I'll take it from here.

Harley: Sir, yes sir! *Salutes cutely*

Blazorna: Okay, next up…

masterart: I plan to include more DCU girls than just those found in Batman, though I also do have a few from some other properties in mind too. *Cough*GwenpoolAndHyperDimensionNeptuniaForExample*Cough* But that is dependent on if you and the others want to see more "outsiders" come in via that poll.

In fact, I'll give you guys this generous proposition. If you are alright with this becoming a multi-crossover, Ben will get a harem, guaranteed. And Harley will be in it, too, as well as some other DC girls at your request. (Teen Titans and Batman ones have better odds) To state it right now, I will reserve the right to deny the request if I feel it won't work. Just mention it in your review and/or the poll.

Anyway, that is about it for now, so make sure to cast your vote if you haven't already. If you have any requests, ideas, suggestions or questions, make sure to leave them in a review or PM.

Happy Holidays and Happy New Year everyone. See you all next time. See ya!

*Gets murdered repeatedly by Frothy with the chainsaw* GYUAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! …Dead…

Harley: Don't worry, Mr B. died 23,435 times already. Nothing to worry about.


	5. Big League Troubles Part 1

The rest of the drive was filled with awkward silence between Ben and Harley as far as the Batman witnessed through a pair of telescoping binoculars. His face was in a scowl, having witnessed the kiss. He could tell by the reaction Harley made that it wasn't intentionally meant for the lips. He was taking no chances with Harley interacting with Ben, due to the tremendous threat that the Omnitrix possessed. He put the former psychiatrist through thorough conditions, making absolutely certain that she was serious with her proclamation.

However, he begun to suspect Harley for different reasons now. The way she acted around the young boy, the way she treated him, the fact she was serious of following whatever condition he tells her. She was going against her known behavior. She was starting to show an obsession towards the boy. An unhealthy one in the Dark Knight's eyes.

"Master Bruce, I've heard of some unsettling news." Alfred said through a communicator imbedded inside the vigilante's cowl. "It appears there are reports that an old 'acquaintance' of yours has returned to Gotham."

His body became tense immediately upon hearing that name. Arguably this man alone is one of the most threatening adversaries, and also of the most dangerous. The one who almost forced him to retire for life.

The man who broke the Bat has returned to Gotham.

* * *

 **Big League Troubles Part 1**

* * *

The switch was flipped on, allowing Kevin to see who got the jump on him after he changed into his pajamas. After being caught, he was lectured in the darkness, unable to make out who the lecturer was.

"Now, let's repeat what we've learned today." Batgirl said calmly. She spent a good amount of time of her lecture telling the boy to not jump to conclusions, and to not offend a lady through her age.

"I was wrong! So very wrong!" Kevin responded as he swung from side to side, upside down with his arms flailing. "You're not a saleswoman! Or old!"

The older redhead smiled in satisfaction before gently letting the boy down to the ground, not wanting to have him fall on his head.

"Glad we're on the same page now." Batgirl said with a soft smile. "Anyway, before our… little misunderstanding, I'd wanted to talk to you and your friends."

"They're not my friends." Kevin said as he laid on the ground. "Especially with Tennyson."

The masked heroine nodded before she closed her eyes.

"So, Kevin, how long have you been in Gotham?" she asked.

"About three weeks." the half-Osmosian answered as he moved to attempt removing the cord that held him upside down just a moment ago.

The redhead nodded once again before frowning.

"I see. Well, the thing is, I got word from Batman to keep an eye on you and the others. Mainly because of the fact you're interacting with two career criminals." she explained. "However, hearing who they were made me really worried."

"Oh, you mean Harley and Ivy." Kevin said in realization. "Well, thing is, from what I've seen, Harley has been focusing on Ben like a mom would. Ivy hasn't really showed as much concern, especially once learning that he'll be just fine."

"I heard that Quinn was quite serious on helping out Ben." the vigilante recalled. "But she and Ben aren't related, correct?"

"Yeah, he and I come from different realities, believe it or not." Kevin confirmed casually.

"Alright, got so many questions now about that alone. Anyway, going back to Harley and Ivy, have they been doing anything suspicious?" Batgirl questioned next.

"Well, Ivy has been spent the last two weeks looking at some Swampfire sap for the most part." Kevin pointed out. "That or she goes to wherever Bats takes her to."

"Okay, I'm a little worried about that sap thing, does Batman know of that?" the redhead pressed with a hint of worriment.

"Yeah, he knows. He's actually the one who gave her the sap in the first place." Kevin said before finally getting free of the cord.

"I see." Batgirl said with a frown. "Well, that's about it. If Batman actually has gotten a grasp on things here, I guess I can breathe a little easier. We'll come back if we ever need your help."

"Okay, just next time, please don't hang me upside down." the half Osmosian requested.

"No promises with Batman, but I'll keep that in mind." the vigilante said with a warm smile as she went to the nearby window to leave. "Night, Kevin."

"Uh, same to you." the boy said as he watched the redhead pull out a grappling hook and firing it before vanishing from sight.

Once alone, he sighed before looking at his fingertips, which were covered in a black rubber like material.

"What the hell?" he said out loud as he pulled off the rubber, taking a moment to note it was similar to the cord that was wrapped around his legs. His eyes then widened as he recalled what Linker said he could do.

"So he was telling the truth!" he said before he began to laugh in glee.

* * *

Katherine sighed as she took a seat at the bar of a small diner. The interior was rustic and similar to what one would envision for a roadside diner from the late 1950's. Despite the outdated style, the place was in good condition, the tiles clean and the seats and tables devoid of any damage.

"Oh, hey Kitty." a waitress of her late twenties said with a warm smile. She was quite an attractive woman, with vibrant red hair and deep blue eyes. The most noticeable thing about her is her chest, which was considerably above average in size, easily able to make men turn their heads at the sight of them. Her outfit was of an orange waitress uniform that was in the same style as the diner itself,

"Hey Izzy. How's things going for you?" Katherine responded with a smile of her own.

"Same old, same old." Isabella Torquemada replied with a shrug. "Business in back's been picking up though."

"When can I take the stage?" the half-Asian asked.

"You're still a minor, Kitty." the redhead said curtly. "Still, where's that little minx who usually is with you?"

"On clean up duty again." Katherine simply said with a sigh.

"Ah, I see, so she's busy. So, how did this guy go?" Isabella asked.

"Bullet through the brain. Shot himself after I grabbed his nuts hard."

"I see." the redhead said with a frown.

"Yeah, he was scum of the Earth like the others. Child prostitutes and all that." the raven haired teen dismissed with a sigh. "Anyway, can I have the usual?"

"Sure thing." the waitress confirmed before turning her attention towards a window that allowed the cook to deliver the ordered meals without leaving the kitchen. "Wes, get me a patty melt on rye. Kitty's here."

"Still, I think you should really consider going back to school, Kitty. The world isn't suited for a dropout like you." Isabella continued. "It's pretty difficult these days just being a high school graduate. Hell, even a good amount of college grads aren't having much luck either."

"I know, Mom." Katherine droned in annoyance.

"Seriously, Katherine. This path will only take you so far in life. And what you're doing is illegal. Hell, if Pixie isn't able do all that, you would've been in prison for murder by now." Isabella said firmly. "And let's not forget that what you're doing is dangerous as fuck!"

"Says the retired hitman who trained me. Pix has been quite a help for these past two years." Katherine said with a smile. "I swear, you would think she could be stronger than Superman with what she can do."

"Kitty, please, just shut up for now." the redhead pleaded. "I've had a long day, and don't want to deal with any more bullshit tonight if I can help it."

"Wanna screw me in the alleyway after work then?" Kitty asked with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"MEIN GOTT KATHERINE!" Isabella screamed in German as she blushed furiously as her friend broke out into laughter.

* * *

"So, you live with us now?" Ben asked in curiosity as he and the blonde were standing outside the door to the former brunet's apartment.

"Yeah, and Red's going to be across the hall." the jester stated with a small smile, still feeling awkward around the boy.

Ben nodded and reached for the doorknob, turning it and frowning when he discovered that it was unlocked. Before opening the door, he looked over towards the Joker's ex to say something.

"Uh, let's keep what happened in the car between us, okay?" he asked.

Harley blushed slightly but nodded fervently in agreement.

The pair entered their apartment, only to find Kevin waving at them, his arms covered in a layer of concrete from the patio.

"Hey guys, look what I figured out to do." the raven haired boy declared with a smug look.

The pair gawked at the sight before them and looked at each other.

Kevin began to explain what happened to him, of course omitting the part he became a living piñata. Harley however picked up on that, and pressed him, acting cute in the process. Ben eventually got the older boy to accidentally confessing that by attacking his pride via slight mocking. The result was Ben and Harley breaking out into uncontrollable laughter as a now flustered Kevin held the former in a headlock.

This continued for a bit before Harley calmed down to speak up.

"So boys, where's my room?" she asked.

"Your what?" Kevin asked, stopping while releasing Ben from his clutches.

"Did you get the memo?" Ben asked. "Harley's our roommate."

"Okay… we have three bedrooms, and I'm sure as hell not sharing with either of you." Kevin deadpanned.

"I'll bunk with Ben then." Harley announced without hesitation.

Ben blushed immediately upon recalling the kiss they had earlier, which didn't go unnoticed by Kevin.

"Well, color me impressed Ben, to think you had that kind of luck." he said before ruffling the boy's hair. "Maybe you don't need that porn now."

Harley raised an eyebrow as Ben's normally chalk white cheeks became beet red.

"Like you're one to talk!" the Omnitrix wielder retorted. "I bet you got a lot while I was away!"

Kevin only laughed more before draping his arm over his shoulder.

"I know when I'm beat, Ben." he said casually. "You're getting laid before me."

This caused Ben's face to turn so red that the white skin that was not his face looked even paler than usual while Harley blushed hard enough that the redness was starting to come through the makeup. Kevin only smirked when he realized he now had actual ammunition to tease with.

Patting Ben's back in a friendly manner, Kevin walked off towards his room.

"I'm calling it a night. Don't make too much noise now." he said, leaving the pair floored at what he implied.

Once alone, the pair remained in complete silence, looking at one another before Ben spoke up.

"So, uh, just so you know, we don't have any extra beds, aside from Linker's." he said, feeling awkward around the jester once again.

"I figured as much." Harley replied.

* * *

Ani sighed as she sat behind a water tower of an apartment complex, sighing as she watched Ben and Harley talk amongst themselves inside their apartment.

"What is Master thinking? She muttered to herself. "To coax this Ben to break the law here by not only hooking up with Harley at a young age, but to have a harem as well?! Batman, no, just about _every_ hero in this world is not going to let _that_ slide. And who cares if that's a damn spoiler! Everybody is expecting it to happen after all…" the ageless witch sighed. "Why must this Ben become evil so that the one in Gainos can become a hero instead? Maintain the status quo? Fuck that shit. Why can't both be heroes?"

She was told to just watch, but Paradox never once mentioned to not interfere. An idea formed in her head, causing a smile to form.

"Yeah, let's mess with the Status Quo." she said decisively.

* * *

The criminal underworld was in an uproar at the latest developments that transpired throughout the two weeks Ben was in the hospital.

Killer Croc was found critically injured and a message was etched into his broad back when found by police.

"Obey us or suffer. "

Word of the Falcones getting decimated by an unknown party on their own turf put the crime family into a corner, and others stood by to watch, cautious of what would happen if they made a move.

Seeing an opportunity, Black Mask attempted to make a move, only to suffer heavy casualties himself. The damages were enough that the man himself had little choice but to flee Gotham to cut his losses. However, before he fled, he left a message to his rivals, allies, and foes alike.

"The threat is real."

Survivors spoke of only a duo, a man of crystal and a girl who could change shape and wield a myriad of powers on top of wielding a sword. They quickly made their presence more and more prominent, by boldly going after the strongest crime syndicates and surprisingly crippling them into submission. The pair attacked with precision and swiftness, although it was reported the girl had a tendency of attacking unprovoked.

The Batman himself was perplexed by this mystery. At first, it looked like a power struggle amongst criminals, but the possibility of an Omnitrix being used, and the fact Bane hasn't made a move, really had his attention. It also gave credence to the possibility of only two people being able to cause such a result. However, he was troubled by something.

Why?

The motive was elusive to the Dark Knight. They were not insane, obsessed with something that makes them predictable. Also, the level of precision was only possible by being well informed. Was Bane conspiring with them? Bane's intellect supporting them would easily answer many questions, but the vigilante didn't want to jump to conclusions. Regardless, the two of them knew what they were doing. Were they actually trying to take over the city? And why did they attack Ben, Linker, and Kevin?

Sitting in a chair in the Batcave, Batman sat in silence, trying to figure out the mystery. He pulled back the cowl, revealing the face of Bruce Wayne underneath.

"Master Bruce, it's quite late, I implore that you get some rest, as you have that meeting for Wayne Industries to attend to at eight." Alfred said as he approached the man, reminding him of what he had scheduled for the morning.

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce said gratefully, turning his head to look at his butler in the eyes. "I should turn in. Bruce Wayne can't get away with the excuse he was partying all night. Especially with this meeting. But before I do, I have a question. "

"What is it, sir?" the butler asked.

Bruce reached to the keyboard of the computer in front of him before pulling up an short video of Harley kissing Ben, and their reactions.

"What should I do with these two?" he asked. "I know I should apprehend Harley should she commit pedophilia, but Ben has proven to be a positive influence for her. I tested her resolve by putting her under more conditions then necessary, and she is following every one of them at all times."

"Perhaps she is… falling for him." Alfred said, pausing in hesitation for a moment. "While it is quite uncomfortable to even consider, she has displayed similar behavior towards the Joker. And by definition, the crime of pedophilia is having sex with a minor that isn't of consenting age. Perhaps you need to inform Ms. Quinzel and the lad of this before it's too late."

"I've noticed." Bruce said while frowning. "I'll talk with them as soon as I can, so that they know the thin line they're on, especially if Harley truly is infatuated with Ben. He isn't of consenting age after all."

"Anything else, sir?" Alfred asked.

"No, that is all. Thank you Alfred." With that, Bruce got up and removed the cape, gloves and belt so he could go get changed.

* * *

Morning came, and Ben awoke to someone clearing their throat. Groggily, he opened his eyes, only to see Ivy standing at the side of the bed with her arms crossed. Ben blinked before seeing the redhead pointing downwards. Ben looked in the same direction, noticing Harley snoring blissfully as she slept, still in her costume, but with the hood down and makeup removed. What made things awkward was the fact that she was clutching to Ben like he was a stuffed animal. The boy gulped when he felt Ivy's piercing glare directed straight to him.

"Help me!" was mouthed by the pleading Omnitrix wielder towards the villainess, who simply shook her head in refusal. Groaning, Ben slowly moved to activate the Omnitrix, and pressing down on it. In a flash of light, he was replaced by Upchuck. The Perk Gourmand only groaned when Harley tightened her hold on the alien. He squirmed and flailed, trying to get free, but the blonde refused to let go.

Upchuck was about to press the Omnitrix again to change, but he stopped when he felt himself be lifted from the bed as Harley sat up. The Perk Gourmand simply blinked as he slid down slightly, finding himself sitting down on the jester's lap while being held prisoner.

"Morning Red." Harley said, still half asleep and unaware of what she held.

"Morning Harls. Same to you Ben." Ivy responded calmly, causing the blonde to blink in confusion. She looked down to see Upchuck looking up at her.

"Uh, morning." the Perk Gourmand greeted with a hint of nervousness present.

Harley simply smiled and hugged the transformed Ben.

"Never knew you're so cuddly as this guy." she commented while embracing him harder.

The alien responded with his cheeks puffing out before letting out a loud, reverberating belch, causing both women to stare at him with wide eyes, stunned at how powerful the burp was.

"Sorry,… I really tried to keep that down." Upchuck apologized just as he saw Kevin peer in from the hallway, looking at him with a smirk, impressed with the belch.

"Nice." the raven haired boy mouthed to the transformed Ben, causing him to frown in response.

Harley released her grip on the Perk Gourmand as he jumped off and transformed back to normal. He then turned around to face both women.

"So, what are you doing here Ivy?" Ben asked, trying to shift attention away from what he just did.

"Better see the news." the redhead said with a frown.

The boy nodded and went out to the living area to see a wall mounted television on just as Kevin plopped down onto a black leather couch in front of it. Obviously they gotten some more furniture during the stay in the hospital, courtesy of Bruce Wayne. Only he could give away such luxurious things. Making a quick mental note to thank the man the next time they met, Ben took a seat at the opposite end of Kevin and looked at the screen.

"Earlier, a series of most unusual crimes took place. Police have been assaulted by an unusual minor, described to be some kind of Metahuman that looks to be no older than eleven or twelve years of age at the oldest. Within the past two hours, officers were reporting that they were literally falling sideways before falling into Gotham Harbor. Even more surprising was that the young girl actually came into our very studio to give a message."

Footage then turned over to see the face of a young girl with purple and pink hair smiling happily.

"Good morning Gotham. Sorry for messing with Gotham's finest, but I really needed to get every superhero's attention that I can attact, particularly the Jeager Joker as this message is for him. Keep Harley Quinn safe and get all the help you can get. Tetrax and Kai are only the beginning." the girl said in a casual, carefree manner before narrowing her eyes as her smile became a frown. "I am taking a huge risk by revealing myself like this, but I am taking my chances that you're watching this. Jeager, as well as anyone willing to ally with him." her hand then held up a Joker card as her cheerful face returned. "And watch out for this guy as well. He wants you and Harley dead after seeing that kiss."

The blood from Harley and Ben's faces drained away, both of them mortified by what they heard.

"You already passed second base with her, Benji? Nice." Kevin said in amazement.

"You two kissed?" Ivy said in a threatening tone. "You both have a lot of explaining to do. And not just to me."

" Aww, man…" the pair said in unison before they slumped their heads.

* * *

Ani sighed as she sat on the roof of a water tower, looking onto the morning scenery.

"Sorry, but I disobeyed and rolled the dice. There is nothing you can really do about it." she said solemnly without looking behind her back.

"You already have covered three of the main events that will determine Ben's future." Paradox said from behind the Time Soldier. "Why must you try to prevent Ben from becoming evil? You are aware that there's an balance to be upheld amongst this Omniverse. It pains me to have this happen, but some things must happen or else things fall apart. Eon has already influenced the effects of multiple realities connecting together, and I am not allowed to interfere with this world at all. In fact, you just made things worse."

"I know, but I don't care. I am not going back on my decision now. I am fine with whatever punishment you and the others have for me." the witch said with conviction.

"Very well. You are solely responsible for everything that happens within this world now. If you manage to prove the Laws of Karma wrong, I will be impressed. You have already broken about five trillion of them already with your actions alone. "

Ani couldn't help but smile a bit. "And that means my sister started a Rath Off, didn't she?"

"Indeed. Anyway, I must take off. I wish you the best of luck." Paradox said before walking off. "And I honestly do hope you prove me wrong with this."

The witch turned her head around just as the sounds of footsteps stopped abruptly. With a smile, she laid back and looked at the morning sky.

"Thank you for trusting me, Master." she said gratefully.

* * *

"Well, isn't this quite the unexpected development." Tetrax said in amusement as he tapped his chin while holding it, intrigued by what he saw. The Petrosapien was in a rundown apartment that was still in use. The alien saw Ani's message on the television and couldn't help but smirk at it. Here he was, trying to make himself known amongst criminals worldwide, only for some unfamiliar girl saying his name in public, effectively helping him out.

"Well, looks like this calls for a change of approach." Kai muttered, sitting in a chair while polishing her sword's blade.

"Indeed. With this, we are definitely on Batman's radar for certain. As well as probably everyone else who is connected to him." Tetrax said before looking over his shoulder. "Any ideas?"

"Let's see, up until now you only have been keeping to the shadows, yet causing all sorts of chaos. That allowed me to arrive in without any difficulty." a third voice responded. "I know Batman is aware of my presence here, but I need a little more time to prepare. I need to learn more about this Linker you've warned me about. He is so far the largest threat I have to face before I can get to the Batman."

Tetrax and Kai both smiled eagerly in response.

"Perhaps we can get some acquaintances to join us." the teen suggested. "We know some people."

The masked Bane only shook his head.

"Not yet, though I am not against the idea of some help." he responded calmly. " I can 'persuade' some to help us. After all, I did rule Gotham for months after I broke the bat's back."

"No, no. I was talking more about an army." Kai dismissed with a smirk.

"An army?" the muscular genius questioned with curiosity. "But I know you are not allied with any nations or organizations."

"In this reality, we are on our own. But back home, we're friends with this race that managed to utilize multidimensional travel. In fact, they're how we got here in the first place." Tetrax explained. "They helped Ben out immensely with overthrowing the Plumbers and eradicating the Incursions. And remember these are forces that reached across galaxies."

"Very interesting." Bane mused while crossing his arms.

"Them Caudatians. Those newts live to fight, no matter how big or small the reason. Especially the Furia. In fact, they could give you a run for your money." Kai said before her smirk only grew. "They're perfect for hired muscle."

"Furia? Are there different types of these Caudatians?" the masked villain questioned.

"Four subspecies." Tetrax responded. "The Caudatian Furia are practically the brutes of the race. Of the four, they're not as clever as the others, but their physical strength can easily rival your own when enhanced with Venom."

"And how smart can they be?" Bane pressed, intrigued with the subject.

"Furia can follow orders, but the others are way smarter, It was the brainy newts who invented the stable means of multidimensional travel." Kai answered this time. "Don't know the details of how, but they only did it because no other race from their home dimension would fight back. In other words, it was boredom. Not even civil wars were enough to preoccupy them for long."

The villain fell silent, taken back a bit by what he just learned. He had many more questions, but decided to stop right there. Knowing more about an alien race was irrelevant to achieving his goals. But it was something he kept in mind.

* * *

The next several hours were spent with Poison Ivy chewing the pair out as they tried to placate the redhead by explaining what happened. It was successful for the most part, managing to calm her down enough for her to leave them be. After that, Ben went to work on something that was important for him while Harley spent some time talking with Kevin.

"Hmmm, if I calibrate these wirings here for ionic galvanization, then perhaps I can bypass that…" Gray Matter muttered to himself while looking down at the goggles that served as his ID Mask. "This is rudimentarily crude, even by the lowest of Galvan standards. Let's see… That has to be the central processing unit. Excellent, it's still intact, only just been displaced minutely. Enough to be a simple fix. Biorhythmic sensors are completely undamaged too. That saves me a lot of time and headaches. The holographic projector lenses however are cracked, and I'll need to get my hands on a replacement, or convert an alkaline battery into it. But as they're carrying acid, I can't risk it. Hmmm…."

"Uhh, what did he say?" Kevin asked Harley, completely lost on what the transformed Ben was saying.

"I got lost after Ionic-whatever he said." the blonde responded, just as confused.

"Hey, even I can't understand half of what I say!" the Galvan retorted. "Though, I just need a holographic projector lens or appropriate substitute and I'm set."

"Uhh, what kind of substitute?" Kevin asked.

"Give me twenty tiny light-emitting diodes and I'll be good." Gray Matter responded with a sigh.

"Eh?" the blonde asked while tilting her head in confusion.

"Twenty LED light bulbs." the alien rephrased after face palming himself.

"Ohh. Should have said so in the first place." Harley stated with a nod.

"I did…" the small alien groaned.

Gray Matter reached behind his back, touching the Omnitrix to revert back into normal.

"So we need some light bulbs. And how are you going to do this?" Kevin asked with curiosity.

"Well, the Jeager Joker needs to make himself known more to the public." Ben said with a bit of hesitation. "Though, I'm not that thrilled for it. Spent two years trying to keep a low profile, but this morning changed that."

"Gonna take the goggles?" Kevin asked.

The green haired boy shook his head.

"I don't want to mess them up further." he responded with a sigh. "Harley, you coming with me?"

The jester nodded before pausing to smell an arm, grimacing for a moment.

"I'll need a change of clothes though." she commented.

"Ok." Ben said with a nod as the blonde left the room.

"So, what happened last night?" Kevin asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Nothing happened, Piñata. I went to bed first, and I can only guess she joined me after I fell asleep." the boy explained, smirking a bit when he saw the raven haired boy's own smirk falter upon hearing the nickname.

"Don't call me that, or else." Kevin warned sternly.

"Whatever, Piñata." Ben responded dismissively.

Kevin growled before getting the Omnitrix wielder in a headlock and began rubbing his clenched fist against the top of his head.

"Hey, stop that!" the green haired boy protested before he activated the Omnitrix. In a flash of light, he was replaced with Ripjaws.

"Aww, Man." the transformed Ben said before he began to suffocate immediately. Hastily, he broke free of Kevin's clutches and slammed his fist against the Omnitrix, changing him into Ice Ridge.

"Seriously?" the Cryomancian hissed before created an arm of ice so he could change form again. As the ice fell to the floor, a new alien took his place.

The being stood at four feet tall, with a stocky, yet slim build. The head was similar to that of a human's head with bat like ears, though white fur covered the entirety of his face, excluding his black lips, protruding underbite with upward fangs and scarlet eyes that lacked pupils. He stood on two short legs that ended with three long toed feet that had were reminiscent of a bird of prey's, minus the talons.

His spindly arms lacked any fur, instead looked like they were covered in black rubber that looked scrunched up. His hands were oversized and disproportioned, appearing too heavy to be lifted up, while obviously longer than his body length from head to toe. The three fingers and thumb on each hand were short and flat, yet when the alien flexed them, the action made the knuckles become way more pronounced. His torso was firm and covered with white fur, except for the biceps, which were bared for all to see. The alien's outifit was of only a helmet that had the Omnitrix in the center front of it.

"Woah, who is that guy?" Kevin asked.

The transformed Ben simply shrugged in response.

"What's going on out there?" Harley asked as she poked her head out. Her eyes widened upon seeing the new form. "Eeee! New guy!"

The alien remained silent as he brought a finger up to the Omnitrix, pressing the device to undo the transformation.

"Aww, wanted to hear him speak." the blonde whined before retreating into the bathroom again.

"Had a feeling that wasn't a good idea to do." Ben said followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Why is that?" Kevin asked.

"Not sure." the boy said with a shrug. "Think it would be a much better idea to do it outdoors."

"Good point, no clue what that guy could do." Kevin said in agreement.

* * *

Katherine sighed in boredom as she walked towards a convenience store.

"I hate being the errand girl." she groaned. "Wanna watch some anime."

"We're low on groceries." a young girl's voice stated from behind in annoyance. "God, you remind me of that one person."

"Thought you were going to not bother with your memories, Pix." Katherine asked while looking over her shoulder.

A girl of around thirteen years of age groaned as she shook her head, her magenta eyes narrowing. She brushed the bangs of her rose pink hair to the side, barely standing out against her pale alabaster skin. She was wearing a black satin hair band which was crafted in a way to emulate the appearance of cat ears. Her outfit was a simple red halter top and black jeans that were slightly worn around the knees. Completing the ensemble were a pair of white tennis shoes.

"I'm not going to dwell on the past. Even if I want to do so, I prefer this life now." Pixie grumbled. "But at times I can't help but notice similarities between you and him."

The half-Japanese girl simply shrugged before noticing something from the corner of her eye. She turned to notice two people that stood out of place.

"Woah, take a look at that Pix, we got ourselves a celebrity." She commented while gesturing her head to the pair that caught her eye.

"Isn't that Harley Quinn?" the pink haired asked with a frown upon seeing person beside her. "But that other person who is with her…"

* * *

"And why did you decide to come in costume again?" Ben asked as he saw several people run off in fear the moment they noticed the jester. "It's not a good idea if you ask me."

"Well, besides the fact this was my only change of clothes, I simply didn't want you to be the only one standing out." Harley commented. "That and I want to show people that we ain't bad guys."

"Good luck on that." Ben said with a sigh. It felt weird for him to be out in public again without any kind of disguise, but it was something he wanted to change due to his newfound alias as the Jeager Joker being a possible subject of gossip.

The pair didn't pay attention to two young girls trailing behind them as they went into the convenience store. Upon entering, the clerk screamed and immediately opened the register before hiding underneath the counter. The sight caused Ben to shake his head a bit while sighing.

"Hey, we're not here to rob you, nor anything illegal." Ben called out. "I know Commissioner Gordon. He can vouch for me!"

The clerk peered from his hiding place before he cleared his throat nervously.

"W-Who are you then?" he asked.

"Jeager Joker." Ben replied immediately. "And yes, That's Harley Quinn, but she's changing her ways."

The clerk slowly rose from where he was hiding and blinked in a mix of confusion and uncertainty as he looked at Harley, who simply smiled and waved at him.

"Uhh, okay…" he said before forcing himself to calm down a bit more. " So, uh, how can I help you?"

"We're just here for some snacks." Harley responded before her eyes widened upon hearing the sound of police sirens in the distance, the sound getting louder by the second. Ben groaned when he shook his head.

"Told you the costume was a bad idea." he grumbled as the jester gave a sheepish smile in response.

"Sorry." the clerk said. "Kind of was afraid of being killed just now."

"Well, I understand your reasons were perfectly rational but still, not cool." Harley said, her smile turning into a frown.

* * *

"Of all the days for something really crazy to happen." Commissioner Gordon said as he came to the office of GCPD. He was supposed to have the day off, but the stunts that the girl did forced him to come in to straighten things out. Eight police cars and the television broadcast, while nobody was injured, she did cause a lot of trouble for the entire office, especially with their budget.

He went into his office and sat down, noticing a small envelope laying on his desk with "Commissioner Gordon" written on it in crayon.

"Hey, can somebody tell me where this envelope came from?" he asked loudly while looking out into the hallway.

"That is from me." a young female voice said from behind him.

Gordon turned around to see the very girl who was wanted for questioning sitting in his chair with feet on the table. The man noticed that she was wearing a pair of purple cloth boots with mismatching stockings, with the right being purple and black striped, as the left was just simply all black.

"You!" he said in surprise before crossing his arms. "You're in a lot of trouble little lady."

"Look into the officers who were in the cars I sunk. They're corrupt in some way." Ani stated before removing her feet. "The envelope contains evidence to back up my claim. Records of recent wire transfers from various criminal organizations, like the Falcones for example, to those bad cops. Not enough for arrests, but enough to start an investigation with."

"Okay, this day just keeps getting weirder." Gordon said with a sigh. " I need to ask this before I go crazy. Why did you do all this then?"

"I have my reasons, but the main one is to stop Tetrax and Kai." the ageless witch explained with a smile.

"I heard those names from your little broadcast earlier. Who are they exactly?" the Commissioner commented.

"I know you're aware of the uproar amongst the underground for the past two weeks. They're the ones responsible for all that. And yes, an Omnitrix is involved."

Gordon's eyes widened before he hastily closed the door behind him.

"How do you know about that?" he asked while lowering his voice.

"I know things. Lots of things." Ani said before getting up from the chair. "And I'm not your enemy here either. I actually want to work with you as an informant."

"But you've caused a lot of damage, so how can I trust you?" the commissioner questioned. "Regardless, obviously you're not some little kid causing mischief."

"I fixed them up a moment ago, so nothing to worry about." the witch said as she walked over towards the mature redhead. "If that isn't enough to convince you, I can tell you some more things, or do something impossible."

"Who are you?" Gordon asked.

"Lovlila Ani. Though just call me Ani." the childish time traveler introduced herself with a smile. "And for the record, I'm a witch. Not a metahuman."

"Alright then Ani. I'll need to think things over, but can you at least stay for questioning about what you did?"

"Of course." Ani answered with a nod. "Just not with Batman around. We'll have issues if he's with us."

* * *

Name: Katherine Ardente

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Nationality: Japanese-American

Occupation: Hitman/Assassin

Bio: An orphan born from a fling of a Japanese immigrant and an American criminal. Her father had no presence in her life, showing no care towards her mother and herself. Her mother was murdered at the age of seven by a rapist, who wanted the young Katherine. She wasn't saved in time, and the culprit got away. Father refused to accept responsibility as her parent, literally kicking her to the streets to fend for herself. After a year on the streets, she was taken in by the Torquemadas, a family of hitmen who have been in the business for generations, albeit they do not have much of a reputation compared to others like Deadshot, or the League of Assassins.

She trained under them, especially when she openly stated she wanted to get the man who ruined her life the most. After five years of vigorous training, she eventually found and killed the rapist. Since then, she has lived the life of a hitman, preferring to go after those who have ruined children's lives. While she herself was not considered, her earlier targets are known to GCPD, assumed to be kills from rival factions. Ever since meeting the amnesiac Pixie, all kills since then have left no evidence behind with her help.

Stats

Intelligence: 5

Strength:: 3

Endurance: 4

Speed: 3

Combat Skill: 3

Notes: While being a normal human physically with some training in being a professional assassin, Katherine has shown great creativity and caution in not only with making her kills look like they aren't hits, and to make them sure she isn't seen as the killer. Between this and her focus on solely those involved with Child Prostitution, she has so far managed to go under everyone's radar as a suspect.

Threat Level: 5

* * *

CCR

Blazorna: I know this could be longer, but all things considered, I feel any more would have just been dragging the story along for this chapter. Anyway, I wonder how many of you were a little surprised by that little reality check I had. I'm going to be frank here; Real Life Consequences will be applied people!

Harley: *sits in front of a laptop* Umm, did you check the poll , Mr. B? Think you may want to see the results. I am not thrilled with one of the top three choices.

Blazorna: *Goes over and checks screen.* I see… Well, looks like "Harem with Harley" was the most popular choice, even though I gave warning to think it over carefully of what it means beforehand. *face darkens* Do not complain if things turn out not like you were hoping. I warned you, and you took the risk people.

Harley: I don't like the sounds of that…

Blazorna: Well, moving on, we all finally got introduced to Pixie. Yeah she's technically an OC, but she's more than that. Can't say any more than that, spoilers. And we have the first appearance of a new alien as well. He does talk, but I'm saving that for next chapter. Though it should be obvious who it is.

Speaking of which, I am very curious if anyone is wanting to draw my OC aliens so that people have a good idea of how they look. My friend (and potential semi-minion) Creaturemaster has actually done just that for two of them already, Fluff Luv and Xenophobe. Go to his deviant art page to check them out. I don't want to have Creaty do all of them, as he's a very busy guy with a lot on his plate already. *Gets bricked* GOD DAMMIT FOURTH WALL!

Harley: Anyway, I am a bit curious about those Caudatians.

Blazorna: Ahh, I just did it to explain things. Nothing more.

Harley: *crosses arms and frowns* I highly doubt that's all. You put quite a bit of focus on them…

Blazorna: I swear I mean it.

Harley: *pulls out an undead buzzsaw* Don't make me use this on you again!

Blazorna: Alright! I'll spill! I do not want to be killed today… again. I actually am going through with my plan to do a second wave of collabs. Most with MHG. The Caudatians are intended to serve as the antagonists of this wave, having all the collabs be grouped underneath a single over arching storyline.

On that note, I'm wondering if there are more who are willing to come on board to do this. Unlike the first wave, which focused on just other Ben 10 crossovers, I really want to also incorporate other types of fanfics into the mix, with each treated as their own universe, unless they're wanting to be part of the same universe as MHG if DC oriented with no focus on Batman. Considering the various comic crossovers DC have been involved with, from Alien vs. Predator, Green Hornet, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, to Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, we got a lot of leeway here.

I have these rules that I'm going to follow myself that also apply to those involved.

1\. Unless agreed upon beforehand, we are going to aim to affect each other's original storyline as little as possible. I want to try to preserve the integrity of the storylines as much as possible, as well as any future plans if your story is ongoing or has a sequel planned. Anything that changes will be intended to be minor, regulated towards either new forms or a character who aren't needed anymore in the other story migrating into MHG.

2\. How the collab is written is up to how we feel is most effective. For example, it can be simply us alternating in writing chapters, and split posting them between my stories and your own, or we work together on the very same chapter and posting them on just one of our stories.

3\. If your story is involving a Ben, Kevin, etc. they will need to have a handle to differentiate my characters from yours, as well as any future references towards them with other stories. (On that note, the Ben Prime designation is reserved only for the one from the cartoon.) It is for that reason why I have MHG Ben be called the Jeager Joker, and the MH version as Rogue Ben. The handle is only intended to be used only for the crossover and any references. Otherwise, they can be omitted outside of it if you don't want to keep it in your story.

4\. If my characters are going into the universe of your story, I will limit the amount of who goes to make things easier for you if necessary. Same will be applied if your story has a massive roster and they're coming into MHG's universe.

5\. While I will treat these crossovers as canon events for my stories, the canonicity of this for yours is up to you. If you don't want that to be the case, the universe used in the crossover will be treated as an alternate reality of your original story. If it is going to be treated as canon, I'll work with you to how to fit the events into your story's canon in a way to keep the original plot as intact as possible. Who knows, if you're hitting a wall, this may help you out.

Overall, I plan to work with no more than six or seven other fanfics. And for the record, no, I don't plan to have a massive finale with all the stories I've got involved. As epic as that could be, it'd be chaotic, and take too much organization and time to do. Everyone has a life, and I don't want to take anymore of their time.

Frothy: BUCKA BWAK! *Drop kicks Rabbidpool out of nowhere*

Blazorna: *deadpans* What is going on here?

Frothy: Buck bukbuk buk. Bukwah!

Blazorna: Seriously? He ate the spare chainsaw…

Harley: Was that supposed to self-destruct if it ever was eaten?

Blazorna: Yep. It was nuclear powered too.

Harley: I see- Wait, what?!

Rabbidpool: Bua bwah! *gives a thumbs up*

Harley: Hell no you're not! *Grabs Rabbidpool and punts him as hard as possible, sending him flying.*

Blazorna: Geez… think he's in the ionosphere of the Fourth Wall now. *Gets bricked in nuts* Critical hit… *slumps to the ground*

Harley: And he is out. Guess I'm going to tackle the questions again. But before that, I suppose I should address what the pollsters also wanted. You know, with me and those costumes. *leaves for a moment, only to return in a banana costume.* WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME?! *whimpers* By costumes, it mainly meant stupid ones like this! I saw the swimsuit one as well. Not even sexy unless you're into those long john like ones that are kinda baggy. He was completely serious with that whole "Think before you vote" thing.

*Sighs* anyway, questions. Remember, Mr B is getting bricked by the same amount of questions asked.

Dragon Rider 66: When have you died that many times? Which version of Teen Titans is being used?

Trust me, a good amount of those deaths come from video games alone. A lifelong gamer probably has died at least thousands of times at least than they can count. Roughly 60% of the total if I am thinking correctly for Mr. B's case. I can claim seven of those kills, while Frothy is about a quarter of what remains unaccounted for. The rest, between the Fourth Wall or Mr B's own stupidity.

For the Teen Titans, that falls underneath a few things that are unknown at this time, but as far as I know, we are all going to remain confused, Mr. B included, until one of two things happens: 1. Mr B. decides on a lineup and have them pop up in this story, or 2. We get an author of some kind of Teen Titans fanfic wanting to have their story be part of the MHG universe.

Jonathen: Will Ben get the DNA of Superman, Hawkgirl, and the Martian Manhunter? Will Ben have an alien that can break the Fourth Wall or is that going to be Rathpool? Can you have a chapter where the Joker challenges Ben to a duel or a showdown for Harley?

Ouch… I think his head has dented in at this point… Anyway, the possibility of such forms are possible, and maybe not just limited to solely aliens. However, keep in mind of canon. So that means that energy beings or are extradimensional beings are omitted, unless they can have biological children with humans naturally. Fourth wall breaks can be done in all sorts of ways, and even if it was the case of a new alien, Rathpool is only exclusive for this area. He is basically Deadpool who found the Omnitrix and wound up permanently stuck as Rath. And as romantic and cool as it can be, that idea sadly isn't going to be possible after what happened. Mr J wants me dead remember.

NecrorexAparda Juubi-No-Kishin: Will you use the Batman Arkham games in the story?

As tempting as it is from what you've given us, Mr. B has officially declared that the experimental Joker Venom was based solely on chemicals. It isn't blood based at all. Besides, he hasn't played that series, even at my persistence. (That is where three of his deaths from me come from, btw.) As such, don't expect anything regarding the Arkham games being used in this story. Rather have a train wreck of inconsistencies from somebody that has zilch clue of what to do with said source? And prion... *shudders*

Rathpool: *comes storming in from nowhere* WHERE IS RABBIDPOOL, HARLEY QUINN FORMERLY PSYCHIATRIST HARLEEN QUINZEL?!

Harley: You came later than expected. Anyway, I punted him into the ionosphere. He did eat a nuclear chainsaw after all.

Rathpool: AARRRGGH! THE RABBID WHO IS A MADE UP ALTERNATE INCARNATION OF DEADPOOL THAT IS ALSO MYSELF IN THAT REGARD ALSO ATE MY CHIMICHANGAS AND DOORKNOBS!

Harley: going back to Jonathen, what's your take on what he said towards you?

Rathpool: I seriously hope that isn't his real name…ON THAT NOTE, DO NOT CONFIRM THAT OR ELSE YOU ARE POSSIBLY IN SERIOUS TROUBLE, JONATHEN! AS FOR THE REST OF IT, WHAT YOU SAID DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! TRY BEING A NINJA POWERED BY LEMONS THAT HAVE ALREADY BE USED TO MAKE LEMONADE WITH!

Harley: Ouch…not cool. Even if what you said didn't make any sense, you could have really triggered him or someone else there with that. *pulls out undead buzz saw* And for that, I must ask that you die.

Rathpool: *screams a stock source scream that is found in countless cheap horror movies that isn't the hilarious Wilhelm scream.*

*Scene censored due to being so graphic that not even the Mature rating is enough for it*

Harley: *pants while drenched completely in blood* For the record, the buzz saw is NOT a zombie. It's simply undead. BIG difference people! Anyway, I need to get going. Seeing how Mr B really got it good this time around, that is going to be it for now. See you all next time. And keep on sending in questions, everyone. *Drags Blazorna away* Now, where's his emergency revival cookies?


	6. Big League Troubles Part 2

Linker opened his eyes, squinting them briefly due to the lights being to much for him. Allowing them to adjust to the lighting, the former Galvan recalled what happened to him. As his mind remembered what happened, he didn't bother looking around to know where he was. The sounds of the various monitors were more than enough for him.

 _That's right… Tetrax and Kai…_ he thought bitterly.

He tried lifting an arm, only to find that he couldn't. He tried moving the other, only to get the same result. Noticing he could move his head, he looked downwards to see that his arms and feet were not restrained. That meant only one thing.

 _Fuck me. Fuck me to the fucking moon._ he cursed in his mind.

He tried to speak, only to realize that he had a feeding tube down his throat. Groaning, he closed his eyes as he waited for a nurse to come check in on him. His arms and legs were paralyzed, but he still felt the rest of his body, from his screaming bladder to his steady heartbeat. A peculiar situation he was in that he could remedy with a simple transformation, the only things preventing that was the fact that his mouth was full of tube, and his paralysis.

* * *

 **Big League Troubles - Part 2**

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Ben groaned as he and Harley were in the back of a police car, handcuffed.

"I hope Batsy doesn't throw me in Arkham for this! I'm innocent!" the jester whined.

"Sbut up you two." the officer snapped at them as he got into the driver's seat.

"This HAS to be discrimination!" Ben responded angrily.

"Oh please. Like a psychopath like Harley was following the law." the policeman countered bitterly. "And what about you, Joker Jr.?"

"Do not call me that!" the Omnitrix wielder screamed. "I'm the Jeager Joker!"

"Any Joker's a Joker to me." the officer commented as he turned to face the pair. "If you're not related to the Joker, then why are you with Harley Quinn of all people? Trying to score with her or something?"

Ben's mouth clamped shut as anger filled his eyes.

"Hey, why aren't we heading to Gordy's workplace?" Harley pointed out, snapping Ben out of his anger.

"Oh, because someone else wants you dead, Quinn." the officer said before he pulled into an alleyway.

"Who is it exactly?" Ben asked.

The officer remained silent before undoing his seatbelt and drew his gun.

"Why Mr. J himself." he said while pointing it towards the pair. "And I want you two to make him really furious."

Ben and Harley's eyes widened in horror upon hearing that, for different reasons.

* * *

"Ugh, finally." Linker said after clearing his throat when the pipe was finally removed. "Was starting to choke on that thing."

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Mr. Tennyson." the nurse said apologetically.

"Can I be left alone for a moment?" the white haired genius asked.

"I understand, but I need to check your condition. You've had some surgeries in the past two weeks, with some serious damage done to the spinal cord from those crystals that were embedded in you." The nurse explained.

"I am aware. I can't move my arms or legs at this time." Linker stated calmly. "But I should be able to shortly."

"You had two shattered vertebrae, plus damage to the spinal cord itself." the nurse informed the genius.

"Could you please get the doctor for me then?" the former Galvan asked.

"Very well, He'll be here shortly." As soon as the nurse left, Linker cleared his throat once again.

"Omnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode: User Albedo." the genius declared.

The scarlet Omnitrix's core raised and glowed green for a second.

"User recognition confirmed." the alien device stated, the green light flashing in time with each syllable.

"Command Code 9-10-8: Playlist 2, Number 5." he ordered.

" _Commencing Polymorph transformation._ " the Omnitrix announced before emitting a green light that engulfed the genius for a moment, being replaced with Goop. At the same time, a shrill incessant beep filled the room.

The polymorph groaned as he floated in place. He flexed his arms and legs briefly before nodding in approval before speaking up.

"Command Code 9-10-8: Playlist 2, Number 1. Silence" Goop said before he was engulfed in a flash of light, being replaced with Swampfire. The Methanosian immediately slumped to the ground, groaning for a moment before his body went to work, regenerating the damaged portions of his body.

"Command Code 10-1-1." Swampfire said once he felt his arms and legs again.

" _Reverting back into manual mode. Undoing transformation_." the Omnitrix announced before he reverted back to normal. Once the light died down, the genius tested one of his arms. A satisfactory smile formed on his face as he felt the arm rise and his hand coming into his field of view.

He greeted the doctor and nurse with his thumb raised high into the air, the only visible part of his body to the pair when they entered the room, the rest himself concealed by the bed.

"I'm okay!" Linker called out.

* * *

Inside one of the interrogation rooms, Ani floated in the air in a sitting position with her legs crossed, smiling. Gordon was on the phone, his eyes widen to hear about how the cars were indeed in working order, as if they never were submerged in the first place. Hanging up when he was finished, the man turned towards the witch.

"Is that all you have for me, Commissioner Gordon?" Ani asked. "If you want to know about how I fixed those cars. It's magic. Simple as that."

"I see. I believe you, but that is not going to go with the higher ups." the redheaded man stated.

"Trust me, the whole corrupt cop thing will be on their minds once you start the investigation. The cars will be overlooked." the witch said before floating over towards the man. "Anyway, is there anything else you'd want me to tell you about for now?"

"That's all for now. I got your statement, and seeing how you've fixed the cars, you've also wiped clean of any possible evidence to actually convict you. While tampering with evidence is enough to arrest you right there, I can't prove it was you." the officer said dismissively.

"Understood. And rest easy, I won't pull a stunt like that again." the childish witch said before reaching into a sleeve of her cloak, pulling out a pink airhorn attached to a purple canister. "If you ever need me, just press this twice quickly." she gently placed the airhorn into Gordon's hand and curled his fingers around it. Once she knew he was holding it, she removed her hands and smiled. "With that, I bid you farewell!"

She darted underneath the table, escaping Gordon's line of sight. When the Commissioner looked underneath, he saw no trace of the witch. He looked around the room, noticing that nothing was disturbed and the door remained shut. She pulled a Batman on him.

"Wow, this has been an…interesting day so far." he said while looking down at the airhorn. He recalled what Ani told him, and out of curiosity, he simply pressed on the button once, bracing for a loud shrill. Instead, he heard nothing. He removed his finger and stared at the airhorn, wondering how it can call the witch. He decided to leave the room so he can figure out what to do next.

Ben and Harley were in a decrepit concrete room with a black leather sofa. The officer who held them prisoner was sitting in a collapsible steel chair with his gun drawn.

"You two sit on the sofa." he pointed to with his gun.

"Why are you doing this?" Harley asked as she took a seat. "You're really playing with fire here."

The officer only chuckled and spun his gun around on a finger expertly before pointing it towards the jester's head just as Ben sat to the left of her.

"I finally got something to rattle the Joker. Trust me, when I took that picture of you two kissing and showed it to him, I heard his reaction was just perfect to take advantage of." Bob said with a smirk. "If I play my cards right, I'll topple the Joker for good! If not, at least I'll ruin you, Quinn."

Ben growled before noticing Harley's face becoming mortified as Bob reached underneath his seat. The man replaced the gun into its holster as he held up a roll of duct tape. He rose and went over before tearing some off the roll in order to cover the pair's mouths and restrain their legs together so as to make escape impossible, albeit with some difficulty from the pair kicking him in resistance. The policeman nodded in satisfaction before speaking up again.

"Hang tight you two, I'll be back in a while. Still on the clock after all." he said in a mocking manner. With that, Bob left the pair behind, closing the door behind them.

Once alone, the pair looked at each other. In the dim light, Ben saw Harley looking at him apologetically. Ben simply shook his head before twisting his body enough so that the Omnitrix was in her line of sight. Gesturing with his head, he conveyed what he wanted her to do. The jester's eyes widened as she nodded in understanding. The pair fumbled multiple times before Harley managed to activate the alien device. Seeing the holograms, she carefully cycled through Ben's roster before she accidentally pressed down on the core, triggering the transformation.

In a flash of light, Ben was replaced with the alien he transformed into earlier. The handcuffs that restrained him were torn apart during the transformation, allowing the transformed Ben to move his hands freely. The first thing to do was remove the tape covering his mouth. Despite the shape of his hands, they were quite nimble and precise.

"FUCK HIM! THAT FUCKER IS FUCKED AFTER I'M FUCKING DONE WITH FUCKING KICKING HIS FUCKING ASS TO FUCK! FUCK HIM TO FUCKING HELL!" the alien screamed at the top of his lungs. After taking a moment to calm down, he looked at Harley. "Fuck… I'm sorry for my fucking vulgarity just now, but I needed to get that off my fucking chest."

Harley simply giggled and nodded happily. The alien examined Harley and frowned.

"Sorry, but I'm fucking afraid of fucking hurting you as this guy. And why must I fucking say 'fuck' at least twice in every fucking sentence?" the transformed Ben asked no one in particular. He looked down and used his hands to tear the tape binding his feet free from Harley's with utmost care. Once free, Harley giggled again and leaned against the alien and sighed in relief.

"Now, how do we fucking escape before that fucking fucker comes back?" the alien said before he looked at his hands. "Fuck, I fucking forgot. I didn't fucking see what this fucker does. Judging by the fucking huge size of these fucking hands. They must fucking do something, maybe something that's fucking useful."

The transformed Ben got up, having Harley glare at him briefly in the process, and clenched his fists before he did a quick jab. As his arm went outwards, it stretched considerably, punching through the wall like it was tissue paper before it retracted back to its original length. He then smirked as he once again swung his hand, this time, downwards to the concrete floor as a slap. The ground immediately cracked as the ground around the pair shook for a second.

"Fuck… Better be fucking careful with that." the alien said in amazement before he raised a finger. "Just got the fucking perfect name for this fucker!"

Harley looked at the transformed Ben eagerly.

"I am going to fucking call this form, motherfucking Jack Slammer!" the alien declared.

Harley raised an eyebrow as she contemplated the name for a moment before nodding in approval. Jack Slammer smirked before gently scooping the jester up and cradling her in one of his arms.

"Fuck yeah! Let's get the fuck out of here!" the alien said excitedly. "Smells like fuck here. Do you fucking agree with me on that?" The jester simply giggled and nodded in agreement.

With that, Jack Slammer made a straight path to freedom for himself and Harley. Naturally, he still said "Fuck" whenever he spoke.

* * *

Ivy was in her apartment, tending to the many plants that were inside it. The redhead wasn't too thrilled with her current living conditions, feeling out of place and confined to a place where she didn't belong. She was still deep in thought over the kiss between Harley and Ben, or unintentional as they claimed.

"Dammit Harley. I stick my neck out for you, and even went along with this stupid fascination of yours to make you happy. But what you did prove what I feared… You're obsessed with that boy like you were with that accursed man…" the metahuman spoke to herself in anger. "I need to figure out how to help her…"

The way she felt towards the blond jester made her heart wench in pain, knowing that she was more focused on Ben than herself. She didn't hold any animosity towards the young boy because he was a child, but

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." a girl's voice spoke up from behind the redhead. Turning around, she saw a teenage girl with a sword sheathed to her back. She raised her Omnitrix into view as a smirk formed on her face. "If you team up with me, I'll let you know of every alien this baby can turn me and Ben into, like Swampfire, Heatblast, and Diamondhead to name a few. "

"I don't see why I should help a complete stranger." Ivy said firmly while crossing her arms.

"You can help Harley get over her obsession with a child." Kai said with a smile. "Get her to focus on only you, and nobody else. Not the Joker, Tennyson, or any other man. Just you alone. But before that, let's get to know each other first. Besides I don't want to decapitate someone else who I could reason with."

"I'm listening…" the redhead said, skeptical of the teen's remarks.

* * *

"Fucking finally!" Jack Slammer said when he punched a steel fire door with his free hand, seeing the brilliant sunlight of outside. Carrying Harley still, the Poterian walked towards the exit. "FUCK! MY FUCKING EYES! FUCK YOU, FUCKING SUNLIGHT!" Only to be blinded by the light to the point that he staggered backwards, nearly dropping the jester in the process. It took longer than it would with a human to have their eyes adjust to the sunlight before Jack Slammer finally emerged. He carefully set down Harley before he reverted back in a flash of crimson.

"If it means anything, I was actually holding back with the swearing as Jack Slammer." Ben commented before he carefully pulled off the tape covering the jester's mouth. Harley simply smiled at the boy and grinned.

"Thanks." she said gratefully. "Though, I actually find it kinda fun being carried by you like this."

Ben laughed nervously for a second before he removed the duct tape binding Harley's feet together and helping her up.

"Thanks again." Harley said.

"That device… that's an Omnitrix isn't it?" a female's voice asked from behind the pair. This made them realize that they had a small, yet nervous crowd surrounding them the whole time.

"Relax people, don't need to call the cops on us. We're the victims for the record." Harley declared before freezing in place upon realizing what she just heard. Ben was already looking at the girl who spoke to them. The girl was standing close to them, wearing a black trench coat and a matching fedora, with the former being almost too big for her.

The unfamiliar person gestured to the pair to follow her before she started weaving through the crowd.

"Come on, Harley." Ben said before he followed after the girl. The jester followed suit, feeling a little self-conscious about still being handcuffed.

As the pair followed the girl, they were led into a secluded alleyway. Once alone, the girl removed her fedora, revealing her true face.

"Told you that always works." Ben commented immediately. "Even if you're not human. Trench coat and Fedora!"

The girl had looked no older than fifteen years old. Her face was just like that of a human's but she had soft, teal skin that looked delicate with amber eyes that had horizontal pupils like that of an amphibian's. Her ears were pointed at the tips, giving the allusion of an elf. The long, silky lime green hair fell down when she removed the fedora. The front of her throat was a soft cream color instead of the teal. Her appearance gave off an impression of someone kind hearted, yet was naïve.

"Who are you?" Ben asked, blushing a little at the sight of the alien.

"I am Ewte." the alien introduced herself. "I am of the Caudatian race. Nexia subspecies."

"I'm Ben." the Omnitrix wielder responded.

Ewte's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"As in _the_ Ben 10!?" she asked incredulously before she smiled. "I didn't recognize you there at first, but I can tell you are not like that tyrant from that other dimension."

"Okay…" the boy asked in confusion.

Without any hesitation or warning, the Caudatian closed in and kissed the boy on the lips. Like Ben's, Harley's eyes widened for a bit before giggling. "Boy, aren't you popular with the ladies." she teased. Ewte broke the kiss and looked at the boy in concern.

"You're troubled by something in the past… and your appearance is connected to it." she said somberly.

"Did you read my mind or something?!" Ben said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd know about what the Nexia can do. Nexia are the most empathic of the Caudations, but the weakest as well. However, we make up for it in several ways. One of which is to understand the feelings of others if our heads are very close to the cranium of another's with some pleasurable stimulation." Ewte explained. "Kissing is the easiest way to do that."

"Oh, so you don't have the hots for our little hero here." Harley said teasingly. "Shame, you two look good together."

Both Ewte and Ben blushed deeply, with the Caudatian's cheeks becoming purple opposed to the normal pink Ben's were.

"I-I'm flattered to hear such p-praise, but I'm not allowed to marry… " the alien fumbled while averting her gaze.

Ben blinked and looked at Ewte in confusion.

"How come?" Ben asked.

"All Nexia are female, and all other types are male." Ewte explained. "As such, I have certain… _obligations_." her face saddened as she looked downwards.

"Well, that backfired on me…" Harley said with a frown. "I was just joking around here."

"Oh. My apologies." the Caudatian said before nodding towards the jester.

"So, what did you want with us?" Ben asked.

"I am looking for somebody named Albedo. Perhaps you know him better by his alias, Linker." the alien explained. "He is a good friend of mine."

"Isn't that a coincidence…" Harley muttered while starting to narrow her eyes a little. "We know him ourselves."

Ewte's eyes glistened with excitement as she looked at the jester.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's in critical condition at the hospital, plus is in a coma." Ben stated. "He protected me and wound up like that." The Caudatian froze in place upon hearing that.

"Who did it?" she asked.

"An evil Tetrax." Ben responded. "He was with an equally evil Kai, who has an Omnitrix as well." the alien's face became serious and dark.

"It appears that I arrived too late…" Ewte said darkly. "I can't prevent them from coming here then."

"What's wrong with them being here?" Harley asked.

"They're able to give my race a foothold here." the Caudatian answered. "My kind must not be allowed to continue their practices."

"I see…" the jester responded, narrowing her eyes again. "Just what do they do exactly?"

"Fight anything and everything they find strong to extinction." Ewte said ominously as her eyes narrowed. "And this place is going to be paradise for them."

"Anything we can do to help?" Ben asked.

The alien shook her head before replacing her fedora.

"Not until Al is active once again." she responded before walking off. "I'll be taking my leave for now, but don't worry, I'll be seeing you all again very soon. Especially you, wielder of the Omnitrix." Ewte giggled and left the pair behind.

* * *

The sun had long since set when Batman took to the streets once again. Normally he'd be patrolling the city, but he came to the rooftop of GCPD, summoned by the Bat Signal.

"What is it Commissioner?" the vigilante asked as he announced his presence. "Isn't it supposed to be your day off today?"

"You wouldn't believe the day I had. Remember that supposed Metahuman that 'attacked' some police cars earlier today? She actually came to me to talk." Gordon explained. "Here's the kicker, she actually wants to serve as my informant."

"Did you arrest her?" Batman asked firmly, narrowing his eyes a bit. "The fact remains is that she caused water damage to the vehicles at least, on top of assaulting officers."

"Here's the thing, I actually have nothing to pin it on her. No eyewitness testimony, and she actually reversed all damages she did to the cars. Hell, some are actually better than they were before, and they have the exact same parts." Gordon commented before he reached into his trench coat to pull out the envelope Ani gave him. "There's more than just that Batman. She actually gave me this, a list of recent wirings of the officers who were in those cars from the various gangs and syndicates who are buying them off."

The Dark Knight opened the envelope to examine its contents. It was several sheets of white paper with a list of the officers involved, with the names of various criminal organizations and transaction numbers beside them.

"Interesting." he murmured to himself. "Have these been verified?"

"Only got the first three processed, and they are all legit so far." Gordon confirmed. "The little lady really has done her work here."

"I see…" the Batman said before replacing the list back into the envelope carefully. "May I hang onto these for a while? These may have a connection with the current events."

"Ah, you mean with Kai and Tetrax?" the Commissioner questioned. "Our little informant actually mentioned them as well. Not much, just confirmation that those are their names. That and an Omnitrix is involved with them."

The Dark Knight's undivided attention turned to Gordon upon the mention of the alien device. At the same time, he realized a key thread upon the mention of the Omnitrix. Everything was beginning to make sense regarding the bizarre crime scenes. The harbor, the murders at the park, the power vacuum in the criminal underground that appeared once an unfamiliar party appeared. Their attacks on Ben and his group were probably connected as well. If that was the case, then the motive and connecting thread between all of them became clear. Ani's message also helped clarify the truth.

"It was for attention…" he voiced his realization.

"Attention?" Gordon asked, confused by the comment.

"The Park, the attack on Ben's group. and all the events amongst the criminals lately are connected. All those don't seem connected at first, but there is one likely possibility that can connect them all almost perfectly. It was all just grandstanding." the vigilante explained. "Those two were possibly trying to get my attention."

"I see. It does clarify a lot of questions." Gordon said in agreement. "I think Ani was actually helping us out there with that announcement of hers in more than one way. For a troublemaker, she might be very clever."

"I still don't get one thing. How does Bane fit into the picture?" the Dark Knight questioned.

"Wait, Bane's back?" Gordon asked in surprise before reaching into a pocket. "Maybe we can ask Ani for what she knows."

"What do you mean?" Batman asked as the man pulled out the airhorn the childish witch gave him.

"Ani said she'd come if I use this horn." he explained. "Here's the weird part, the thing's pretty quiet." He used the horn as the witch instructed him, pressing it twice in quick succession.

"The pitch is at an ultra high frequency. Inaudible for the normal range of human hearing." the vigilante stated, the cowl picking up the normally inaudible shrills.

"Gah! _This_ is why I am not a big fan of you, Batman… You just have to always explain things." Ani said in annoyance as she stepped out from behind the Bat Signal.

"It actually worked." Gordon said in amazement while looking at the horn briefly.

"There's an explanation to everything." Batman stated to the witch bluntly.

"And true magic does exist." Ani countered before sighing. "I'm not here to argue with Mr. Pragmatic over there. What do you need info on, Commissioner?"

"Do you have anything on Bane possibly being involved with Kai and Tetrax?" Gordon asked.

The witch nodded and smiled at the police officer before floating up into the air, causing the Dark Knight to focus his attention on her.

"Ah, I can't go too much into it, but yes, Bane is connected to them. He's being extra cautious due to the Omnitrix wielders, especially Linker. He already acknowledges their power and the threat that one can pose to him. However, he has no intention on obtaining one himself at this time. Batman is a higher priority for him." Ani explained. "And for the record Batman, we don't have the time to explain how I know all this. Ben and Harley are going to need you soon. They were abducted by one of the Joker's cronies earlier. They escaped, but not before Ben used his Poterian form, Jack Slammer."

"Poterian?" Gordon asked.

"It's an alien race known for their brute strength and forearms, which are capable to stretching considerably. Their strength is actually capable of creating localized tremors if they hit the ground hard enough. They also have a tendency of being considerably vulgar when talking." Batman explained. "It is one of the forms that Linker has informed me about."

"Yeah, Jack Slammer is pretty entertaining to listen to if you don't mind him repeating the same curse word in every thing he says. He's a lot smarter than Rath though." Ani added. "Anything else?"

"Does the list you given to Commissioner Gordon have any considerable relevance to anything you've just said?" Batman asked.

"I'll let you guys figure out who it is, but one of those corrupt cops on that list is the Joker lackey that I mentioned before." Ani stated. "And before I am asked, I don't have anything to gain by lying to you two. Besides, Bat-Mite would complain to me about ruining things."

Batman fell silent, having his next question be answered preemptively, and was actually taken back slightly by the mention of a certain being from a different dimension. One that only he really knew about. This detail in fact revealed volumes regarding the witch herself.

"I see. Am I able to contact you as well?" Batman asked.

"You got the frequency already, just play something at that range thrice quickly so I can tell if it's you or Commissioner Gordon that is calling for me." Ani said as a frown appeared on her face. "Hate explaining things in science, always ruins the fun of magic. See ya later Bats."

Gordon looked around, noticing that once again, Batman was gone without any sign.

"Got him just before he went over the ledge behind us." Ani smirked proudly. "He can't pull that on me."

"Okay, I don't know if I should be amazed by that or be afraid." Gordon commented.

"Go for the first, I'm not going to wreck havoc." the witch reassured him before floating around him happily.

"That's good, I guess. Anyway, before I forget, can you tell me more about how you compiled all that info for that list of yours?" Gordon asked.

"I would normally say it's just all magic, but it's just some simple mundane research I've done mainly." Ani responded with a shrug. "Same kind of things you can do, right Batman?" she then raised her cloak to reveal a bug that was planted on her when Batman left. "Don't worry, I'm not going to destroy it. I've got nothing to hide from you." She then replaced the listening device back where she plucked it.

Gordon was legitimately shocked at the fact that the witch knew about the small device that was placed on the girl's cloak, and where it was exactly without any looking around.

 _Just how much does she know?_

* * *

"Hey, what did you think of that Ewte girl?" Harley asked as she walked behind the Omnitrix. The pair were heading back to their apartment in order to notify their friends what has happened.

"I honestly don't know." Ben replied before he noticed a familiar redhead standing not far in front of them. "Ivy, talk about lucky. Everything alright?" Ivy didn't even acknowledge Ben's remark.

"Hey Red, how are you doing right now?" the jester asked with a warm smile. "We got quite the story to tell you."

"I already have a good idea of what it is." the redhead said threateningly. "I see you two also were indecent."

"Indecent? Ease up there for a second, Ivy, we didn't do anything naughty!" Harley protested.

"Ever since two years ago, your obsession shifted over to that boy right there." Kai said as she stepped into view from behind the redheaded metahuman. "Bet you want to procreate with his aliens. Am I right?" Harley stood mortified at the accusation as all blood went to her face, the blush showing through the make up. Ben only stared in complete shock before looking at the jester.

"Red, hang on a second. I think you've got the wrong idea here!" Harley said before Kai wrapped her arms around Ivy's waist, only for the redhead to gently stroke the side of her face endearingly.

"No, Kai here helped me realize the truth. I don't want to lose you Harley, not to any man, especially to a child of all things." Ivy responded before focusing her attention to Ben. "I have no intention of hurting you, Ben, but please, stop with what you're doing to my sweet little Harls. Just leave her with me. I love her, after all."

"Ivy…" Ben said before he saw Harley actually walk towards the redhead. Once close enough, she kissed Ivy passionately. The redhead returned the affection twice fold as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Ohhh, looks like you're getting dumped again." Kai mocked the boy with a triumphant grin.

"Shut up Kai." Ben said with a smirk. "I didn't even see Harley like that at all. If she wants to be with somebody else, that's her call." Kai's grin turned into a snarl as she looked at the pair, who broke the kiss so as to catch their breath. The pair looked at each other in a loving manner.

"I love you too Ivy. I see Benny as a little brother, and nothing more than that. So don't worry about me falling for him. That kiss we had was an accident, remember?" Harley said in reassurance. "Yeah, I am a big fan of the aliens, but I don't even want to try with having their children. For all we know, some could lay eggs in me and have them explode through my chest like in that one movie franchise. That isn't fun at all."

"I see." Ivy said with a smirk. "Guess I was just overreacting with that at least." Her smirk soon gave way to a frown. "But Ben is still not a good influence for you. Just like that lunatic you used to fawn over."

Harley narrowed her eyes and as best as she glared at her lover in anger.

"Don't you dare compare Benny to the Joker. Benny's sweet and kind. He doesn't kill people like that bastard. He even saved me earlier!" the blonde said furiously in the Omnitrix wielder's defense. "Can't you get with the fucking program! He's a good guy!"

"Harls… Why do you take his side?" Ivy asked. "You said you loved me, but yet you're defending him! I don't want you to change!"

"Maybe I want to change! I'm tired of going to Arkham over and over again. I want to live a new life where people aren't afraid of me!" Harley responded. "Ben is the one who can help me realize that. He can help you as well. Can't you see that?" she turned around and walked back to Ben.

"Shut up! "Ivy snapped as tears formed into her eyes. Kai quickly activated her Omnitrix, transforming into Big Chill before wrapping her arms around the redhead and flapped her wings.

"Let's go Ivy, we did what we could." the Necrofriggian said solemnly, causing Ivy to nod in agreement before they rose into the air. The pair took off, with Harley and Ivy both looking at each other with hurt eyes as the distance between them grew by the second.

"Red…" Harley whispered softly once her lover was no longer in sight. She then turned her attention towards Ben as tears formed in her eyes. "Ben…" she said before leaning against the boy, crying loudly. Ben wrapped his arms around the blonde to comfort her the best he could. As she said herself, Ben too felt the similar sentiment towards the jester, seeing her more of a big sister than a woman. Either way, he wanted to comfort the former villainess in her time of need as her "brother".

* * *

After a half hour passed when Harley managed to collect herself and remained silent as she and Ben finally returned home. Repairing the goggles could be done another day. Right now, it was imperative of what has become of Ivy be shared to Kevin and Batman.

"So, what's the plan then?" Kevin asked once he was caught up to speed.

"We need to tell Batman as well." Ben said. "And I know Commissioner Gordon is our best shot of contacting him."

"I see." Kevin said while crossing his arms. "I guess we have to get moving then."

"I…I want to stay here." Harley said softly from the couch. "I can't do it… not tonight." all trace of her energetic self was replaced with melancholy.

Ben placed a hand onto the blonde's shoulder in a reassuring grip.

"I promise you Harley, we'll get Ivy back. This has to be Kai's doing." he promised. "I want her back as well. She kinda helps keep us in check." Harley couldn't help but smile a bit at that.

"You promise? We'll rescue Red?" she asked, looking hopefully into Ben's eyes.

"Even if it turns the world against me, I'll do anything to bring her back to you." Ben answered with conviction.

"Alright, not to break the mood or anything, but what are we going to do exactly? Linker's in a coma, and all that is here is two kids and a criminal as far as people see." Kevin asked.

"I guess we need to make that Wild Card group a reality then." Ben said before getting up.

"So, we're really going through with that idea?" Harley asked with a small smile.

"Well, I'm game for that if you ask me." Kevin said with a smirk. "So, who's going to be the boss?"

"I nominate Ben." a familiar voice said, catching the entire group off guard. Standing out on the balcony was the white haired genius and Ewte, who was only wearing her trenchcoat. Ben, like the others, was shocked to see the other Omnitrix user up and on his own two feet.

"How are you here?!" Ben said incredulously. "Were you supposed to be paralyzed and in a coma?!"

"Damage was easy to fix as Swampfire, and I just woke up. Still a little uneasy with my balance." Linker explained. "Still, I overheard everything you told Kevin regarding Ivy and Kai. I'll assist in anyway I can. Preferably from the technical role. Also, I already got these for us." He held up five smooth snow white half masks that all covered the right side of the face completely as well as the forehead and left eye. He stepped inside, only for Ewte to support him after he lost his balance a bit.

They approached the couch and the genius sat down, placing the masks onto the coffee table in front of it. He then took one and placed it onto his face causing a "10" and the spade card suit symbol to appear over where his left eye was located.

"Imagine what you want to have appear on the mask." Linker explained before the decal on the mask shifted into the Omnitrix symbol located on the right side. "You can change it at will, so don't worry about it the first time. If we are going by that card motif, then we need to be a little more creative than to focus on only the Royal Flush."

"I'm going to go for Ace of Clubs then. It can be eleven in Blackjack and I was called Kevin Eleven." Kevin announced before taking a mask of his own.

"Queen of Diamonds then for me." Harley said as she claimed her own mask. She placed her mask on, her mask adopting a red diamond where her covered eye with a small "Q" on her cheek just as a red eye shaped decal appeared on the left side.

"I'll be a Queen as well, but of Spades." Ewte declared before revealing she herself already had her own mask. On it was a Spade with a crown adorning it on the right as well with a black "eye" on the left .

"Don't worry, I can vouch for Ewte." Linker reassured the group. "I owe a lot to her, especially with her skills as a battle tactician. Anyway, as for myself, I'll be the Eight of Spades." His mask changed to feature eight spades, positioned like it is on the card on the right side.

Ben smirked and claimed his own mask.

"I'm not going for King. Instead, I'm going for the one card that will really spite a certain clown Harley and I are familiar with. It also fits with my new hero name." Placing the mask on, a black Omnitrix emblem appeared on the left side where his right side was featuring an angular crack decal starting from the forehead and going inwards. A streak that looked like flowing green tears from a white eye that was within the crack. " I am the Jeager Joker. Therefore, I am claiming the Joker spot." A smirk formed on the boy's face as Harley smiled.

One by one, those who didn't place their mask on yet did so, with the right sides of their faces adopting appearances to reflect their chosen card.

"Anyway, all in favor of Ben leading?" Linker asked. Majority was in favor, with only Ben and Kevin opposing. Ben felt that Linker was better suited, but the genius refuted that the boy was better suited due to being more familiar with Gotham than himself. Kevin's reason was because he wanted to be in charge, which it was almost an unanimous "No." by everyone but the Osmosian himself.

With that, Wild Card was officially established.

"Think we're going to get sued for this?" Harley asked.

* * *

Gordon groaned when he came onto the rooftop once again. He just wanted to go home at this point, but he recalled Ani telling him that he was going to be expecting company looking for his help at this time. When he opened to door to the rooftop, the Commissioner was taken back by the sight before him. It took him a moment to recognize most of the group from their outfits or hair colors. Only one of them was a complete unknown to him.

"Hey Commissioner," the Jeager Joker said with a smile. "Glad we met up with you here. Saves us the trouble from going inside and causing an uproar."

"I got to say, I'm honestly surprised to see all of you again, Ben. Though, where's Ivy? Isn't she supposed to be with you guys?" the police officer asked.

"Her absence is part of the reason for why we are here. We need you to contact Batman." Linker answered calmly before turning to the others. "Guess we need to change our ensemble for next time. Can't have us be recognized."

"Agreed." Ewte said before stepping forward. "I know this is our first time meeting. As you know about my comrades already, I apologize for not revealing my own identity. You may, however, call me Gecko Spade."

"Okay. What's up with the masks?" Gordon asked out of curiosity.

"Well, you know how Bats is part of the Justice League? We've formed our own group. The name is Wild Card." Harley answered.

"I see. Batman is not going to like hearing this. Especially with you kids." Gordon said with a sigh. "Give me a moment to turn on the Bat Signal." He went to the signal, only for a newcomer to make his presence known.

"No need to, Commissioner." the Dark Knight said as he stepped out of the shadows with a stern look on his face.

"Hey Batsy, been a while." Harley said in a friendly manner. The vigilante didn't respond, instead focusing on the green haired boy.

"What you are doing is not a good idea, Ben." he warned the boy.

"Shut up Batman. Do you know how much shit Harley and I went through today?" the Omnitrix wielder snapped. " We were captured by a lackey of the Joker, and Kai has taken Ivy prisoner!"

"It didn't seem like she was forced against her will." Batman countered.

"You saw that?!" Ben said incredulously before raising his voice. "And you just did nothing?!"

"There was no need to." the Dark Knight said indifferently. "Nor any need to right now."

"I am starting to realize that you don't see me as an equal." Ben said as his anger started to rise. He attempted to punch the masked superhero, but the fist was easily caught.

"Calm down Ben." Batman said, attempting to diffuse the situation without violence.

"It's Jeager Joker, not Ben!" the boy said as his anger rose even more. He withdrew his fist and immediately activated the Omnitrix. Without looking, he transformed into Jack Slammer.

"I wanted you to fucking acknowledge me as an equal, but no! I am always am just a fucking kid to you! I risk my goddamn life and even went out of my fucking way to not get in your fucking way of the two years I've been here! Two goddamn fucking years and letting you handle the bleached shit that I think murdered Gwen! And I am treated like I'm playing with fire and don't know fucking shit! I am going to fucking kick your fucking chapped bitch ass until it's a bloody shit stain like it's supposed to be, you condescending bitch who gets off on kicking everyone's fucking ass over and over again!" the Poterian screamed. _"AT THIS POINT, FIGHTING YOU IS GOING TO BE THE ONLY WAY TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING EGO FILLED SHITHEAD!"_

"Make that two of us." Harley said venomously as she stepped up besides the transformed Jeager Joker. The white of her mask became pitch black as the diamond had a crack appear "Red is in danger, and Gotham's Great Protector, the fucking Batman, didn't bother helping her, and doesn't even now."

"There was no need to because-" Batman attempted to explain before being interrupted.

"Hey, save some for the Club as well." Kevin said as he placed a hand on the rooftop, developing a shell of concrete that covered his entire body and mask, except for where the different colored eyes of the mask were: black on the left while the right one was white to stand out inside the Club symbol it was positioned at. "Just looking at this guy just pisses me off. And hearing you two just makes me hate him even more."

"That sounds kinda pathetic. Rugged Ace sounds better if you ask me." Gecko Spade suggested.

"Heh, I like that. Let's go with that instead." The newly christened Rugged Ace said in approval before clenching his fists.

"Hey, everyone, can we just take a moment to calm down and talk this over?" Gordon asked, becoming worried of the escalation of hostility towards the Dark Knight.

"It's best to let Batman handle this." Linker warned the Commissioner with a sigh before turning to the masked Caudatian. "Are you going to join the fray too?"

Gecko simply shook her head. "I don't stand a chance against someone that fit, Spade Link."

"Spade Link?" the genius asked before a smile formed on his face. "I guess I can go with that."

The alien giggled and kissed him on his exposed cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist in response.

Batman's eyes narrowed as he saw who he was up against. He can win, but the challenge was going to be the transformed Ben. He had an idea of what to anticipate, but the weaknesses were unknown to him. Either way, this fight was going to leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

Standing a fair distance away from the rooftop of GCPD was Ani as she sighed with her arms crossed while turning away from the upcoming fight.

"Ben, what are you going to do once you learn the truth of her death?" she asked somberly. "The criminal that is responsible is going to move forward. The true killer of your dear cousin is going to fight you very soon… In a sick twist of irony, you are already familiar with the murderer, Jeager Joker."

She fell silent before closing her eyes and sighed softly.

"Your cousin needs you… Just like Ivy needs Harley."

* * *

Form Name: Jack Slammer

Race: Poterian

Home World : Constra 235

Bio: Poterians are native to the jungle world of Constra 235. They are the apex predators of the planet due to their intellect, immense strength and durability. Their arms and feet evolved for use in a jungle environment, allowing them to traverse through the treetops with no difficulty at all and at great speeds, capable of reaching 80mph. They currently are close to becoming a space faring race through their own technology. Those who are already part of intergalactic society found success as being part of the construction and demolition industries, where their abilities are most compatible with. The strength of the Poterians are renowned to easily rival that of the Vaxasaurian race despite being about the size of a human.

Poterians normally are composed and quiet, but are extremely easy to rile up. When that happens, their infamous habit of spewing obscenities in every sentence they say becomes obvious, which is more known than their own strength. To note, Ben is actually holding back with what he says as Jack Slammer, leading to him saying "Fuck" so often.

Combat for Poterians focuses on their arms, which are their greatest assets. Their ability to create tremors was born from competition from other species before they developed sentience, and is used to disorientate enemies. However, they cannot run due to their feet being more for grasping than walking on.

The only true combat weakness is their eyesight. They are very slow to adjust to lighting, taking at least four times longer than a human's. A flash of light will leave them vulnerable for a considerable amount of time. While they can take a massive beating, they can be easily be killed with a simple bullet to the head. Also, their anger can easily be used against them, making them act without thinking.

Stats.

Strength: 8

Speed: 1 (on foot)/5 (treetop traveling)

Intelligence: 5

Endurance: 7

Combat Skill: 7

Weakness: sudden changes to light intensity. Short temper

* * *

CCR - _ **PLEASE READ FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!**_

Blazorna: *Stands with Frothy, both dressed in full on riot gear* I WARNED YOU PEOPLE! I WARNED YOU ABOUT THIS! *calms down* With this chapter, I bring an end to the first arc, dubbed "Still Standing", I have also officially cemented the relationship between Ben and Harley. It is a sibling relationship that is going to remain _platonic_. That's right, they aren't hooking up. Oh, the stuff that implied otherwise? That was just important for the story. There's still going to be a harem as promised that's including Harley, but Ben's not part of it in any way. Please remember that you cannot really complain as I've warned you about it beforehand when I had that poll up. That and there's ONE little detail not a lot of people are aware of regarding Harley. One that would probably change any negativity you may have with this decision. Just watch a video regarding ten little known facts about Harley Quinn.

For the record, Ewte and Ivy are also off the table for love interests for Ben, for obvious reasons. I do intend to preserve canon relationships, hence why I'm pairing Harley and Ivy together. Getting back on topic, I already have a female love interest, or two, already lined up for Ben. You will have a good idea of who it might be if you think about it.

Frothy: Bukbuk.

Harley: *Also in riot gear* At least I'm with Red, so I'm not complaining. Still, mind telling us about Ewte?

Blazorna: Ewte was actually going to pop up sooner or later. And if you thought that kiss was just spontaneous, don't forget she knew of Linker before they arrived in Gotham. That and she was always intended to be with the genius.

Harley: Oh, and tell us about what you have planned for Wild Card. Or else I'm calling for the squirrel.

Blazorna: NOT THE NUCLEAR FIRE SQUIRREL! I can't dwell too much on this to avoid spoilers, but Wild Card is going to have an changing roster as the story progresses. Each Card Suit is actually going to play some kind of role. I'm going to just say that those who are Spades are going to be more on the technical and support side of the group. Linker could have been in another role, but he seems better more for support than being front line. Also, their masks are going to change as the story progresses, so I hope you enjoy them.

Anyway, I have a few Batman characters in mind who could fit right in the group as well. Here is one I am seriously considering: Riddler. I actually loved him when he was a reformed private investigator. Actually made the comics during that time feel more like a genuine mystery story with his appearance in my opinion. This is what actually inspired me to set MHG up with a solvable mystery at this time that you readers can actually solve if you actually take the time to think things over, or just enjoy without being using your brain. Speaking of which, want to ask your readers something.

The question is, has anyone figured out HOW Gwen actually died, and WHO killed her? Despite any concrete evidence to confirm it, the pieces ARE there, and here's a hint that may make it easy to deduce. If you reread the very beginning, Pay close attention to what the weapon the Joker used, and what happened to Gwen. Let's make this interesting actually. I've set up a new poll, One that determines the love life of Ben in this story. If the majority of you figure out who the ACTUAL Killer is , I promise Ben will get his own harem as well, guaranteed. No misunderstandings or misleads, and would be just girls. This means TWO harems, and Ben is in charge of one. I've also made an option for those who are OPPOSED to this. If they are the majority of voters compared to the total of those who chose the others, Ben's harem will be denied.

HOWEVER, if ANYONE is able to correctly deduce not only WHO is the Killer but also correctly guess HOW Gwen died, You get to not only circumvent the poll results and guaranteeing Ben's Harem ,unless I have a considerable majority who doesn't want the harem to happen. But they also get the honor of nominating someone for it. Aside from the obvious exceptions I've mentioned before. This isn't going to be restricted to just DC or Ben 10 girls either. Rias Gremory from Highschool DxD? Makoto Niijima or Futaba Sakura of Persona 5? A Cerate from the original Misplaced Hero? I am open to just about ANY character, only on the conditions that she isn't married in canon at the start, she can actually mesh in with the atmosphere when it's serious, not a mary-sue or overpowered even by DC standards, and is humanoid.

If anyone is an actual detective or actually is really good at solving mysteries, It all may ride on you. For any review or PM guesses, only the FIRST guess will be counted. This also applies if you put multiple guesses in the same post. You guys all have until the next chapter to vote and tell me your guesses. Why the next chapter? Because it will have the answer in it. Best of luck and THINK CAREFULLY! Prove to me you don't just act on what's in front of you without considering everything.

Harley: You know you've got to have them riled up now, especially after what you've done with the poll. Or intimidated.

Blazorna: Hey, I told them to think it over, and I'm putting my faith in their intellect. Now, onto the questions!

*Questions this time will result in the summoning of Fuzzy the Nuclear Fire Squirrel, the Antithesis of Blazorna's existence.*

Wait… IT HAS A NAME NOW?! FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK!

Frothy: Buk bwak bakaw.

Blazorna: I hate you so much right now for naming it, you foul fowl.

Harley: You know how Superman has Kryptonite as a weakness? Fuzzy serves that role for Mr. B. and there's a reason we have this called the Converse Corner of RANDOMNESS. Stupidity is norm here. Anyway, what do we have this time?

NecrorexSparda Juui-No-Kishin: The Chemicals used in Joker Venom, were they in a sense a less potent form of the same chemicals that made the Joker? Also did you fully beat Batman Arkham Knight? If so, what a hell of an ending, yeah? If not, then well how about Scarecrow's new look? (All edited for punctuation.)

*Fuzzy appears in a puff of smoke*

Blazorna: Stay back you damn cancer inducing vermin! GYUUUAAAAAAAHHHHH! *gets caught in an explosion created by Fuzzy.*

Harley: I presume you're under the impression that the Mr. J in question is similar to the one in the Killing Joke story? Well, there's a little something that we need to keep in mind regarding him. Hint: Mobius Chair. So we can't really confirm that kind of thing.

*Three more explosions happens behind Harley and Frothy followed by a Wilhelm Scream*

All three can be summed up in one sentence if they're all about the same subject. Mr. B has NEVER played ANY of the Batman Arkham games. So he doesn't even know how the tutorial begins in the very first game. Don't think he will either anytime soon. He got himself a certain game called Persona 5. A LOT of games were heavily influenced by what the previous two entries had. Just the first play through typically is at least 80+ hours, and that's not counting time spent for level grinding and relationships. Yes, it is part dating sim, but you may regret having a harem in it. Then that Nier:Automata game, and that new Zelda on that one new system. And let's not forget the DLC for those games and the ones he has already. The only thing that will catch his attention is a game like Senran Kagura.

Blazorna: GOT PEACH BEACH SPLASH COMING!

Harley: *deadpans* See?

Zanzar: What happens next and when is the next chapter?

Fuzzy, don't bother for this one. NEXT!

johnathen: *Fourth Wall goes on strike, refusing to list the comment due to how long it is*

God dammit… jonathen, sorry about that. Well, we can at least answer it in order at least.

Rathpool is currently in churro rehab right now with Rabbidpool, but he will appreciate hearing that once out.

Mr. B, what's your response?

Blazorna: *burnt to a crisp and raises head to speak in raspy voice* Bwaaaak… *passes out*

Harley: Been with him long enough to translate that for you. He's grateful for that, and he's going to say that he does have a Fourth Wall breaking form already being developed. The Wedgie one… ehhh… If any, Jack Slammer can pull that off very well.

I'm a reformed good guy in this story and Batman could send me back to Arkham for what I say about the video, no matter how funny it was. Sorry!

Well, seeing as this is becoming the norm now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and let the god damn War for the Harem commence! Just please remember to be civil about this. Keep the reviews coming, especially questions, Mr. B obviously needs to suffer more for your entertainment. See you all next time in the next chapter which kicks off The Gwen Arc.

Wait… Fuzzy, stay away from us. You focus on only Mr. B!

Fuzzy: *squeaks and explodes with everyone caught inside, creating a giant mushroom cloud.*

 _Edit: This would have came out a whole lot sooner but a lot of shit happened at once in July that not only kept me busy, but also greatly lowered my morale._

 _My parents have moved a great distance away, a distance that would be too expensive for me to visit frequently and would be too hot for me to handle, even in winter. Because of the move, one of the cats I grew up with had to have been put down, as he wouldn't have fared well. I loved that cat to death, and didn't want to give up on him. He pulled through several near death experiences and rebounded quick, but a tumor in his mouth would've been a losing battle for him, especially being an old fat cat with arthritis and diabetes. Then a week later, my other cat, which I saw as my baby, was put down due to kidney failure… God, I still cry whenever I think about them…_

 _Also have not been working for over six months, but I have not been let go or fired from my job. I don't know where I stand on this. Also where I have been living at has been getting worse the longer I've been there. Police are called out almost every two hours, and the area where I am at is making the local news pretty frequent as well for the wrong reasons._

 _Gets worse, as I lost the property manager who was doing her best to improve the conditions of where I am at and is replaced with one who isn't doing as much. The company that manages the place does not give a fuck about living conditions enough that they didn't bothering calling an exterminator for an ant infestation that has reached my apartment, which is on the second floor. Been three weeks since I called them last about it, and only managed to get them to take action when I got a third party involved to put pressure. Also, need to add that they prioritized landscaping over building security! They added rocks instead of the security cameras the place desperately needs! I want to move out right now, but can't due to being under lease and not being able to afford moving to a better place as well, which is tied to my job issue. It's a miracle I still have a place to call home. Plus my best friend was technically kidnapped. He is safe and sound so that's a relief._

 _Finally the lead singer of my favorite band, Chester Bennington of Linkin Park, commited suicide. The band's music really pulled me through my childhood, which at one point almost had me consider giving up on life because I was bullied everyday in almost every way possible before the internet really became mainstream. The news of Chester's passing really shook me to my core._

 _I was close to my breaking point there. And even seeing a therapist only helps so much. Don't worry, I have no suicidal thoughts or anything self-destructive. If anything, it's been having me think of some things that I've been putting off for far too long._

 _I'm sorry for that rant there everyone, but I needed to get this off my chest and so that you understand the situation that I have to deal with... I'm not going to stop writing, but just expect the next few chapters to come out slow for a while as I deal with all this. I greatly appreciate the patience you've all shown so far, and I ask that you continue to do so for the time being. Thank you, everybody. It means more to me than you realize._

 _Before I forget, I got a surprise for you guys, but to make it interesting, not going to say it here. You'll have to go check out a different story of mine that contains a blight of my past that I'm not proud of doing._


	7. Unforseen Dangers

**This chapter contains disturbing content, so reader discretion is advised** **.**

 _One Year Later_

A caped figure stood on the roof of Wayne Industries, only to be greeted by the one who called him from his home.

"The Joker and leader: Ben Tennyson, alias Jeager Joker. Queen of Diamonds: Harleen Quinnzel, alias Harley Quinn. Eight of Spades: Albedo Tennyson, alias Spade Link and Linker. Queen of Spades: Real name unknown, alias Gecko Spade. Ace of Clubs: Kevin E. Levin, alias Rugged Ace. These are the founding members of the group known as Wild Card." Batman said as he spoke to Superman.

"Usually you tend to do things yourself, but what makes this group so dangerous that you're asking for help?" the Kryptonian asked.

"It's because of their recruits afterwards. They are recruiting dangerous people. " the masked vigilante explained. "But the real reason for them is the same for why I called out to you, Superman."

Superman frowned upon hearing it.

"This is related to that attack a year ago, right?" he guessed.

"That was not the start of everything." Batman said darkly. "Everything started with the murderer of Gwendolyn Tennyson first stepping foot in Gotham. We need to speak with Commissioner Gordon for more information."

* * *

 **Unforeseen Dangers**

* * *

 _Present_

Batman grunted when he was struck in the face by a roundhouse kick by Harley. Of the three, her blows would obviously cause the least amount of damage. However, he was more focused on the other two more, opening himself to attacks by Harley on occasion.

He quickly dodged an incoming fist that was launched by Jack Slammer, the arm stretching like rubber. The masked vigilante reached into his belt and threw a freeze capsule, encasing the stretched limb in hopes of immobilizing the limb, however, the Poterian retracted the limb, the ice shattering as the limb became thicker.

"Tough luck, you fuck." Jack Slammer said with a smirk before he swung his fist again.

Rugged Ace charged in, only for the more experienced fighter to easily weave to the side while tripping the Half-Osmosian in the process while raising a hand to catch Harley's fist.

"Stop this immediately." Batman demanded. "There is no reason for you to attack me."

"Fuck that!" Jack Slammer screamed in rage. "Even if you fucking were fucking trying to have Ivy unknowingly lead you to Kai, I fucking won't let the fact you let her be kidnapped go fucking unanswered!"

Batman's eyes widened slightly upon hearing that. He didn't expect the Omnitrix wielder to pick up his reasons for letting Ivy being taken by Kai so quickly, especially since he didn't have the chance to say it.

"So that's why?!" Harley screamed. "I won't forgive you for using Red like that!"

"Seriously? That's low, especially since you're a hero." Rugged Ace commented with a frown.

"I found Gwen's _real_ killer. " Batman said hastily, causing everyone to freeze in place. "I overheard the killer admitting it."

"I already know it's the fucking Joker!" Jack Slammer dismissed with a forceful swipe of his hand in the air. He then launched his arms, avoiding the Dark Knight so that the alien could catapult himself towards the focus of his rage. Batman leaped back to lessen the force of the impact, as the Poterian came in too fast to duck safely. The transformed Ben grabbed onto the masked vigilante with his feet as the two of them flew off the roof. The force of the blow was enough to fracture a rib or two easily, but no serious damage due to the preemptive maneuver. The Batman would've easily avoided the blow, but he saw an opportunity to have a say about why he allowed Ivy to leave with Kai, and to prove that he wasn't against Ben.

"It's not the Joker. I have the recording to prove it. And you don't know the full story." he said to the transformed boy just as he stretched out a hand to grasp onto the ledge of nearby skyscraper, preventing them from plummeting. Once they stopped moving, he said the most important thing to catch the boy's attention. "Also your cousin is in danger!"

"What do you mean?" Jack Slammer asked, curiosity finally breaking through the anger enough thanks to being caught off guard by the last statement. "I saw the Joker with her head cut off! How can she be alive?!"

"If you all give me a chance, I can explain everything." Batman said calmly.

"Tell me who it is first, or else I'm going to crush your fucking arms and let you drop to the street. " Jack Slammer threatened. Without any other incentive, the Dark Knight explained everything.

The Poterian's eyes widened in shock as he listened.

* * *

Kai hummed out of boredom as she looked around, trying to find her target. She raised her right arm, which brandished a black device that resembled a wristwatch, but with what looked like an electric compass instead of a clock.

"Alright you damn Annodite, where are you hiding now?" she said bitterly.

She recalled what happened when she first appeared, and what became of her target back then.

* * *

A pale faced, injured Gwen was struggling to flee as fast as she could, breathing heavily due to how fatigued and in pain she was. A lone arrow was protruding from her back, dangerously close to her heart. The arrow, however, managed to puncture her lung. She was almost close to an occupied side of town, close enough to get help. She has suffered a lot of blood loss from her movement, on top of internal bleeding. And was close to her absolute limit.

"H-Help." the redhead cried weakly as she heard the foreboding footsteps of the person who shot her.

"My, my, you're looking a little green around the gills. Does the kiddy have a boo-boo?" the Joker asked with mock concern before he cackled at his own joke before he pointed his crossbow. "Come here and let Uncle Joker fix that for you." his tone became more cynical and hostile as he said the last part. He fired the shot, striking the girl in the knee. collapsing to the ground, Gwen began to cry, the pain too much to ignore now, on top of feeling helpless.

"It was a fun game of tag, and you did much better than I expected, little girl." the Joker said while reloading with an arrow he pulled out of his pants leg. "But alas, all good things must come to an end." He pointed the crossbow towards the girl's head, who simply fell silent, aside from her labored breathing.

"I have to agree." a new voice said, surprising the Joker. The psychopathic clown leaped back to avoid the sword swing from connecting with his face. Kai smiled smugly as she shouldered Excalibur.

"I have a complaint against this girl for ruining my fun!" the Joker protested. " Are you going to deny me that as well!"

Gwen struggled to raise her head, hope rising in her eyes upon recognizing who it was. Kai helped the young redhead sit upright, a friendly smile on her face.

"Just sit back, relax, and enjoy, my good sir." Kai said before standing in front of Gwen. The Joker watched in quiet observation while lowering the crossbow slightly, poised to fire at any moment, but was curious with how it'll unfold.

"K-Kai…" Gwen rasped, trying to express her relief and comfort knowing that she is amongst a friend of hers.

Kai turned her head and smiled before she pulled out a small ampoule, breaking the seal before splashing the contents onto the girl's face.

"What did the magnetic supervillain say to the heroes?" she asked.

Despite her current condition, pained chuckling began to be heard coming out of her mouth, sounding loud and forced, eventually having trouble with breathing.

" Welcome to Die!" Kai responded before decapitating the Gwen's head off just before she broke into laughter as an inhuman smile formed on her face. The girl's head lopped to the ground, the smile frozen in place before Kai stuck her sword into the now exposed trachea to hold the head up before the girl began to bob it around like it was a puppet.

"Look at me! I died before I can laugh!" The weilder of Excalibur said in a mocking high pitch voice before she tossed the head towards the Joker. " Head's up!" The Joker caught the disembodied head as he began to laugh hysterically.

"Girl! That was just absolutely priceless! Comedy gold!" he commended her. "I have to admit, that was well worth being denied my payback, and then some."

Kai simply bowed before sheathing her sword.

"Thank you, I learned by your example." she said humbly. "And do not worry, I have no intention of taking the spotlight from you."

"You better." The psychopath said, his tone becoming hostile right away. "I'm giving you a pass this time, but only because you gave me quite a show just now. Next time, I'm delivering the punchline." to emphasize his thinly veiled threat, he aimed the crossbow at Kai briefly before he fired. The girl didn't flinch as the arrow whizzed past her face, the arrowhead cutting her cheek. "Understood?"

"Loud and clear." Kai said before she saw a finger of Gwen's headless corpse twitch a little. "I suggest going after the boy now, I'll do clean up for you, free of charge."

"Humble and courteous." The Joker said as his tone became carefree. "I must admit, that's a rare thing to see in Gotham nowadays. Toodles." He briefly set the head down so as to reload the crossbow before he went off with the disembodied head in his possession, going off to where he believed Ben went off to.

Once alone, Kai turned her attention towards the headless corpse as a magenta mist began to seep out of it.

"Damn…she's got the spark." the swordswoman said bitterly as the mist began to take the form of a humanoid entity. Seeing a potential look of hostility, she drew Excalibur and swung at the figure, the sword glowing red as it cut through the being just as it gave out a pained scream before dissipating into thin air.

"Fuck. She got away…" Kai cursed. "So much for reasoning with her beforehand. Seeing that look of fear just made me want to kill her. "

Gwen Tennyson's human body had been slain, but she persisted through her Annodite heritage. Due to her attack before her ethereal body formed completely, it was possible she instinctively created a new body to hide in. A new body, a new identity. Gwen was a huge risk to her plans. She was the only being capable of using magic strong enough to seal off the dimension from her allies. The biggest threat next to a Good Ben with access to Alien X with complete control.

Looking down at the wrist mounted device, seeing that it pointed her in the direction of a small diner.

* * *

Gordon sighed in relief when he saw Jack Slammer return with the Batman relatively unharmed. The Poterian reverted back to the Jeager Joker, who had a sullen look on his face.

"Stand down guys." He said firmly. "He did the right thing, even if I still don't agree with the methods."

"Why should we?" Rugged Ace questioned as he clenched his fist.

"Stand down. Now!" the Omnitrix wielder ordered, his voice becoming hostile for a second. The message was delivered loud and clear, causing the half Osmosian to relax, despite being confused.

"What happened after you both went flying?" Harley asked.

"My cousin is alive." the Jeager Joker said in response.

"But you said she's dead." Spade Link questioned.

"She is dead." the young boy said. "But she's alive too."

"What do you mean she's both dead and alive? That doesn't make any sense." Gecko Spade stated while tilting her head. "Is she a zombie or something?"

"No. I don't get it either myself, but all that's important to me is that she's out there." Jeager said solemnly.

"Kai Green, the one who murdered Gwen, is looking for her. I understand that sounds contradictory, but I have a recording of when she was talking to Ivy." the Dark Knight explained, pulling out an audio player and pressed a button. "Listen."

" _Look, I have a little problem I need to resolve first before I can help you get your dear Harley back." Kai's voice said. "I learned that there's this girl who is a descendant of an alien race from my world called an Annodite. The girl's original body has perished, but she turned out to have the Annodite Spark, which unfortunately activated when she perished at my blade. An Annodite is the biggest threat we face with not only my plans, but also what will stand in your way to get Harley away from Ben. They are basically gods for lack of better terms, capable of changing all matter into whatever they want with ease. However, I can kill them with my sword. It is the very same Excalibur that is mentioned in King Arthur's story._

 _The legends say it's a holy weapon, where only those who are deemed worthy can wield it. I am one of those people, but it turns out the sword is cursed as well. Like Camelot and Arthur, I too fell into ruin due to the sword, becoming what I am today. However, I do not regret it at all. Excalibur has tasted blood before me, and is not as holy as one would like to believe. However, it does have the powers to slay the ethereal. It is a power I can use, and has been proven useful on many occasion._

 _Now Ivy, are you willing to let me help you? You have nothing to lose and everything to gain if you accept."_

"Damn…" Rugged Ace said in amazement when Batman stopped the recording.

"So what now?" Spade Link asked.

"We find Gwen." the Jeager Joker responded. "I can't lose her again"

"Let's go, then." Gecko said,

Just before Wild Card could get ready to move, the door to the roof swung open as an officer came out.

"Commisioner, we got trouble. Some girl with a sword has been spotted terrorizing a small diner. Witnesses say she is looking for a Gwen Tennyson. She approached by several police officers and changed into Diamondface for a moment to retaliate. One of our own was killed in the process."

Jeager froze upon hearing that before he stormed right up.

"Where is this happening?!" he demanded, his voice in a panic. He finally found out Gwen was still alive, but was aware what Kai wanted her dead because of her powers. Time was of the essence.

* * *

Pixie sighed as she wiped off several plates. The girl was helping out Katherine with some chores for Isabella. The woman was dealing with the hidden business with her brother in the back of the building.

"So, Pix, what do you plan to do? Gotham's getting crazier with the bubbling gang war that's about to blow up any day now." Katherine asked. "You aren't forced to stay here, you know. Izzy has offered to send you to a boarding school."

"There's someone that I need to find, remember?" Pixie said solemnly as she took a stack of plates and put them away. "And I feel that if I stay here, I will eventually remember something about myself."

Katherine nodded before she looked at her friend as she paused for a second to collect her thoughts.

"I'm being realistic here. I can't help but feel that person is in Gotham. Right at this moment." the pink haired girl said. "And besides, I told you already, I like this life already. It doesn't get boring."

"You always live an interesting life." an unfamiliar voice said before the pair ducked to avoid the blade of a sword being lunged through the delivery window.

"You had to jinx us!" Katherine said incredulously before opening a nearby cabinet and pulling out a pair of handguns.

"Not my intention." Pixie said as her eyes glowed magenta. "I'll attack first, you back me up."

Katherine nodded as an excited smirk formed on her face. Holding out her hand, her friend created a tentacle of magenta energy that curved upwards and went through the window, eventually greeted by the sound of someone hitting the ground.

"Damn you Gwendolyn." the unfamiliar voice said in annoyance. "You really are a genius still if you can control your powers like that at your age. "

"Gwendolyn?" Pixie asked, the name oddly familiar.

"You have the Annodite spark! There is no way you can play stupid with me!" Kai said as she revealed her face through the window. However, she immediately ducked when she saw Katherine pointing her guns towards her, narrowly avoiding a bullet to the brain as one of them went off, putting a hole into the ceiling.

"We aren't going to become mincemeat that easy." Katherine declared before she glanced around to check her surroundings. Smiling, she pointed her two handguns in different directions and fired four more shots, twisting them upwards in between shots. The bullets bounced off of a pot then the top of the window and the bottom flat of the sword before they exited the kitchen.

Kai screamed as she felt all four shots interconnected with her arms, forcing her to release her hold on Excalibur. The teen growled in annoyance as she saw the blood run down her arms.

 _How did I get so careless?_ the woman said before she saw the pair emerge, both ready to attack further. When she saw one of them with the guns, it connected with her.

"Oh, so your friend is capable. Pretty talented I have to say. Haven't seen that kind of marksmanship in a very long time." she commented.

"Oh, go choke on a condom." Kitty spat as she aimed the guns to their attacker's chest.

"You really need to stop those insults." Pixie chided her friend before looking at the woman, examining her closely.

Her eyes focused on her arms and focused on the alien device on her wrist. He head felt foggy all of a sudden, yet felt like she was close to remembering something. A surging pain throbbed through her head, making her stagger a bit.

Katherine blinked at Pixie's reaction, and quickly began to realize what was going on. A smile formed on her face as an opportunity arose that she couldn't resist. She came to kill the one with the Annodite spark, but a possibly better alternative just arose.

"Hold on, you're not who I thought you were. My apologies, but I thought you would be a threat to this world. But, if you are not a threat, then we can talk after all. I have answers that you want. Like who you are, what you can do." she said while giving the pair a look that feigned regretfulness.

"That's fine and dandy, but I don't trust you." Katherine said before she moved a gun up to aim for the head. "First you attack us, and now you want to talk. That is so blatantly suspicious. Only a fool would buy that."

"Kitty, wait." Pixie said while placing a hand over the top of one of the guns. "This is suspicious, and I don't trust her either, but she seems to know who I really am. I want some answers."

"You girls incapacitated my arms, so there's little I can do." Kai said solemnly. "And seriously, do we have Deadshot's daughter here?"

"I'm nothing compared to him. Besides, I am not some kind of mercenary." Katherine said abrasively. "I only go for the slime of this town. Besides, I'm not some expert."

"Ricochet shots are difficult to pull off, borderline impossible for most. You do have real talent." Kai admitted before closing her eyes. "Now, can you tend to my wounds? Getting kind of woozy here." The pair glared at their attacker before Kitty gestured with her head to signal Pixie to get the first aid kit. As she went off, Pixie felt like Kai was holding back on purpose. As if she had something planned. It was probably a trap, but one that the pink haired girl was willing to walk into.

* * *

 _One Year Later_

Batman and Superman were over on the roof of GCPD with Gordon, the three of them discussing about Wild Card.

"To think things went like this." Gordon said in disappointment. " Why did Ben turn down the offer to join you guys?"

"He had priorities with his team." Batman said indifferently. "The decision was all his."

"I honestly am alright with that." Superman said with a smile. "He did promise that he'd help us if we needed their help. He openly said he wanted to act independent of us, but not as enemies."

"That's a relief to hear at least. However, I am still a little worried about Ben's company, a lot of them used to be Arkham residents." Gordon said while crossing his arms.

"Those that stayed with him have shown that they are trying to be better. Kid's a good influence." Superman pointed out, trying to ease the commissioner's worries.

"Anyway, what have you heard from Lovlila Ani?" Batman asked.

"She actually was kinda dodgy about a lot of things, like usual, but she did confirm one thing. Kai is planning something big. Big enough that Ani's getting involved herself. Considering how little she does things since she first arrived, this is alarming. I don't fight gods or extradimensional invaders like the Justice League, but even I can tell something big is going down here."

"Big is an understatement." Ani said as she made her presence known from atop the Bat Signal.

The Batman narrowed his eyes while Superman raised an eyebrow.

"So this is the infamous informant who even the Batman can't vanish on?" The Man of Steel asked as he looked the Time Soldier over. "Looks a lot younger than I expected."

"I'm way, way older than you think, little boy." Ani said with a smile. "Anyway, we have to talk about Kai's group. They are no longer a threat right now, but as long as this dimension is open, they will return, but in much bigger numbers. Not even the likes of Ra's Al Ghoul, Darkseid, Braniac, and Doomsday together can handle their numbers."

Hearing those names caused both caped heroes to tense up.

"I'm aware Doomsday can come back and become immune to what killed him last, but despite being battle junkies, they recognize a real threat when they face one." Ani explained as her face became deadly serious. "And Parademons can be overpowered physically. Plus they have dealt with intelligent computerized foes like Brainiac before, so they do know how to handle him."

"Okay… this is getting over my head here, but from what you're saying, it's like these guys are a threat to everything on Earth." Gordon said, becoming uneasy.

"Not just Earth. Every race that interacts with this Earth is at risk. " Ani said. "Demon, Human, God, Machine. Everyone is at risk."

"So, how can we stop this from happening?" Superman asked.

"Ben 10. Funny that a kid who doesn't really have any powers outside of the Omnitrix carries such a burden." Ani admitted. "Not even I could do much against our opponents, and I can screw with reality. "

* * *

 _Present_

The Jeager Joker was the first to arrive and frowned as he saw no trace of Kai around. He transformed into Ditto and divided to cover more ground as the rest of his group arrived with Batman.

"Anything?" Spade Link asked.

"Nothing." the Splixsons all said in unison. " Not even as much destruction as I expected."

As if on cue, something fell from the top of nearby skyscraper and crashed into the street with enough force to make the pavement give way underneath what fell. Luckily no one was close enough to be caught in it, but the closest, Geko Spade, leaped back instinctively.

"Owowowowowow…" the being said as she sat upright, revealing to be a lithe young girl. She was wearing what looked like a black bikini with a white tube top connecting with the top, covering her midriff as the front was held together by two purple bows. Her hair was peculiar, mainly bubblegum pink with purple underneath it. It was cut short in a rough method.

She was wearing a smooth full mask that was of two colors that reflected her hair colors with eyes that were the opposite side's colors with a gash where the left cheek was. The rest of her attire consisted of black detached sleeves that ended with purple cuffs. Her feet was wearing two long pair of mismatched stockings that reached midthigh, the left a solid dark purple with the right being horizontal stripes that alternated between the same dark purple and a lighter violet. Her shoes were a pair of plum purple cloth boots that almost resembled socks if the top part of the boots were loose and large. Completing her look was a purple scarf that was around her neck.

Batman immediately recognized the masked figure was Lovlila Ani by her hair coloration, but wasn't expecting her to be dressed like that.

The masked Ani shook her head before she tried to get up using her twin tails, only to gradually realize what happened.

"THAT BARBER IS GOING TO PAY!" Paradox's aide screamed in bloody murder.

"Barber?" Ditto asked as his clones reformed into a single person. Ani froze before turning her attention towards the Jeager Joker as he turned back to normal. She then looked around and her mask's eyes widened in horror. Upon seeing Batman, her eyes closed as she sighed while slumping her head.

"What are you doing here?" the Dark Knight pressed.

"I was attacked! It was Cwifer, a Caudatian Rapere!" she cried out.

Gecko Spade immediately tensed up on hearing that.

"C-Cwifer, as Cwifer the Swift, one of the Vanguards of the Caudatian Armada?!"

"Same one." the masked Time Soldier said. " To make things worse, he can negate magic."

"I see…" the masked Caudatian said darkly.

"Quiver? That's not really an intimidating name if you ask me." Harley pointed out in an not so amused tone.

"It's Cwifer. It sounds similar to that word though." Spade Link corrected the former villainess.

"Heads up guys!" Rugged Ace called out as he saw something run down the side of the building, scoring two grooves in its wake.

The figure ran straight down and touched the ground, moving too fast to be seen as anything but a blur. The blur went through a car, slicing it in half as it ran through it before making an abrupt stop.

"Cwifer…" Spade Link said, identifying the newcomer.

The being had a stature similar to XLR8, but instead, his feet were three toed and ending in three thick white talons that were tight against each other. His skin was soft and jet black with a red underbelly. Opposed to the form Ben had, he had two pairs of forelimbs. The first pair were as large as the Kineceleron's, but ended with two sickle shaped blades that were sharpened, and were already shown to be very destructive, yet he had them folded against the forearm in a bone like groove. He had a second, smaller pair with two clawless fingers and a thumb each folded against his chest in such a way that it didn't disrupt the aerodynamics of his body. His head was flat and like a salamander's, with golden eyes that were sunken into the head. He had a long tail that tapered off into a tail fin reminiscent of a shark's, but the bottom half was folded into the top.

Cwifer opened his mouth, revealing a row of sharp teeth as he spoke.

"So, Kai was right." he said in a sophisticated voice as he focused on the two Omnitrix wielders. "I would indeed have some quality recreation come here." The salamander like being flexed his scythe arms, tapping them against their grooves eagerly.

"Be careful, Despite being in short bursts, he can outspeed XLR8," the masked genius warned.

"The reason why is because I need to keep my skin moist and dry. In a warm climate, this would be quite detrimental. Though in this coldness, I can go much longer." Cwifer chuckled as he explained. His attention turned towards Batman and Spade Link. "And I see I am facing the loathsome Linker and someone else who looks like a challenge." His head twisted to look over his shoulder to Geko Spade. "And ahh, to think you would be here too. This is most fortuitous for me."

"Why tell us that you don't like the heat?" Rugged Ace asked.

"To raise the stakes, of course!" Cwifer said before he darted faster than the others could react, slamming his tail into the half-Osmosian's chest, sending him flying and landing onto the ground a few feet away.

The Omnitrix wielders both activated their respective Omnitrix. In a flash of red and green light, they were replaced with XLR8 and Heatblast.

"I warned you this guy moves faster than that guy!" Heatblast snapped at the transformed Ben.

"But you also said in short bursts. He can only do it for so long." XLR8 said before the face visor came down as he dashed towards the Caudatian, becoming a black and cyan blur. Cwifer ran up at the same speed, becoming a black and red one himself. The blurs clashed towards each other and splitting apart, the pair putting distance between each other before the closed in on each other, attacking once again. The two parted ways and this time both ran up the side of a skyscraper before they zigzagged, striking each other on occasion as they went upwards while becoming too difficult who was who amongst the spectators. However, when they reached the roof, the blurs clashed once more and one was sent down towards the ground, crashing into the roof of a parked car.

XLR8 groaned as he sat upright from where he landed, but was unharmed aside from several cuts, revealing purple blood that oozed out of them.

"Okay… honestly didn't expect him to be that good." the Kineceleron muttered as the blur that was Cwifer ran down and landed nearby, revealing his scythes had tasted blood, XLR8's. The Caudatian Rapere however was breathing heavily, but was otherwise unharmed.

"That was a fun joust, but you are inexperienced." Cwifer said with a hint of disappointment. "The Toku'star elite were far more entertaining."

"Toku'star?" Harley asked out of confusion.

"Way Big, one of the Omnitrix's strongest aliens." Batman said while narrowing his eyes. "Ben never used that form, because of it being taller than most of the skyscrapers in Gotham. He does attempt to avoid causing massive damage at least."

Harley's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"So even if I had some kind of giant robot, I wouldn't do much against Quiver." she said, a little uneasy at the feeling of uselessness.

"It's _Cwifer_ , you little whore!" the Rapere screamed in fury, immediately hearing his name being pronounced wrong, his voice dropping any sophistication immediately.

The Caudatian charged forward, but was halted by a wall of fire appearing in front of his path. Growling, he turned his attention towards Heatblast with Rugged Ace standing beside him, covered in a layer of concrete.

"Stand down." the Pyronite warned as he held an outstretched arm. "Or I will ignite the entire area. I know you'd hate that."

Cwifer immediately froze in place and stopped before closing his eyes to weigh his options. He immediately folded up his scythes back into their standby position, with his smaller arms unfolded and crossed across his chest.

"Kai said not to go overboard for now, and to not kill anyone." he pondered out loud as he calmed down. "I really, really want to vanquish that whore for her insensitive outburst, but alas. I must swallow my pride as the Rapere Vanguard and let it slide."

Harley was about to object to Cwifer's remark about her, but Gecko Spade immediately covered her mouth to silence her. The jester growled and bit onto the female Caudatian's hand, but was to no avail despite Gecko hissing in pain through clenched teeth.

"Why are you in Gotham?" Batman spoke up, catching the alien's attention.

"Pretty simple explanation actually, to find and clash against the sentient life of this dimension." Cwifer responded, his voice once again sounding sophisticated. "Is there anything else you all wish to inquire?"

"Is it for enslaving mankind? Or is it resources you are after?" The Dark Knight pressed. He did this to buy further time to figure out what to do. This also seemed like a good chance to get some information out of him. This was an unknown enemy that was super fast, yet his countermeasures for a speedster like XLR8 could fail on him. For now, caution was the best course of action. A sentiment shared also by both Geko Spade and Spade Link.

The Rapere laughed upon hearing that as if it was a hilarious joke before his face becoming serious. The tone he used next was unnerving to most and threatening.

"We seek to fight to extinction against reasonable foes. We don't give a fucking damn about your planet, resources, or people. All we want is a fight to prove whether we are strong or weak. War is all we care about."

"Fighting isn't everything, surely we can make some kind of compromise." Harley countered, finally getting her mouth free to speak. "And seriously, can't you guys just decide on something like a game of chess or dodge ball instead of war?" With that, she was silenced again by Gecko Spade, who was struggling against the squirming jester now.

"Ahh, sports and games, engaging in a nonviolent conflict that doesn't lead to intentional death." Cwifer said before laughing again. " Maybe with the more intellectual beings of my race, but everyone else just exists to fight to the death. War in our genes and instincts. We can't live without conflict. It's how we evolved. If it wasn't for war, I would've resembled the pathetic Nexia. I love that fact that I am evolved for war." He broke out into laughter again, finding enjoyment in the fact he was designed for conflict.

Without warning, Cwifer was sucker punched by XLR8, knocking him off his feet and landing onto the ground. The Caudatian looked up and snarled at the transformed Ben.

"I will remember that, Wielder." he said in anger as the Kineceleron reverted back to normal.

"Name's Jeager Joker, Remember that, Quiver." the masked Ben said, provoking the alien by deliberately saying his name wrong. He looked at his opponent without any fear shown, and wasn't backing down.

Cwifer hissed venomously and his smaller arms clenched into fists while his scythes came out again, ready to strike. However, the Caudatian realized what the boy was doing and forced himself to calm down.

"I recognize that voice. To think I'd encounter another Ben 10 here, albeit a younger version of him." the Rapere said in amusement as his scythes were replaced again. "This has been a most intriguing evening. I am now glad that Kai is our leader now. I used to not trust her, but she has delivered on her promise."

The alien swayed his tail a bit as he examined the Jeager Joker.

"I am most curious about what made you decide on that odd name, but it at least you saved us the trouble of classifying you to differentiate you from the various other Ben 10's we have faced." he said out of curiosity before he turned around and leaped back to avoid the Dark Knight trying to discretely plant a small bug on the tail. "And seriously, you think you can plant a tracking device on me? I applaud your stealth. You almost had me there. Anyway, I must take my leave now. Kai has gotten more than enough time for whatever she has planned by now with that Annodite." the last part caught the pale skinned boy off guard, fearing the worst for his cousin.

With that, Cwifer avoided a punch from Rugged Ace and slamming his tail into his chest to bat him away before running off despite the young hero's protests to stop and tell him more. With nothing else in mind, the Omnitrix wielder slumped to his knees and slammed a fist against the ground in frustration before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"So, what now?" Spade Link asked while looking at Batman.

"We rescue Ivy and Jeager's cousin." the Dark Knight responded firmly.

Hearing that caught Harley's attention before she nodded in agreement before going towards the frustrated boy.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world. Did you find any bodies?" she asked in a soft manner.

The young boy looked at his "sister" and fell silent for a moment as the jester placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't find any bodies… though I found what looked like a strip joint in the back of the restaurant."

"You all go get some rest, and tend to any wounds he may have." Batman instructed the group. "I'll speak with the people inside the back. Some of you are minors after all."

"Aw, man!" Rugged Ace groaned upon hearing that. "We're heroes, don't we get some kind of perk for that?"

"No." was the stern, authoritative response from the caped vigilante. "Spade Link, make sure the kids stay outside."

"Understood." the masked genius responded after reverting back to normal as the Batman walked over towards Harley and Ben.

"I know it's hard, but let me take over for now." he said calmly.

Ben took a moment to process what was said before he nodded.

"Alright, but let me know as soon as you learn anything about my cousin." he said as a smirk formed on his face. He realized that Batman wasn't trying to push him away, and he gave underlying consent for him to help out. But for now, he had to recover. The mask and clothes did hide his cuts, which were carried over from his transformation. However, they weren't debilitating, and were quite shallow.

Watching the vigilante head off into the diner, he was helped up to his feet by Harley.

"I swear it, Gwen. I will save you this time…" Ben vowed. "I won't be helpless again."

"Hey, does anyone know where that masked girl go?" Gecko Spade asked.

Looking around with the rest of the group, Harley and Ben noticed that the masked Ani had slipped away without them noticing. She pulled a Batman on them and didn't notice it until that very moment.

* * *

The masked Ani sighed in relief as she laid down on the roof she was upon now. Standing before her was another Ani in a cloak, the same one who acted as Gordon's informant, as she shook her head.

"What were you thinking? You know only I am the one allowed to be here, sis." the cloaked Ani said. "Do you want Ben to die or something?"

The masked one shook her head before removing her mask, revealing herself to be blushing.

"I wanted to help this Ben out. If I didn't get Cwifer's attention, he'd have killed Harley!" she commented while fidgeting.

"You nearly wrecked this whole time line just to help out a certain Ben?" the cloaked Time Soldier said while using one of her twin tails to point towards her doppelganger. "I always knew you were reckless, but seriously, why are you infatuated with this Ben?"

"It's because of what happens in the future…" the bob cut Ani muttered timidly as her blush deepened.

The cloaked Ani groaned as she placed a hand over her face, realizing what was being implied.

"Oh my god…" she groaned in an exaggerated manner. "YOU are the one he hooks up with?!"

"In the Sacred Spork Timeline, yes…" the other said before replacing her mask on. "With that, I want to help him out, even if it doesn't come to that possibility."

The cloaked Ani slumped her head and whimpered.

"Master Paradox is going to have my hide for this…" she said dejectedly. "You randomly showing up, the Caudatians, Kai. This is too much to go unnoticed…"

"Indeed that is correct." a familiar voice said, causing both Ani to freeze in place.

"Master!" they said in unison , with the cloaked one's voice trembling in fear.

The Time Walker gave a small smile and gently patted the cloaked Time Walker to ease her fears.

"You're not in trouble." he reassured her. "Though your sister's sudden appearance does naturally warrant concern." The cloaked witch looked up with a look of confusion on her face as her masked doppelganger simply tilted her head.

" Masquerade Witch here is tied to this reality as she claims, but from a branching timeline. Her appearance isn't going to derail the timeline, as long as she doesn't get too involved like yourself." Paradox said, referring to the masked Ani by her alias. "I just visited an alternate timeline that is not really a good one despite how it sounds. One where despite being 13 years old, winds up becoming a father to twenty different kids. Harems can cause a lot of problems, and take a mental toll on the one who is in the center of it. The Ben of that timeline fled into hiding, unable to handle the pressures of fatherhood. Very few Bens have the aptitude of having a harem, which is why they mostly are monogamous."

"Like my Ben." the masked Ani added. " He loves only me!"

"Remember, Masky, this isn't your timeline, so it's my responsibility." the cloaked one stated before looking at Paradox. "What do you want us to do now?"

"You were doing a pretty good job, despite getting more involved than I'd prefer. But so far, things are going smoothly. Just avoid interactions with the Caudatians at all costs from now on. As your sister found out, Cwifer has the ability to negate magic. And we can't afford Ben learning about us just yet. Things will be further difficult due to Batman already figuring out about you. He'll stay quiet for now, but he will ask questions, being one who wants answers after all. Despite having traveled through time himself, he must not learn about us."

"So stay on the sidelines, gotcha." the masked Ani acknowledged.

"I will entrust things to the both of you, so please be careful until I return in a few chapters." Paradox said with a smile before he walked off, walking behind a water tower leg and vanishing.

The cloaked Ani sighed in relief, knowing that everything was alright.

"Alright sis. I'm in charge, and make sure you… Arggh!" she said, immediately frustrated upon noticing that the masked Ani had disappeared on her. She managed to do what even the vigilante the action was named after couldn't pull off, she pulled a Batman.

* * *

 **Race: Caudatian Rapere**

Home World: Necrosia XII (destroyed) Of ***redacted***

A speed oriented subspecies of the Caudatian race. They have been genetically modified to match the fastest races like the Aerophibians and Kinecelerons. The primary weapons are their scythes which are capable of slicing through steel, but only if moving at top speed. The Rapere are also adept swimmers, capable of moving at speeds that are faster than most human speedboats with ease, but are faster on land in comparison.

Like most of the Caudatian race, they have an instinct to instigate conflict, so peace means nothing to them. Combat is their euphoria, and will keep fighting until death, no matter how impossible it is to defeat their opponent if they feel they even have a remote chance of prevailing, unless their instincts say otherwise. However, they will listen to orders if beaten into submission to show dominance.

Due to their lust for battle, their homeworld was driven to death, with all apex predators, including their natural predators, fought to extinction, leading to ecosystem collapse. Due to explorers from other planets interacting with them, the Caudatians survived their own self-inflicted genocide and became a nomadic race. At first, they were just seen as an inferior, barbaric parallel to the Incursions, but became feared after they triumphed over the conquering race despite their disadvantage, and driven them to extinction. Only Attea is the last surviving member of the Incursion race.

For generations, they were at odds with other technologically advance races, which eventually led to the more intellectual Caudatian Intella forming. They then experimented with various things to improve their race, going as far as to try out genetic manipulation. This led to the rise of various subspecies, each specialized in one area. The Rapere was the first, hence the more primitive appearance compared to other subspecies. To limit the frequency of civil wars, they were all made male, with the Nexia being created as the only option for mates, and have a Supreme Ruler to guide them all. To this day, the Caudatians keep experimenting to further improve their race, leading to new adaptations and mutations.

All Caudatians are amphibious in nature, so they must keep their skin moist in order to breathe properly. This trait is the biggest weakness of the Rapere, who can't maintain their blistering speed without their skin drying out fast. As such, they also do not fair well in hot areas, especially those that lack humidity. Fire also dries the skin quickly, which makes Pyronites the only enemy to give the Rapere any pause.

Stats (Caudatian Rapere)

Strength: 6

Speed: 7 (on foot)/ 6(swim)

Intelligence: 5

Endurance: 5

Combat Skill: 8

Weakness: Fire, heat due to necessity of keeping skin moist

Threat Level: 7

 **Cwifer**

Race: Caudatian Rapere

Bio: One of the Vanguards, a group of elite Caudatians that are the pinnacle of their respective subspecies.

Cwifer, opposed to most Rapere, has more intellect than the rest of his kind, allowing him to formulate plans and complex strategies. To become a Vanguard, a Caudatian must kill the current one to take his place. Cwifer quickly shown he was a force to be reckoned with when he became the Rapere Vanguard. He adopted the name due to having an interest with the English language, something that is rare amongst his race outside of the Nexia.

He fought against challengers of his kind as well as clashing with the Ben 10 of his dimension as XLR8, and was beaten. Faced with the humiliation of losing and still being alive, he trained immensely to push his speeds to levels that surpass the one who beaten him. He was christened "Cwifer the Swift," after he defeated Ben in a rematch, and executing him after forcibly removing the Omntrix from his person.

After that, he has begun longing to have another fight against a different Ben 10, one who would give him the thrill he craves.

Personality: Due to his fascination with the English language, he adopted the tone of a sophisticated being. His fight with his dimension's Ben left him with a desire to face such an opponent again, and gets excited if the possibility arises. He also became proud of his name, and sees any mispronunciation as an insult that warrants death, often becoming furious in the process. However, he can suppress his anger if necessary. He acknowledges Kai as superior as him, which leads to him being loyal to her, despite not trusting her.

Abilities: Cwifer is able to move faster than a regular Caudatian Rapere in short bursts, but still has the physical strength of one. He also holds above average intellect, which makes him a formidable strategist that can match wits with those who are intellectually on par with humans. Through unknown reasons at this time, he is also able to negate magic, therefore rendering even Lovelila Ani, a witch that can actually bend the laws of physics and reality on a whim, completely helpless.

Stats

Strength: 5

Speed: 7 (on foot)/ 8 (max)/6(swim)

Intelligence: 7

Endurance: 7

Combat Skill: 9

Weakness: same weaknesses as a regular Rapere, but going at full speed dries skin even faster than normal andis ex. Short temper with his name being said wrong.

Threat Level: 8

 **Caudatian Nexia**

An all female subspecies of Caudatians who do not harbor the same instincts as the rest of the race, mainly due to their intended role to be submissive mates for breeding. As such, they are more peaceful and gentle towards others, especially of other races. They have a humanoid appearance, because to Caudatians, they see that as the weakest physique to exist.

Due to their role, Nexia are the weakest of the race, but natural evolution allowed them to become empathic, and gaining abilities to understand one's feelings. To further make them as inferior as possible, through genetic manipulation, they lack the scythe forelimbs the others have, leaving them with only one pair of arms. They were also designed to conceive any of the other subspecies without difficulty. Their submission is also an instinct, deeply engrained enough that they feel responsible to only have Caudatian children, even if they can fall in love with others of different races. Also, they can keep their skin moist longer than most subspecies, but fire and heat still cause them to dry out quick.

Most have unfortunately resigned to their role, but a few wish to become free and attempted to escape over the years. However, most who try are captured and punished. So far, only four Nexia managed to escape, one of which was Ewte's mother. Those who have met a Nexia say they are arguably the only redeeming part of the Caudatian race, due to their kindness. Those who take interest in humanoid physiology sexually also admit the Nexia are quite attractive.

Abilities

Nexia can accurately understand how others feel, even if there's a language barrier in place. They do this by pleasantly stimulating the other while the Nexia has their head close to the other's. A kiss is usually the easiest method of doing this. The ability of empathic understanding can help diffuse situations and arguments and can foster understanding if one cannot speak in an understandable language.

In terms of physical traits, Nexia are subpar to an adult human at peak physical shape.

Stats

Strength: 1

Speed: 2

Intelligence: 5

Endurance: 3

Combat Skill: 1

Threat level: 1

 **Ewte**

Race: Caudatian Nexia

Ewte was born with no exposure to the Caudatian lifestyle for Nexia, She was raised by her mother and the Azmuth of her dimension until their deaths from an attack led by Aniki, the Caudatian Furia Vanguard. Ewte managed to escape with her life, and leading to her understanding the threat her race poses.

She was discovered by Albedo, who came because of Azmuth sending out a distress signal. The genius took her in out of pity and soon taught her how to fight to the best of her abilities. Despite being on par with an unfit human physically, she has shown surprising talent with a certain weapon, skilled enough to down a Furia on her own with ease. She also showed intellect that Albedo didn't know existed for a Caudatian, and treated her as such in response. Over the years, the two became close, eventually becoming lovers. She also was the one who came up with Albedo's original alias Linker.

Personality: Ewte can be naïve in some areas, but overall has a good grasp of what's good or bad. She is also supportive of her friends, and acts as Linker's assistant on top of his lover. She also isn't violent, but will fight if necessary. She will stay out if she feels like it isn't her place to interfere, like with Ben's anger towards Batman. Due to her upbringing, she also has an outsider's perspective of her own race, which combined with her instincts, allow her to see things differently than others.

Stats.

Strength: 2

Speed: 2

Intelligence: 5

Endurance: 3

Combat Skill: 5 (with weapons)

Weakness: physically not strong, helpless without her weapons. High heat and fire.

* * *

 **CCR**

Blazorna: Ugh, been a while hasn't it? I'm not going to go on another tangent with my life for those reading, but it hasn't been fun. Now, onto the more important matters on hand.

I am just amazed how many people (EVERYONE!) were off the mark with who killed Gwen, or her original body at least. The most blatantly obvious clue was Gwen's own decapitated head. She was _decapitated_ , so had anyone thought it was weird that we had a decapitated head when the Joker had a crossbow at the time, nor her cause of death mentioned as being a shot to the heart? Kai was the one with the means who could do such a thing with a sword. Plus Gwen only had a smile, her eyes weren't bugging out either. And Ani? She is responsible for keeping the timeline on track, and like Paradox himself, they shouldn't get involved unless it's absolutely necessary. Has she actually done anything to be a direct threat to Ben? She's been actually helping him indirectly by interacting with Gordon and Batman.

And for those who thought I was having characters like Eon or the Demon Breaker from the original Misplaced Hero be involved, You may have been thinking a little bit in the right direction, but you're sorely mistaken here. MHG is meant to be independent of the events of the other story, with only a few threads connecting them, mainly Paradox and the Ani sisters and a few references.

As no one has gotten it right, in the polls or in a message, the fate of Ben's love life will be left a complete mystery. That's how things go.

Now onto the Caudatians. They're meant to be the main antagonists alongside Kai. I carefully made sure that the Vanguards weren't overpowered, but are formidable. I know I could get away with more with the DC universe, but even they make sure there's weaknesses and all that. I'm just following suit the best I can.

On that note, I guess I should point out something about my stat system. I am having it where if the rating is 10, that means being like as durable as Doomsday or Flash level speed. With that, it should make the Caudatians that appear not seem so over powered.

Moving on to the bios now. I did that to explain a bit about Ewte and Cwifer. Plus, those were done so as to not bog down the story so much. Don't worry, there is much more that I've withheld. And other parts left with few details to avoid spoilers. For what I have planned, some of those mentioned events could be explored in greater detail if the plot needs it.

Anyway, I have a little announcement. Another author has joined the rankings of this Omniverse that was created through the collabs of the original Misplaced Hero. This story is a bit different than the others as it actually involves a live action TV show. The author is actually really good, plus Bigby is helping him out, so this story has quality and the chapters are large enough to sink your teeth into, even though it only started not long ago (As of writing this, he only has 4 chapters up.)

This is Wrath of The Sun Deity's A Stranded Hero, a Ben 10/Stargate SG-1 crossover. It's a little tricky to follow if you aren't remotely familiar with Stargate at all, especially the younger readers, but if you have a decent amount of knowledge of SG-1, this is a good story you can appreciate, which is also faithful to characters' personality and all that. Ben is more like the UAE version for personality but a bit more mature, and it's fitting for the story. I haven't gotten involved with the development of the story for those wondering, but I did suggest to Sin in a review to perhaps give a brief explanation of some things at certain points that would help out anyone unfamiliar with Stargate that want to enjoy the story.

Harley: *Comes in wearing a black and red party hat* Hey, aren't ya going to join the party?

Blazorna: Busy right now. Anyway, it's a celebration of Harley's 25th anniversary. It's been going on for who knows how long now… Knowing her, just about anything you can imagine has happened.

Anyway, what do we have this time to answer?

Harley: Hey, perfect timing, you go to the party and I'll take over.

Blazorna: Any games?

Harley: Pin the tail on Fuzzy.

Blazorna: ONNORE, HAREE KWUINNU! (Japanese for Damn You, Harley Quinn! Romanji Spelling may not be accurate)

Harley: Calm down. Just because we got the nuclear squirrel involved, it doesn't mean he'll blow everything up if you pin a tail on him.

Blazorna: to quote Power Girl: "Only you can make that game lethal." My death count went up by 249 ever since that damn furball has gotten involved!

Harley: Are you going to get PG involved here?

Blazorna: She would beat me into oblivion if I tried. Trust me. Anyway, Questions! *heads off to the party*

Dragon Rider 66: Was that Back Story really necessary? Wasn't Harley supposed to be wearing some different random costumes during these things or something?

Harley: Well, Mr. B really was at wit's end sadly during that time. He needed to vent that somehow, and he already saw his therapist that month. Don't worry, he's fine now. And for those costumes. *points to hat* I do wear different stuff, just not often.

*Two explosions happen from where the party is.*

And right on schedule. Well, I better head off and see what the BDC is at now. That stands for Blazorna Death Count. In the mean time, I hope you guys leave a review. Fuzzy is pretty fun to have exploding, and we need more ammo! Who knows, maybe I may be wearing something a little more provocative depending on how much we get. starting from Bikini to pushing the limits. Take care, and see you all next time!


	8. Declarations of War

**Declarations of Wars**

* * *

Ben sighed as he removed his mask after returning to his apartment. He looked around and sat down on the couch. Batman was correct with what he said, he needed rest. The whirlwind that was the past few hours had drained him both physically, emotionally, and mentally. From finding out Gwen was still alive, to facing an enemy who was too skilled for him to take down himself.

He took up the Dark Knight's suggestion to rest and let him handle things for the time being. The pale teen knew after fighting Cwifer that he was out of his league with this, and needed the help. Plus he was reassured that Batman wasn't against him seeing this through.

Kevin groaned as he sat down on the opposite end to Ben, not even bothering to remove his mask.

"God… I really wished I was able to go to that strip joint." he grumbled in disappointment.

"Chill, ya horny rabbit." Harley said as she joined the other two, sitting in between them. "You're still a kid, so you aren't allowed, Especially with Bats around."

"Ah, bite me." the half Osmosian said in annoyance.

The blonde simply shrugged and leaned into the couch.

"Later. I just want to relax a little." she responded as she began to think. "Hey, what should we do in the meantime?"

"I'm going to try to follow Batman's suggestion and rest. I'm not back at full strength, I just awoke from a coma not long ago after all." Linker said.

"And how did you get out so quickly anyway? Usually you need to do rehabilitation for someone recovering from back issues like you did." Harley added. "They don't believe in juju or anything like that."

"Doctors gave me a physical and found that I was perfectly normal as far as they knew. They want to take x-rays of me just to make sure I am free of any damage. Besides, I can't just flat out say I used an alien form to fix myself. The damage was translated differently due to the Methanosian physiology, but with the type of damage I had inflicted, it was fixable. Besides, if I died, the Omnitrix would have kicked in its failsafe."

"Woah, what's this about a failsafe?" Ben asked, surprised to hear that.

"It's to ensure the user doesn't perish while in an alien form." the former Galvan said calmly. "It you were like Chromastone and were beaten into countless pieces by Vilgax, the Omnitrix would create a new body using a form physically similar to the one you croaked in, then resuscitate you. Sometimes, it'd be a hybrid of sorts based on the circumstances. In Chromastone's case, that would be Diamondhead."

"So, I'm immortal?" the pale boy asked.

"Oh, far from it. You can still perish if the Omnitrix is deactivated or destroyed. Same if you are like disintegrated to the point where even your atoms are destroyed." Ewte said as she removed her mask, revealing a serious look on her face. "You're just harder to keep down for the count."

Ben nodded before he closed his eyes to think.

"I can sense how you feel Ben." the female Caudatian said with a frown. "If you plan to take on Kai head on, that's suicide. Especially since we now know Cwifer, a Caudatian Vanguard, is with her."

"I know, but it's something else. If you're a Caudatian too, why do you look so different?" Ben asked. "Why do you help us when it means you're against your own?"

"You know how dangerous Cwifer is. You heard his words. I don't see things the same way. That's why. As for my appearance, Nexia were made with this appearance."

"Wait, made?" Harley asked. "So you aren't supposed to look like that?"

Ewte simply nodded, not saying anything else. Linker was the one who spoke up to further elaborate.

"Caudatians have various subspecies. Each with various abilities that rival or surpass many of the Omnitrix forms you like to use." Linker explained. "It is their lust for battle that gave rise to all of these."

"What do they have counterparts to, Omnitrix wise?" Kevin asked.

"Furia is Four Arms, XLR8 is the Rapere, Intella for Grey Matter, Garde for Cannonbolt, Pinna for Stinkfly, Gelda for Ghostfreak, and Sorbere counters energy wielding entities, like Feedback."

"Feedback?" Ben asked before his face soured a little.

"I see." Linker said upon realizing why he reacted that way. "You lost that form, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Ben admitted. "Lost him to Malware."

Linker nodded before sighing. "That is a minor hindrance, but that will change nothing."

The younger Omnitrix wielder blinked in confusion, but decided to not press on the matter.

"Anyway, anyone up for charades?" Harley asked, wanting to break the increasingly dreary atmosphere. She wanted to get involved as well, but she knew all to well that when the Batman was wanting to do things alone, he meant it. All she could do at this time was bide her time, and be ready to rescue Ivy when the time came.

* * *

Loud, provocative music was playing as the Dark Knight entered the back of the Fifties styled diner, entering a different establishment completely. Like the diner, the place was kept in great condition, with the walls covered in red velvet, held up by gold buttons, giving a regal vibe to the place. Customers, mostly male, were gathered around a catwalk with a pole sticking from the center of a circular stage at the end of the catwalk, oblivious to who just entered, their attention focused on the scantily clad dancer who was walking towards the pole, taking off her top in the process. The lighting was dimmed, yet spotlights were moving around, emitting light of various colors that stood out against the blackened stage. The darkness helped the vigilante blend into the shadows better, but he'd be noticed by someone who took the time to look.

Batman kept a straight face, ignoring the place as he glanced around, trying to find an employee, or preferably management or the owner. Someone who can give him the info he wanted. He would have went to a place like this in a disguise like Matches Malone, but he needed information immediately. He knew that Harley and Ben wouldn't stand around for long, and it was better for him to allow him to help than do it alone, as the pair would most likely interfere otherwise with their own rescue attempt.

"Well, it was about time you came here. Welcome to the Hidden Royal. I'm Isabella Torquemada, the owner of the place." Isabella, wearing only a black micro bikini to show off her body and just covering what was necessary, said humbly but went straight to the point. "What are you here for exactly? Information about someone?"

The Dark Knight looked at her in the eyes, not distracted by the woman's attire.

"I want to know more about what happened in the diner that is in front of this place." he said in a calm, firm tone. Isabella's eyes widened upon hearing that, obviously unaware of what happened.

"Oh god, are the girls okay?" she asked immediately, concern in her voice.

"Explain." Batman said firmly.

"Let's go to my office, we can't talk out here." the owner said as she calmed down.

With that, she led the Dark Knight to her office, the crowd still completely oblivious to what just transpired. Isabella opened the door, entering first with the vigilante behind. Once both were in, the door was closed and locked and turning the lights on. The office itself was covered head to toe with ledgers and paperwork, offering little walking space. Looking around, Batman made a mental note about the place.

"It is tough running two legitimate businesses at the same time here, but my brother, Wes, and myself are managing." Isabella stated, mainly to establish that she wasn't doing anything wrong. "Still, I do hear things about the underground a fair bit."

"Tell me about these girls you've mentioned a moment ago." Batman questioned. He could tell that Isabella had no intention to play hardball with him.

" First off we have Katherine Argente, seventeen. She is my brother's adopted child. Quite a troublemaker as well." Isabella said with a sigh before sitting down into her seat. "Before I continue further, I must talk about myself. You see, I was once a hitman hired by various governments overseas as an independent hire, I retired after my last job. I was in the field for only five years, so I don't have an extensive repertoire compared to others like Deadshot for example. And I was pardoned for this by our government, secretly and on the condition I act as an informant for the CIA and FBI when needed.

"On my final job, the person I was to eliminate was a drug lord. I can't go into details due to a nondisclosure agreement that would be seen as treason if broken, but when the job was done, I discovered there was a little girl who was just coming home from school. Mien gott, things went fubar quicker than I expected. One of my rules was to never go after those with families. Turns out that either the target kept her secret, or I was lied to. Knowing what I did, I was really shaken up, knowing I've just ruined a kid's life."

Isabella paused to pull our a bottle of brandy from a drawer of the desk and took a sip from it after opening the cap.

"That man's daughter is Katherine Argente." Batman deduced out loud, seeing Isabella nod solemnly.

"Not her. Still, it's quite a paradox here. A murderer regretting a specific kill after taking many others without flinching. I can't explain for the life of me, but just knowing what will happen to that girl was enough for me to call it quits. Kitty is practically an orphan who had no father in her life. Poor girl got raped at a young age, and her mother was killed in the process. She was homeless for a year before my brother took her in. Still, she is traumatized in an odd way. She is a bit of a psychopath at times when the person is similar to her rapist. She even becomes emotionally distant whenever she brings up that incident, as if it happened to someone else actually. Knowing how Gotham is, I trained Katherine just enough to be able to defend herself from that outcome again, but at times I regret that choice."

"I see, any problems with the law?" Batman asked, trying to profile the kid's behavior.

"Nothing on record with GCPD. That girl is very smart with things. She picked up things that I never taught her… At the rate she's going, she'll be either six feet under or in Arkham. She's following in my footsteps, even though I try to constantly persuade her to give up. I fear it's too late for her." Taking a deep swig from the bottle, Isabella sat the bottle down and ran her fingers through her hair, looking like she is approaching the end of her wits.

The Dark Knight processed what he learned before he decided to press her further. It didn't seem like she was lying at all, but at the same time, she didn't say the whole truth. Knowing how she was thinking, and what he knew, he proceeded onwards with his interrogation.

"What is her MO?" he asked, his voice becoming stern. "Don't try to hide anything from me."

The redhead nodded before she took a moment to collect her thoughts and regain composure.

"Alright. Luckily, Kitty isn't a wanton murderer who doesn't feel any empathy. She is targeting only those who are involved with child prostitution, and have beaten the system. Therefore they are untouchable, and aren't afraid of what you do. I don't try to stop this, as I am afraid I could trigger her to do something drastic should that happen."

"What you're doing is wrong." Batman said firmly.

"I'm not her mother in her eyes. She only sees me as only a friend." Isabella said, giving a weak defense that was easily broken by the vigilante's scowl. "I won't defend Kitty's actions, nor deny I am in the wrong about that. Anyway, we have two girls I need to talk about. Katherine is just the first."

Batman fell silent as he stood in place, looking at Isabella sternly as she continued.

"The other girl we found only two years ago. We have no idea who her real identity is or anything, but I think she might be a metahuman or alien. Her hair is rose pink, and it is natural, not dyed surprisingly. She seems to have this ability to use this magenta energy that can actually be solid or not. We call her Pixie, and the poor girl has amnesia. She can't remember too much about herself. She also has been one of the few people that actually befriended Kitty. There's not much to say than that except that she's been doing a great job helping cover Kitty's hits."

Batman kept quiet at he processed the information he was given.

"Is Katherine someone who starts fights? And how does she behave around Pixie?" he questioned.

"No, Kitty's very friendly and playful, and doesn't become violent when it is anyone but her target."

The redheaded woman answered. "In fact, despite helping out, ever since Pixie entered her life, Katherine has actually been becoming less active as a hitman."

"Interesting." Batman said, finding that info important. "Have they made any enemies?"

"No, they always target those who are low profile compared to those like the Penguin or Joker. And before you ask, Kitty does this on her own choice, never for a contract. She despises people like them."

Isabella stated before closing her eyes. "I know I am not in any position to ask you this. But if you ever encounter Katherine, please try to help her. Pixie showed that there might still be a chance to reach her and get her to stop."

"I'll do what I can." Batman said calmly, his voice laced with understanding of Isabella's plea.

When the redhead opened her eyes, she was all alone in the office, with no trace of the Batman left.

"I knew this day would happen, Kitty. I just hope he can help you better than I did." she said to no one in particular. "Him, or someone else."

* * *

Kai sighed as she leaned against a wall of an abandon building as she saw Cwifer come into view.

"You needed me?" Kai asked with a frown. "I thought you didn't trust me."

"I need to ask you something. Is there a reason why you picked this dimension in particular?" the Rapere Vanguard asked.

"I need to keep you battle junkie newts entertained first off, but it's also because I want that Omnitrix of Tennyson's a bit later." Kai explained. "Using Millennia, my Chronian form, I saw that this boy will obtain something that I want in the near future. A technology that can potentially rival a Celestialsapien's powers."

"So that's why you explicitly said to leave those of Wild Card alive." Cwifer said in understanding. "Fine, but if you keep me from any promising fights, remember what I said." He then had a scythe raised and held up to Kai's neck. "I will not hesitate to fight you." he lowered the blade and replaced it against his forearm. "Also, we need to talk about Aniki and Remus. Those two are itching to fight to the point they are actually close to disobeying. Remus actually has decided to match wits with the Riddler."

Kai's face soured upon hearing that.

"I see." she said, not pressing for details. "And what about Aniki?"

"He's listening, for now." the Rapere Vanguard said. "And then we have a certain comrade of ours who have the most ambitious drive of my race. He is going after Ra's Al Ghoul and is even aiming bigger. He wants to start with the Iceberg Lounge."

Kai's eyes widened in horror upon hearing this.

"No. Not him, anyone but him…" she said in horror and frustration. Of the Caudatians she had with her, there was one with ambitions that are impossible to curb even the slightest. The Vanguard of the Sorbere subspecies. Thelifeeater, who adopted his entire title as his name after what he considered it the most ominous that fitted him. Kai immediately turned her back to Cwifer and began walking off.

"Contact Aniki, Remus and Tetrax and tell them to scramble and approach Nigma. Then talk with Bane, he has experience with Ra's. We need to act fast. The last thing we need is that crusty psycho on our asses."

The Caudatian growled but obliged, running off in a blur. He understood how much trouble the situation would be if they were ambushed by the League of Assassins, especially when they were still preparing. Even if he'd get a thrill from such conflict, he knew they were a serious threat right now.

Kai at the same time was troubled by the development herself. She was being careful to have her plans proceed accordingly, but she didn't expect the most uncontrollable to do something that was reckless. Then again, Caudatians happily take such risks if it triggered a big fight. But even then, in this situation, it was just plain reckless.

* * *

The Iceberg Lounge was one of the go to places for socialites and other people who had more money than they needed. Considering the place is owned by Oswald Cobblepot, better known as the Penguin, most guests either were affiliated with him someway or didn't care of the underworld connections he had.

Normally, the extravagant place had a form of civility to it unless an unexpected guest dropped in, but things were different this evening. Decapitated corpses of staff and male guests were strewn about, left in the wake of an inhuman being.

A bipedal being of around seven feet tall stood in the center of the carnage he has made. His physique was humanoid aside from a few traits. For starters, he stood tiptoe on three toed feet with white claws spread out like a dinosaur's and a slender, prehensile tail that ended with a spike. He had two pairs of arms, one pair coming from above the other. The lower pair were scythe arms similar to the Rapere's however, the arms were a bit thicker, the blades half the size, and were folded at his sides the blades pointed downwards. His upper arms were much more developed than the Rapere's secondary arms. The secondary pair were similar to a human's pair in shape and appearance, but with three fingered hands with the fingers and thumb positioned in a way that is suited more for clasping with a small thin palm compared to a humans.

The being's head was shaped like a salamander's on a neck, with a small row of bony red spikes coming from the top of his head and going down the back of his spine, the spikes were longer around the middle of the spine and were standing perfectly straight, giving the allusion of a sail like that of the Dimetrodon. He had slate gray skin that looked more leathery and had brilliant blue eyes.

This is the Caudatian Sorbere Vanguard, his title The Lifeeater.

A few of the members of Security surrounded the man, armed with guns and tasers. Thelifeeater stayed calm as he examined every man who was against him.

"Stand down, and we'll let you kill you quick." one of the men declared.

"You think you can beat me?" he asked in a deep, suave tone before his tail darted forward, the spike impaling the man in the head, killing him before he realized what happened. The Vanguard hastily pulled the body to him, using it as a shield to block the gunfire from the others. He waited until he heard clicking from the now empty guns.

"Shit! I'm out!" When one of the guards said that. The Caudatian saw an opening and took it. He crossed his upper arms across his chest as the lower ones extended, revealing curved blades suited for decapitating opposed to the Rapere's, when were more straight for slicing.

Thelifeeater closed in and swiftly severed three heads in a professional manner. Each movement maximized for the greatest efficiency. Out of the six guards remaining, four were slain quickly. His movements were nowhere near as fast compared to the Rapere, but he was faster than the humans.

The Caudatian Vanguard brought up the scythes to his mouth, which parted to allow a prehensile frog like tongue to slip out to lick the blood off the bony blades. The sight of this unnerved the last two, enough to make them toss their tasers and fled. Shaking his head while chuckling in amusement, he picked up the tasers and pointed them towards himself.

Without hesitation, he pulled the triggers, causing the darts to anchor themselves into his flesh and be electrocuted by both of them. Normally, a taser would immediately immobilize a human and make him convulse involuntarily as long as the current was going through the body. However, they had no such effect on him. Instead, sparks arced between the spikes of his back, and the Sorbere felt nothing. He let go and ripped the darts out of his skin, not caring about the wounds they left behind as he followed the others in pursuit. Thelifeeater raised his scythe arms, which were now sparking from the electricity that he absorbed.

Closing in on one of the guards, he sunk the tips of the scythes into his shoulders, discharging the electricity to induce a taser effect on the man. While he was convulsing, the Sorbere grabbed the man's head and ripped it off with little effort, the skin tearing with sickening, wet noise. Thelifeeater then opened his mouth, revealing a row of piercing canines that unfolded from the roof of his mouth. He then bit down on the head, the fangs puncturing the skull like it wasn't there. He repeated the process several more times before tossing the head over his shoulder like it was garbage, having leave a splatter mark of blood and brains upon impact.

The sole survivor, who watched the sight unfold was on the ground, a look of absolute horror on his face as fear paralyzed any cogitative thought or movement. The Sorbere turned to the man, his scythes still sparking as he still held a charge.

"P-please… spare me." the man whimpered just as the Lifeeater knelt beside him, his bladder letting go and wetting his own pants. He closed his mouth, his fangs returning to their prior position.

" I have enough survivors already." he said casually before grabbing the man's head in twisting it in a full circle, killing him instantly. Letting the body slump to the ground. Thelifeeater rose up and surveyed his kills. "I'm getting a little sloppy. Fucking bitch telling me to lay low when I can cause as much carnage as possible. Does she know who the hell I am?"

"I see you made short work of my men." a man's voice said from behind the alien. "So, what brings you to kill every person that was here?" Oswald Cobblepot stood alone, with an umbrella in his hands with a furious look on his face.

"Oswald Cobblepot. Better known as the Penguin." the Lifeeater said as he slowly walked towards the man. "One of the leaders involved with the wars over control of Gotham's underground. At least until Kai and Tetrax got involved."

"Allow me to repeat myself. Why are you here?" the Penguin asked.

"To make some noise to get your attention." the Sorbere said. "And relax, I only killed the men. The females were allowed to flee."n

"Well, you've got it. What do you need?" Cobblepot asked.

The Vanguard chuckled before he ran forward. The Penguin raised his umbrella and opened it, all the while pulling a hidden trigger to fire off the gun that was built in.

Thelifeeater dodged to the side, but a bullet got his upper right arm in the process. He closed the distance and slammed the sides of his scythes against the umbrella, which acted as a shield due to the metal hidden behind the umbrella's fabric. However, just as a bullet penetrated the alien's side, he discharged the rest of the electricity he had absorbed, the umbrella's metal components conducting the charge, disarming the Penguin and making him collapse to the ground.

"I need to make a louder message for everyone to hear." thelifeeater said while stepping onto Cobblepot's head, pinning him in place. "And I need you to be the messenger. That is what I need from you. You aren't worth killing right now, so be grateful you are being spared, human." With that, he delivered a kick to the Penguin's head, knocking him out.

* * *

Edward Nigma frowned as he examined a note, trying to decipher the message it contained. He recently escaped from Arkham a week ago, and was intending to gather what resources he could manage at the time to formulate a new plan to match wits with the Batman. However, all his plans were brought to a halt by the mysterious message that was over five pages full.

"This has been turning out to be more challenging than I predicted. Just when I thought I cracked it, I notice something that shows there's another riddle to solve. To think this code is covered in so many layers." the Riddler said while going to a blackboard to jot down the latest layer he uncovered. "From binary to Alchemic terms to Roman myths to counting the letters of the scientific names of various amphibians amongst ten other layers. Whoever created this really is quite an intellectual. But I think I finally got it solved."

He then laughed when he finally figured out the final message.

"Congratulations on solving this. You have proven you are a potential adversary to me. I am Remus, an alien that can best be described as a salamander of Earth. Now, you may be wondering why I sent you this message. It is because I am declaring war on you. Now, here's another riddle, one that your life depends on solving within three days: I am crystal, yet I breathe. I am a god, but also an intelligent beast. Machines are gifted by my powers, which are artificial themselves. I am also a plant yet even fire and ice born tamed by me. I can be a ghost, and a dinosaur gifted with speech. Who am I? Ask for my help. "

Nigma raised an eyebrow as he reread the riddle. He immediately assumed some deity, then some hero, but he couldn't figure out what the definitive answer was.

"This is just absolute ludicrous. How can all of this be connected? I don't think this is even remotely logical."

"I beg to differ, Nigma." a voice with a tone that was akin to an intellectual man said.

A humanoid Caudatian came out of the shadows. His physique was similar to a human, but resting against his back were a pair of unusual bony scythes that had a short curve but also each one had protruding point on the top of the blades. His arms had hands that were with three fingers and an opposable thumb. Like the Lifeeater, his head was like that of a salamander's on top of a neck with dark green eyes that were smaller and more towards the front. He had rust colored skin with a cream torso and throat. His tail however, was stubby and impractical. His feet were flat and had three toes with webbing between each toe while they ended in a claw.

"Hmm… I assume you are Remus, correct?" Nigma questioned. "I am honestly impressed with your choice of layered cipher. It took me a while to unravel."

"Oh, that? That was something random I came up with. I can make it even more complicated than that." Remus said with a chuckle. "Still, I have been watching the whole time. To think there are people like yourself in this dimension. Now, allow me to introduce myself. As you've assumed, I am indeed Remus. I am the Caudatian Vanguard of the Intella subspecies." As he introduced himself, he gave a little bow.

"Caudatian. As in Caudata, the scientific order for salamanders." the Riddler deduced immediately. "That explains your choice of words for the explanation about yourself. Now, Riddle me this: Why are you declaring war on me?"

"Because it'd be entertaining, nothing more, nothing less." Remus said casually as what could be seen as a smirk appear on his lips. "We adopted the name Caudatians because it sounded fitting for us. Anyway, going back to my riddle. It isn't gibberish. That's the only hint I'll give you. "

"And why should I take you seriously?"

"Because, we will kill you." Remus said casually.

Nigma frowned before he turned around upon hearing a woman clearing her throat, coming face to face with Tetrax and Kai. The brown haired super villain noticed that his green bowler hat with a question mark on it. and a spare purple mask were being worn by the woman. Tetrax raised up an exposed hand as it morphed into a

"Riddle me this: How did you two get in here?" Nigma questioned, his face souring a bit. However, he screamed in pain upon feeling two needle like points stab into his back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Remus had changed his posture, slouching forward to allow his scythe arms to unfold and jab forward, revealing that the limbs stretch a bit so the points of the needles could reach the super villain.

Nigma's vision blurred before collapsing, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Get Aniki, we need to get going." Kai's voice was the last thing he heard before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

 _One Year Later_

"Edward Nigma, alias the Riddler. He is the Jack of Spades. The guy really has quite a rap sheet, even bringing Gotham to its knees for about a year at one point in Bats' early days. However, he had amnesia at one point, and he acted as a private investigator during that time, temporarily reformed until he regained his memories." Ani said solemnly. "Victor Friese, aka Mr. Freeze. Three of Spades. After falling victim to a lab accident, he literally cannot thrive in the same environment as regular men, needing subzero temperatures to survive. He was driven by a desire to save his wife, Nora, who was cryogenically frozen because of an incurable disease. All attempts, including one that could have actually cured his wife, were thwarted by Batman. Seriously, do you want to deny anyone a happy ending or something?"

Batman's frown showed his displeasure from what the cloaked Time Soldier said. However, he allowed her to continue.

"As the Ace, Two, and Three of Diamonds, Wild Card also roped in Batgirl, Catwoman, and Attlee. We also got Power Girl as the King of Diamonds. Two of Clubs is good old Mr. Basil, aka Clayface." Ani said calmly as she smiled a little at seeing how Batman reacted to her. "We managed to even have Raven and Starfire as the Six and Five of Hearts. I swear is Ben after a harem or something with the Hearts team?"

"I think you're forgetting something." Superman said with a small smile.

"I know, Supergirl herself." the witch said with a shake of her head. "Queen of Hearts. Next to Power Girl and Attlee, she is definitely one of the few heroes who actually support Ben openly. And that is putting aside the fact those of Batman's rogues who worked with Wild Card actually support them as well, even if they haven't joined."

"A lot have joined. Enough villains and heroes to balance things out, I hope." Gordon commented.

"That's right. Normally such a lineup would become volatile at some point. But they are all tied together by a single fact. Ben had managed to befriend them and earn their trust." Ani said.

"I still say a few of them still need help at Arkham." Batman said bluntly, his displeasure becoming more noticeable in his voice. "But Ben does keep them in line."

"Those guys acknowledge Ben because of the fact he _listened_ and _helped_ them." Ani pointed out. " He reached out to those who you think are too dangerous and possible lost causes. Even as just a teen, he is more empathic than you, Batman." Ani said.

Batman remained silent, choosing to not respond.

"Anyway, all of these guys will be helping Ben out." the Time Soldier stated as she floated besides Superman.

"Understood, but why bring them all up?" Superman asked.

"We need everybody's help here. And I mean _everybody_." Ani said darkly. "The Joker has Ben's Omnitrix."

* * *

 _Present_

The Joker growled as he searched through a box full of various weapons designed to look like gag weapons. He tossed out every weapon that Harley liked in anger before he pulled out one of her form fitting jump suit costumes. Seeing that only stoked his ire further, causing him to rip the costume to shreds.

"That child humping whore is going to pay for this!" he screamed before kicking the box with enough force to send it skidding across the floor a good distance away from him. "True, my heart belongs only to Batsy, but this crosses any lines in our relationship." The Clown Prince of Crime went open to another box, opening it for him to see the chemistry set within it.

"Of course. If she wanted to look like me so bad, I might as well give it too her. Let's see, the chemicals I fell in are no longer being made, so I think I need to improvise. Oh, I know! I can use that Joker Venom Version Laugh-Point-Oh! I used it on that boy a few years back. That annoying weed Ivy gave Harley immunity and resistance to all sorts of toxins, but with a little tinkering, I can make it work on her."

His rage receded as he spoke, an inhuman grin appeared on his face as he began to chuckle.

"Look out! Joker's coming for you and your little boy toy, Quinn!" he declared loudly before laughing maniacally. He carefully pulled out the Chemistry set, his mind already figuring out how to improve the experimental Joker Venom he used on Ben before.

* * *

Inside a greenhouse, Ivy sighed as she tended to an apparently malnourished bush. Saddened by the state it was in, she placed a hand on it and communicated with it, using her connection to the Green to do so to ask what was wrong. The plant responded wordlessly, telling her it was suffering from a sickness of some kind.

"Poor thing…" the redhead said softly, her already saddened mood only becoming worse. It was hard to tell what ailed the plant, especially since she didn't have any equipment to do a proper analysis. This was not one of the greenhouses she used normally. Kai brought her here to allow her to think comfortably about how to rescue Harley. The redhead already encountered the Caudatians, and was repulsed by them. She saw them as a worse blight than even humanity itself. They had no connection to nature at all, and they didn't care about it at all.

She knew that there were humans that genuinely cared about nature, which made humanity slightly better than the aliens. When she encountered the one called Aniki, he ripped a whole tree up from the ground and snapped it in half, just because he was bored. Ivy wouldn't be able to forgive him for that. While she didn't approve of humans cutting down the trees. She at least understood that it was done for a reason, albeit selfish and inconsiderate in her eyes.

She'd deal with the Caudatians later. For now, it was to focus on how she could separate Ben from her beloved Sweet Pea.

"Something wrong?" a young girl asked behind her, snapping the redhead back to her senses.

Turning around, she saw both Pixie and Katherine standing in place, the pink haired girl looking at her in concern.

"I'm just fine." Ivy said calmly as she gave a small smile. "I'm just thinking about some things."

Katherine remained quiet, trying to figure out what to say. The half-Japanese girl was wearing a red tube top with black jeans. Around her waist was two leather holsters for her handguns with leather boots.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ivy questioned.

"I'm wearing this just for the occasion." Katherine answered with a sigh. "Anyway, I want to make sure that we all are on the same page here. Are you really going after a kid that's around Pix's age here?" That's kind of low if you ask me."

Ivy narrowed her eyes for a moment at the young hitman but remained calm.

"I don't intend to hurt him, but I need to remove him from my beloved Harley." she responded. "And do not think he is helpless. If anything, someone like him is one of the strongest people on Earth, possibly the strongest."

Katherine blinked for a moment before her interest got piqued.

"How strong are we talking here in what regard?" she asked.

"I feel even Superman himself would have a challenge with the boy." the red haired metahuman said as she smiled. "Though Kai said Pixie here has powers that can actually defeat him."

Pixie looked at her hand as a magenta glow emanated from it.

"Kai said I was born with this Annodite Spark. That I could do so much with it. But there are people that would go after me because of my powers. People that don't belong in this world." the reincarnation of Gwen said with a frown.

"Well, considering you can clean up the messes I make when I go after those pedophiles. You have to have powers of a god to do that kind of shit. Wonder your grandpa banged an actual goddess or something."

"Grandpa…" Pixie said, falling silent as she closed her eyes. Memories of an elderly man wearing a red Hawaiian tshirt with a seemingly run down RV called the Rust Bucket. He was caring, but had many secrets he didn't reveal except the situation demanded him to take action. He revealed that he was a semi-retired member of the Plumbers, and was the nemesis of Vilgax before her cousin took his place.

"Hey, are you okay?" Katherine asked, bringing her friend back to her senses.

"Yeah, I just had a thought just now." the pink haired girl said dismissively.

Katherine looked at Pixie but nodded, getting a feeling it was something she couldn't say out loud. Her thoughts went to the reason why the pair were with Ivy in the first place.

Kai wanted them to help her out defeating a shape shifter who actually murdered Pixie, who was originally a red haired girl named Stephanie Darwin. The shape shifter who killed her was pretending to be a hero, but in truth, was just waiting to kill someone with both powers and red hair, like Ivy. Basically, Kai wanted the pair to look after Ivy in case of an attack. Pixie went along with it, but it was obvious that it was all a lie. In order to keep up the charade, the pink haired girl was acting as the leader of the two.

Katherine had been wondering who it was that Ivy wanted to separate her lover away from. His name was never mentioned, but all she knew was that he was a child with superpowers of some kind. However, at Pixie's request, she has been holding her tongue, not wanting to bring up any suspicion at this time.

She didn't want to risk provoking metahumans and an alien race that is on par with her.

For now, it was just to wait and see what happens next.

* * *

Ben frowned as he fiddled with his Omnitrix, cycling through his roster. He was bored at the moment, with nothing better to do. He would've went out to patrol the surrounding area as XLR8, but Linker adamantly refused to let him do that. With Cwifer running around, he couldn't be careless, and so he had to keep a low profile.

Linker and Ewte were in the genius's room, repairing Ben's goggles and doing some other things behind the locked door. What it was, the boy had no idea. Kevin was in his room asleep. Harley, however, was looking over the boy's shoulder, saying the names of each form that appeared out loud.

"Can I pick a form to see how it looks?" the jester asked at one point.

Ben simply shrugged and held his left arm up, allowing her to select the form.

"Oooh, new guy!" she said before slapping her right hand over the core, triggering the transformation.

Before Ben could say a word, he was engulfed in a flash of light.

"Hey! I thought you wanted to just look, not transform me!" the transformed Ben said in protest, in a cute, high pitched voice similar to if one inhaled some helium then spoke.

Harley was dumbfounded as she picked up the alien in both hands. It was shaped like a white rice ball with rabbit features. It lacked any real head, with the face positioned in the middle of his body, just like a certain pink creampuff who copied abilities by eating his foes. His arms were stubby and had had three fingers to make it look like nub shaped paws. He had slender feet with no legs to them, the feet ending with three toes that were together. Protruding from the top of his head were long rabbit ears that flopped over forwards at the top. His eyes were beady, a solid black, as he lacked any nose with only a mouth. The Omnitrix was positioned at the belly area, below the mouth.

The basketball sized alien was flailing helplessly in Harley's clutches, albeit in an endearing way.

"You are so cute as that guy! You look just like a bunny pillow. And you're soft too!" the jester said before hugging the boy, squishing him in the process in her arms. Harley then gasped when she felt vibrations going through her body. The way they felt was not violent at all, but more like those from a high end massaging chair. Her arms immediately felt like putty before she reluctantly set Ben down on the couch.

The rabbit like puffball was trembling in anger, his body compressed like memory foam for a moment before he regained his original shape. The transformed Ben's ears rose up straight completely as he glared at her.

"Seriously, This guy is the worst thing ever." he muttered in annoyance.

"No, his name is Best Thing Ever!" Harley declared before she sat down and picked the little rabbit up. She then laid down on the couch on her stomach while carefully placing Ben on top of her back. "Could you do that vibrating thing again on the middle of my back?"

Best Thing Ever sighed and waddled to where she asked. He closed his eyes and focused. His body began to shake vigorously, vibrating himself to the jester's pleasure.

"Oh… god… Yes…!" she said with every word trailing off, her body immediately relaxing as the vibrations eased up all her tense muscles. She eventually just let her body fall limp, embracing the vibrations completely in pure bliss.

When the puffball stopped, he realized Harley was fast asleep, her face showing she was at peace. The alien climbed off of Harley slowly but was caught by the jester, who held onto him like a pillow. She refused to let go, even to his protests, even when he timed out. Sighing, Ben relented and closed his own eyes.

"Best Thing Ever." he grumbled, finding the form to be useful in just one way, but only with making Harley relax. He didn't see why the blonde enjoyed it so much. When he held her, he attempted to break free with all his might, but failed.

Kevin woke up some time later, and emerged from his room to get a drink of water. When he saw the slumbering Ben, he simply shook his head and smiled.

"Lucky." he said under his breath while smirking. He had more ammo to get back at Ben for what he did as Big Chill, but at the same time was a little jealous.

When Ben awoke, his morning was a living hell.

* * *

 **Form Name: Best Thing Ever**

Race: Chibisagi

Homeworld: Micomacro 44

Bio: The Chibisagi are a nonviolent race, not by choice, but by evolution. The herbivorous race evolved in a world as a species without any predators. Belying their cute appearance is an indomitable race that can survive anything. From exposure to inhumane levels of heat, to being submerged in sulfuric acid, to being crushed by a Toku'star's foot at full force. While a multicell organism, they are impervious to any physical abuse, but pain does appear, albeit significantly dulled compared to other races. The only thing that they succumb to is old age and disease. However, in exchange to their near immortality, they are practically helpless. They literally are so weak, they can not tear out of a plastic trash bag from Earth.

The Chibisagi are not very advanced, but are sentient. Their exposure to space society was due to interactions with explorers. Due to their physical limitations, most of the race was abducted and sold as pets. However, the Plumbers were eventually able to help out and grant the Chibisagi status as an acknowledged sentient race. But the struggle was far from over. With their shortcomings, they greatly struggled to find a place amongst the galactic community. While some found success as mascots for various products, most eventually turned to massage therapy of all fields. It was found out that the vibrations Chibisagi made with their bodies were ideal for helping people out with tense muscles and anything else that was suited for vibration based massage. With that, they finally found their place.

Personality: Chibisagi are naturally curious and friendly, and lack any fear. Otherwise, their mindset and emotions are like that of a human's. They are normally nonviolent, but can be angered. Some Chibisagi even take advantage of their inherent cuteness for ill gain. Their invulnerability makes some headstrong, even reckless with some dangerous things. A few of the males lavish the attention they get from the females of various races that find them adorable. Females are more self-conscious.

Abilities: They are practically invulnerable due to their bodies being devoid of bones as the body composition being similar to a single celled organism, despite being multicellular. Due to this, they are capable of instantaneous recovery, and able to survive harsh extremes.

They also have the ability to vibrate, usually when angered. This serves no practical function for survival in nature, but combined with their boneless body structure, this otherwise useless trait became the defining ability of securing employment in the massage therapy field, amongst a few other areas of employment that will not be mentioned.

Aside from these, Chibisagi lack any physical traits that poses a threat to others.

Stats.

Strength: 1

Speed: 1

Intelligence: 4

Endurance: 10

Combat Skill: 0

Weakness: poor strength and inability to run. Cuteness can be a hindrance at times too.

 **Race: Caudatian Intella**

The subspecies that is closest to the original strain genetically. They came to be when a mutation occurred that granted the affected Caudatian greater intellect. Their intellect is comparatively greatly inferior to the Galvans, but they are able to be at odds with them. Physically, the Intella are on par with a human, but their intellect is their greatest asset. They were able to create most of the subspecies that exist today, and through genetic manipulation, they engineered themselves to be more suited for combat.

Originally, the Styrtans, the original race that is now extinct, were similar to the Incursion race in physique and a few other areas and less intelligent overall, but one mutation changed the race for good. After encountering Tetramands, the Intella first started by giving their race four arms, followed by the scythes to become weapons. As the original subspecies that was created, Rapere have secondary arms that are not as developed compared to others, a trait that didn't hinder what they were designed for.

The scythe arms they have are more primitive than even the secondary arms of the Rapere. They rest behind the back, like they were wings. This became the template for several subspecies, including the Furia. Opposed to most other subspecies. The Intella's scythe arms can stretch out a bit, allowing their unusual scythes to cut or pierce their target with the protruding tips to deliver a nonfatal poison that temporally immobilizes the target and knocks them out.

Intella are scientifically curious, and want to constantly improve their race in various ways. They have no morals about experimenting on other sentient races, including their own family members. They are also more civil in comparison, although they still have the species' shared love for combat. However, due to their intellect, they prefer matches of logic and problem solving then just straightforward brute force.

Overall, in terms of brute strength, Intella are one of the weaker subspecies, but they still outmatch a human easily.

Stats.

Strength: 4

Speed: 3

Intelligence: 8

Endurance: 6

Combat Skill: 7

Weakness: Fire, heat. Easy to become overpowered by someone with superhuman strength.

 **Name: Remus**

Species: Caudatian Intella

Bio: A prodigy amongst even his own kind, Remus managed to obtain the Vanguard position at a young age. He acts as the main strategist of the Caudatian army in large scale battles. Unlike other Intella, Remus is more calculating with his approaches to situations. He wants to ensure to have the greatest advantages possible in a fight. He is also quite adept to act as an assassin, challenging himself to take out a target without being discovered.

He follows Kai not out of her showing dominance in force, but more out of curiosity of how far Caudatians could go with a human leading them. However, he will act on his own if he either disagrees with Kai's choices or just grows bored. Remus adopted his name after learning about the story about the founding of Rome, adopting the name of the founder's brother. He doesn't see Ben 10 as a real threat, unless he is in a form that has great intellect, like Grey Matter or Brainstorm. He has actually driven an Evil Ben called Master Ben from his old reality that he conquered before the Caudatians showed up.

With his intellect, Remus has grown to enjoy conflicts of mental challenge, sometimes allowing himself to be caught just so he can figure out an escape plan. He does this frequently, mainly to keep his wits sharp. In actual combat, Remus is more adept than one would think with great intellect. He isn't afraid to fight on the front lines on occasion, mainly to ensure his strategy is done correctly. He prefers debilitating his foe gradually, either from sneak attacks or focusing on his foe's weak points.

Stats.

Strength: 4

Speed: 3

Intelligence: 9

Endurance: 6

Combat Skill: 8

Threat Level: 8

 **Caudatian Sorbere**

During their time traveling across their original reality's cosmos, the Caudatians encountered both Annodites and Conductoids. They were easily overpowered by them both, mainly due to the abilities of these two races. Faced with foes they simply could not outmatch physically, by strength or speed, the Intella began working on incorporating the abilities of the Conductoids themselves to improve the race.

This gave birth to the Sorbere line, which is able to absorb any kind of energy like the Conductoids without consequence. With this breakthrough, the two races were quickly overwhelmed, especially the Annodites. From there, the Sorbere became the special forces of the Caudatian army, dedicated to deal with enemies like those they were created to face. Their ability to absorb energy also made them almost immune to the Time Rays of Chronosapiens, a race that would have decimated the Caudatians otherwise. In fact, the Time Rays caused those affected to become ageless, as they cannot discharge that kind of energy that lingers within their bodies. These individuals are called " Sorbere Infinity" collectively. Despite never aging, they still can be killed like a regular Caudatian.

Originally, they were the most chaotic, with no discipline in place, and the weak were weeded out. However, after the Lifeeater became the Vanguard, everything changed and they became what is arguably the elites of the entire army.

Sorbere have unique scythe arms. They are capable of discharging most types of energy through them, a trait unique to this subspecies. They can also detach these scythe blades when charged with a lot of energy, able to utilize them as bombs. However, the scythes cannot regrow once lost. They can keep energy within their body for extended periods of time, but the more they have, the hotter they become. This can be fatal as high body temperatures causes their moisture to disappear from their skin. As such, they rarely carry excess energy when not needed.

The Sorbere, if they lost their scythes, are not helpless. They still are armed with their tail, which has a spike that is used to stab foes, but they don't have any venom. Unlike the scythes, if the spike breaks, it can be regrown. In fact, as they grow, they routinely shed these spikes for larger ones. This keeps going throughout their life, and the Sorbere Infinity actually have spikes so large, they can be used as effective bludgeoning weapons. They also have fangs that are normally folded back into their mouths but they can be used to discharge small amounts of energy.

Also, Sorbere that lost their scythes can wield arm mounted blades to replace them, or be fitted with weapons that utilize their abilities of discharging energy. Most prefer the latter as they are open to new ways of utilizing their abilities.

Stats.

Strength: 5

Speed: 3

Intelligence: 7

Endurance: 7

Combat Skill: 7

Weakness: Heat, Fire, high body temperature if too much energy is absorbed. Inability to absorb some types of energy.

Threat Level: 7

Full Name: Bob The Lifeeater but goes by Thelifeeater

Race: Caudatian Sorbere

Bio: At a young age, Caudatians usually are trained amongst themselves lethally for combat. But at that young age, the one known as the Lifeater was originally deemed as weak as a Nexia, and was ostracized for it. He was forced to learn how to fight on his own, until he came across an intergalactic bounty hunter. Pitying him, the bounty hunter took him under his wing and was given the name Bob. Being trained in a rigorous, strict manner, allowed the Sorbere to take advantage of his shortcomings, and became formidable. At the same time, he learned more about the culture of other races besides his own. This gave him insight to further refine himself. But by the time he reached adulthood, he had sought out to be trained by the best in various fighting styles. After that, he returned to the Caudatian's territory and challenged for the Vanguard position for Sorbere.

Originally, all the Caudatian races fought without discipline, using only prior experience to improve themselves. However, Thelifeeater proved that discipline went a long ways, allowing him to defeat the Vanguard and take over his position. He was christened the Life Eater as he drained the former Vanguard of his entire life energy. Finding the name more intimidating, he adopted the title as his new name, making it just one word in the process.

Once his power was consolidated, he begun to train the Sorbere to maximize their potential. Originally, the weak were cast aside in favor of the strong. However, Thelifeeater saw that where one lacked strength, their shortcomings can be covered if given the right tools. Working with several Intella who worked on weapons, he created weapons that allowed even the weakest to become formidable.

However, this new approach didn't settle well with the Sorbere Infinity, who supported the more anarchistic methods of the past. The strongest of them challenged Thelifeeater for his position, but to the Sorbere Infinity's shock, the strongest fighter was easily slain, showing definitive proof that Thelifeeater's methods were superior.

The new approach showed immediate results that the other subspecies couldn't ignore. To varying degrees, most adopted a similar method to what Thelifeeater did, effectively making the race more organized. And Thelifeeater has pride in what he did, and wants to reach new heights amongst his fellow Vanguards. This ambition was born from his instincts wanting to fight, sculpted by his training.

His ambition makes him more independent, and while he keeps himself in line usually, he refuses to let anything to hold him back. This puts him at odds with Kai at times, especially when she tells him to lie low, as he wants others to know of his actions.

Abilities:

Thelifeeater can absorb electricity and other kinds of energy like any other Sorbere. However, he doesn't rely on this ability or even his scythes and tail. His true power lies in his combat training and thoroughly disciplined mind. Throughout his training, he has learned about utilizing psychological warfare in battle and the results it yields. This compensates for his inferior strength.

While he still is inferior in physical strength compared to regular Sorbere, Thelifeeater was able to utilize his abilities that were not considered before. Such as using his scythes to incapacitate foes by using them like tasers, and his favorite method of tearing off a foe's head and biting into it repeatedly with his fangs for psychological attacks.

Stats.

Strength: 4

Speed: 3

Intelligence: 7

Endurance: 7

Combat Skill: 9

Weakness: heat and fire, inability to handle large amounts of electricity. Works independently.

Threat Level: 8

* * *

CCR

Blazorna: Well, really was on a roll with this chapter. Found myself staying up all night in the span of several occasions.

Now onto Best Thing Ever. This guy was originally just an immortality ability for another form I came up with, Sandshifter, but seeing that would make him overpowered, I decided to cut it off. At the same time, I wanted to make a form that would be a step up above The Worst, but would still be inferior to most of the other forms in many ways. Using the Atrocian as inspiration, and looking back on some drawings I did back in high school, the Chibisagi were formed. The vibration ability is just to give the form more use than The Worst. For those who are still struggling trying to imagine what a Chibisagi looks like, the design of these guys resembles Nintendo's Kirby in several ways.

Moving on, this chapter we got to see two new Caudatian subspecies and their Vanguards. With this, I hope I showed that even they have one collective desire, it appears in many ways. And it shows that they are not as organized as originally perceived. Just shows just how dangerous they are if they pose such a threat already, and that they could be so much more.

Also, we got to know some of the future members of Wild Card. I chose these people because either they have been associated with Harley Quinn in her ongoing solo comic, or they have potential to reform. I'm not having there be fifty-three members, as even that's too much for me. How do they join? Intend to be different from the comics to keep you all guessing.

Now, onto questions, HARLEY!

Harley: *Comes in wearing a red and black teddy bear suit.* I may be cute and cuddly, but this is going overboard… Fuzzy is going to blow you up at full blast this time.

Blazorna: Oh, come on!

Q:Dragon Rider 66: any weird chance you might do something like this in any of your stories? (Followed by URL Fragment)

Blazorna:No clue is all I can say. Posting links like that wouldn't work for reviews. If you tell me what it's titled, I'll look it up. *Fuzzy jumps onto face.*

Harley: AGH! I can't wear this anymore! *removes bear suit, wearing a Japanese school swimsuit underneath with her name on the chest*

Blazorna: Not my cup of tea, but someone might enjoy it…GAAAAHHH! *Gets blown up*

Harley:Okay perverts, enjoy this while you can. This is pretty humiliating. I mean a swimsuit like this isn't that attractive on me. Even if it's tight around the curves... Okay, I could see the appeal I think, but come on! Must be a Japanese you all next time.


	9. Interlude: Ani's Message

**Interlude** : _ **Ani's Message**_

 _This Omniverse has many sides we haven't seen. Many Realms we can find our opposite side or our reflection. Realms where Ben Tennyson isn't in it at all. Instead there's others with powers of some nature. The Caudatians will travel, to find their ultimate opponent. With every clash, they evolve, become stronger. Always improving. They are set on Gotham, but it is only the beginning..._

 _More adveristy is beyond just Ben Tennyson. Beyond the dimensional barriers. Barriers not even Gods cross normally. But these barriers are pierced through by those like the Caudatians._

 _As Time is changed and altered by Quartzers, Dimensions are connecting by others._

 _Omniversal Isolation does not exist any more...Now we have new paths to follow._

 _What new worlds will we see? What new heroes will we meet? Will they be the same, or different?_

 _We can only wait and find out._

 _\- Lovlila Ani_

* * *

I know, very short, but it's important. The message is for _you._ Next chapter coming very soon.


End file.
